Obsessive Compulsive to Love
by Dardara
Summary: UPDATE ENDING CHAPTER PART 1 dan 2! Mingyu meninggalkan Seoul menuju London hanya untuk memulai hidup baru dan mencari ketenangan. Namun siapa sangka, hidup barunya itu justru berantakan karena kebiasaannya menimbun barang dan memulai kekacauan di rumahnya sendiri hingga ia memerlukan seorang penderita OCD, Wonwoo untuk menata ulang hidupnya yang berantakan. Meanie. BL. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

"KIM MINGYU!"

Hari libur yang cukup cerah, namun Mingyu justru harus mendapati telinganya sakit karena mendengar teriakan Seungkwan.

"KIM MINGYU!"

Tidak ada alasan bagi Mingyu untuk mengabaikan teriakan itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Seungkwan nampak tak bisa menunggu lagi, dan Mingyu menyesal karena tumpukan barang-barang miliknya itu membuat jalannya terhambat hingga tak bisa dengan segera sampai ke depan pintu dengan benar. Setidaknya agar Seungkwan tak berulang kali meneriakan namanya seperti orang gila.

"KIM MINGYU!"

"Aish bisakah kau berhenti berteriak?!"

 _Namja_ berpipi gembil itu kemudian menunjukan senyuman lebarnya. Lebar sekali hingga mencapai matanya dan Mingyu menatapnya malas.

"Astaga kupikir kau sudah tertimbun barang-barang itu, makanya aku berteriak."

Selalu saja memasang wajah tak berdosa. Mingyu menghela napas pelan.

"Aku tidak akan menemuimu jika aku tertimbun barang-barang."

"Baiklah.. Baiklah, aku kan hanya bercanda!"

Lagi-lagi berseru nyaring saat jarak mereka bahkan sudah cukup dekat. Mingyu refleks memejamkan matanya, berfikir bahwa mungkin setelah ini nenek tetangga sebelah rumahnya yang terkenal sangat cerewet dan tak mau diganggu akan protes dengan keributan di pagi hari ini.

Setidaknya Mingyu sudah siap kembali dimaki dan diberi label 'orang Korea tak tahu sopan' dari sang tetangga seperti kemarin itu. Lagi-lagi Mingyu menghela napas.

"Aku membawakan sarapan untukmu, seperti biasanya!"

Namun biar bagaimanapun berisiknya Seungkwan, ia masih tetap memperhatikan keadaan Mingyu. Sarapan yang tiap pagi ia antarkan itu membuat Mingyu tersentuh. Hidupnya di London ini mungkin akan semakin terlihat menyedihkan jika Seungkwan tak ada di sekitarnya.

"Masuklah."

Mingyu bahkan mempersilahkan _namja_ lucu itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang kacau itu.

00000000000000000000000000000000

.

.

.

.

.

 **Obsessive Compulsive to Love**

By : Dara

Summary : Mingyu meninggalkan Seoul menuju London hanya untuk memulai hidup baru dan mencari ketenangan. Namun siapa sangka, hidup barunya itu justru berantakan karena kebiasaannya menimbun barang dan memulai kekacauan di rumahnya sendiri hingga ia memerlukan seorang penderita OCD, Jeon Wonwoo untuk menata ulang hidupnya yang berantakan.

Cast : Kim Mingyu – Jeon Wonwoo. Meanie – Minwoo. Boys Love. Boys Love. Don't Like Don't Read.

 **Chapter 1 : Observasi**

.

.

.

.

.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Hidup yang seperti ini sebenarnya bukanlah keinginan Mingyu. Orang tuanya di Seoul sudah berulang kali memintanya pulang. Tak baik menghabiskan sisa hidupmu di negeri orang, seperti itulah nasihat sang ibu yang selalu sukses membuat Mingyu menggeram tak suka.

Menghabiskan sisa hidup di negeri sendiri akan lebih menyiksa jika terus saja bertatap muka dengan masa lalu. Seperti itulah pembelaan Mingyu atas semua nasihat ibunya. Ia juga berusaha tak memperdulikan tatapan tak suka dari sang ayah yang juga terus saja memaksanya pulang. Dibandingkan sang ibu, ayahnya nampak lebih sadis dengan menyebut Mingyu sebagai pengecut yang lari dari kenyataan.

Sangat menusuk, dan Mingyu sebenarnya terluka dengan kata-kata itu. Seperti yang dibilang bukan bahwa hidup seperti ini sebenarnya bukanlah keinginannya, dan dalam hati Mingyu mengamini kata-kata sang ayah, ia memang lari dari kenyataan lalu berharap mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik di negeri orang.

"Hei kau melamun?"

Mingyu mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, seperti berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya. Menyadari bahwa ia tengah berada di ruang TV bersama Seungkwan saat ini.

"Hansol tidak bekerja?" Mengalihkan pertanyaan Seungkwan dengan pertanyaan baru terasa lebih baik. Mingyu lalu mulai menyantap sarapan yang dibawa Seungkwan sembari menatap _namja_ itu.

"Kau sudah memikirkan saranku?"

Mingyu menatap Seungkwan aneh.

"Aku bertanya dan kau menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan baru?"

Padahal sebelumnya Mingyu melakukan hal yang sama, dan sekarang ia protes.

"Karena pertanyaanmu itu pasti sudah kau ketahui jawabannya!"

Mingyu tak tahu setan apa yang merasuki Seungkwan kali ini. Ia memang biasa berteriak tapi ia tak pernah seketus ini.

"Tentu saja Hansol bekerja, karena aku tidak suka melihat orang malas, Mingyu-ya." Tambah Seungkwan.

Mingyu cukup tersindir dengan perkataan itu, tapi Seungkwan benar, tak ada orang suka dengan orang malas. Mereka menjengkelkan dan Mingyu sebenarnya sadar akan hal itu, oleh sebab itu ia memilih tak berkomentar lebih jauh.

Seungkwan kemudian menghela napas pelan saat Mingyu telah menyibukan diri dengan bubur yang dibawanya. Seperti tak ingin berdebat dengannya atau bahkan sekedar menjawab pertanyaannya. Mingyu terlihat acuh tak acuh.

 _Namja_ tinggi itu sebenarnya sengaja seperti itu, karena ia yakin jika diteruskan maka Seungkwan akan mulai menasehatinya lagi.

"Jadi apa kau sudah memikirkan saranku?"

Jika tidak menasehatinya, maka Seungkwan akan menanyakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Mingyu mulai menatap Seungkwan sengit. Entah kenapa ia tak suka dengan arah bicara Seungkwan, jika saja bukan karena bubur ini Mingyu tak akan membukakan pintu untuk si cerewet itu.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya dan aku tak ingin!"

Seungkwan menghela napas pelan, bukan Kim Mingyu namanya jika ia tidak keras kepala dan kekanakan.

"Lalu sampai kapan kau akan hidup seperti ini? Kau tidak capek hidup dalam gudang?"

"Ini bukan gudang, ini rumahku!"

"Ya, tentu saja! Rumah yang mirip seperti gudang. Aku bahkan tak bisa melihat fungsi sebenarnya dari meja makan disana karena kau tetap makan di bawah!"

Mingyu mendengus kasar, perdebatannya dan Seungkwan dimulai lagi. Sekalipun tak ada sedikitpun kesalahan dalam kata-katanya, tetap saja Mingyu tak suka jika Seungkwan mulai menyinggung soal rumahnya itu.

Tapi memang apa yang Mingyu harapkan dari rumahnya?

Ini menyedihkan saat kau tak lagi dapat melihat ruang kosong selain lorong dan lantai depan televisi ini karena sisanya tertumpuk kardus dan barang-barang yang berantakan. Mingyu bahkan tak ingat alasan mengapa ia meletakan tongkat-tongkat _baseball_ miliknya di dapur, atau menumpuk koleksi baju miliknya di depan kamar mandi.

Mingyu juga tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri, karena kamar itu kini seperti ruang penyimpanan kardus-kardus lama yang saling menumpuk tak beraturan.

Hampir seluruh waktunya di rumah ia habiskan di ruang TV ini. Ruangan dengan buku yang tergeletak dimana-mana, TV dengan debu yang ketebalannya luar biasa, laci kabinet yang penuh barang-barang tak berguna dan meja kaca yang tak pernah Mingyu bersihkan.

Lebih mengenaskan lagi, Seungkwan dapat mencium aroma tak sedap dari sisa makanan basi yang tak Mingyu habiskan. Lengkap dengan sofa yang diduduki saat ini, memuat berbagai macam remah makanan ringan yang menyelip di setiap sisinya.

"Rumahmu mirip sarang penyamun!"

Seungkwan tak berlebihan dengan sebutan itu. Bahkan mungkin lebih parah dari sekedar sarang penyamun.

"Aku bahkan hanya melihat sedikit ruang untukku berjalan di rumah ini, bagaimana bisa kau berjalan dengan benar?"

"Aku tak ingin pergi ke kamar mandimu yang licin berlumut itu. Kapan terakhir kau menyikat klosetnya?"

"Lalu lantainya, kapan terakhir kali kau menyapu dan mengepelnya?"

"Apa kau sudah membuang roti sisa seminggu yang lalu disana? Atau semua makanan kaleng yang sudah kadaluarsa?"

Mingyu tak bisa menjawab semua itu. Ingin memilih untuk melanjutkan sarapannya saja namun tak bisa, ocehan Seungkwan sudah membuatnya tak lagi berselera makan.

"Aku heran mengapa bos-mu itu juga masih membiarkanmu bekerja dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini. Maksudku, apa kau tetap terlihat tampan dengan gaya hidupmu ini?"

Bahkan Seungkwan sudah mulai mengomentari pekerjaannya. Untuk informasi saja, Mingyu bekerja sebagai seorang karyawan di sebuah perusahaan Event Organizer. Ia baru menjalankan perkerjaannya itu selama tiga bulan, terhitung belum cukup lama namun seringnya Mingyu mengganti pekerjaannya bahkan menganggur membuat Seungkwan sebenarnya cukup bangga dengan tiga bulan pekerjaan Mingyu.

Namun tetap saja ia harus bisa merubah hidup sahabatnya itu.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ini? Aku harus mencari pasangan? Mencari kekasih seperti yang kau sarankan itu?"

Kini giliran Seungkwan yang diserang banyak pertanyaan oleh Mingyu.

"Atau aku harus kembali ke Korea? Bertemu dengannya dan menyadari bahwa aku sudah tak bisa memilikinya lagi?"

Seungkwan tahu Mingyu sebenarnya putus asa dengan semua ini. Ia juga sepertinya ingin hidup normal dan Seungkwan sudah membicarakan ini dengan Hansol, suaminya soal merubah hidup Mingyu.

Saran sebelumnya memang mencari pasangan karena Seungkwan pikir Mingyu akan lebih baik dengan seorang kekasih disampingnya, setidaknya akan ada seseorang yang mengurus Mingyu. Alasan mengapa ia terus membawakan makanan untuk Mingyu adalah karena Mingyu sudah tak bisa mengoperasikan dapurnya sendiri dan membeli makanan terus menerus diluar akan membuatnya bangkrut.

Hansol cukup pengertian dengan meminta Seungkwan membantu Mingyu dalam urusan makan, sekalipun hanya untuk sarapan dan beberapa makanan-minuman ringan untuk mengisi kulkasnya.

Namun akhirnya Seungkwan sadar bahwa siapa yang mau menjadi kekasih Mingyu jika ia masih seperti ini. Tak ada yang mau memiliki kekasih jorok dan penimbun seperti Mingyu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba tersenyum begitu?"

Mingyu mendadak _ngeri_ melihat senyuman yang tiba-tiba tersemat di wajah Seungkwan. Ia seperti representasi dari penjahat di film komedi.

"Kau akan menyukai saranku yang satu ini, Mingyu-ya!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ini benar-benar gila. Seungkwan dengan segala pemikirannya beserta saran-sarannya itu memang gila. Mingyu sebenarnya ragu jika Hansol turut andil pula dalam saran Seungkwan yang satu ini. Seolah ini memang pemikiran murni Seungkwan lalu Hansol hanya ia gunakan sebagai kedok saja agar Mingyu tak berkutik.

Setidaknya Hansol sudah terlalu baik, Mingyu tentu tak enak menolak semua sarannya. Padahal Mingyu yakin Hansol tidak mungkin menyarankan hal ini.

 _Tok..Tok…Tok…_

Sudah lama sekali rasanya Mingyu tak mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Selama ini yang datang ke rumahnya hanyalah Hansol dan Seungkwan. Hansol selalu menghubunginya saat sudah berada di depan pintu, tak pernah mengetuk pintu dan jangan tanya soal Seungkwan, dibandingkan mengetuk pintu ia lebih gemar berteriak.

"Kediaman Mingyu Kim?"

Dunia Mingyu seperti terhenti saat melihat seorang _namja_ telah berdiri di depan pintunya. Menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis yang begitu menawan dan suara rendahnya yang benar-benar sexy. Mingyu tak yakin dengan apa yang baru dilihatnya ini.

Seungkwan mengatakan bahwa ia telah meminta seseorang dari agen bersih-bersih rumah untuk datang, dan Mingyu tak yakin jika _namja_ ini adalah orangnya. Ia bahkan terlihat seperti model dengan visualnya yang indah dan gaya berpakaiannya yang cukup modis.

Celana jeans ketat dengan beberapa robekan yang membuat kulit pahanya mengintip, seperti mencoba menggoda Mingyu. Lalu sebuah kaus dalam hitam yang luarannya dipadukan dengan kemeja hitam lengan panjang motif burung putih kecil yang tak terkancing seluruhnya, membuat _namja_ kurus ini terlihat seperti ikon _fashion_ anak muda. Lalu rambut hitamnya yang disisir kebawah, membingkai wajahnya sedemikian rupa dan membuatnya terkesan imut namun tetap tampan.

Tapi Mingyu juga yakin bahwa _namja_ ini tergolong cantik dengan matanya yang tajam. Khas rupa menawan _namja_ Asia, sekalipun ia melafalkan nama Mingyu dengan logat Inggris yang sangat lucu.

"Y-ya betul."

Mingyu terlalu gugup, bahkan untuk menghadapi seseorang dari agen bersih-bersih yang disewa oleh Seungkwan ini.

"Aku, Jeon Wonwoo. Aku dari CC Cleaner. Senang dapat membantu anda."

 _Aku juga senang!_

Minggyu menjerit dalam hati. Tak lagi mengutuk Seungkwan dengan segala pemikiran dan saran gila miliknya.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Aku senang saat tahu bahwa kau adalah orang Korea."

Mingyu sebenarnya cukup handal dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Mulutnya itu manis sekali jika berurusan dengan sesuatu yang menawan, dan Wonwoo tentu bukan pengecualian.

"Komunikasi kita tentu lebih mudah."

Perbincangan hangat ia usahakan terus terjalin antara dirinya dengan Wonwoo, sekalipun namja kurus itu hanya menjawab seadanya. Wonwoo terlalu serius dengan pengamatannya pada rumah 'gudang' Mingyu dan untuk pertama kalinya Mingyu merasa malu dengan kondisi rumahnya sendiri yang seperti kapal pecah atau bahkan seperti tempat penyimpanan logistik tak terpakai dengan tumpukan kardus itu.

Wonwoo bahkan berulang kali membulatkan matanya saat melihat kekacauan di rumah itu.

"Kau berasal dari Seoul?"

Mingyu hanya tengah berusaha mencairkan suasana saja, karena semenjak melihat kekacauan dimana-mana, suasana seperti mendadak tegang sekali, Wonwoo seperti tak nyaman.

Seungkwan sempat memberi tahu bahwa CC Cleaner adalah agen bersih-bersih yang terkenal dengan mayoritas pekerjanya yang menderita _Obsessive Compulsive Disorder (OCD)_. Berdasarkan artikel yang Mingyu baca di internet, para penderita OCD tidak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk terus bersih-bersih dan akan terus memastikan bahwa sekitarnya bersih. Mereka juga alergi dengan ketidakberaturan dan kondisi kotor.

Sehingga Wonwoo yang Mingyu yakini adalah seorang penderita OCD tentu tak nyaman saat melihat kondisi rumahnya itu. Jangankan Wonwoo, orang normal seperti Seungkwan saja tak akan nyaman.

"Tidak, aku berasal dari Changwon."

Mingyu menganggukan kepalanya, tersenyum manis kearah Wonwoo lalu berusaha menunjukan bahwa Changwon adalah daerah yang sangat menarik dan membekas untuknya. Mingyu bersyukur karena ia pernah menetap sebentar di Changwon untuk penelitian kuliahnya, sehingga ia setidaknya dapat menciptakan kesan yang baik untuk Wonwoo soal daerah asalnya itu.

"Aku pernah tinggal di Changwon untuk penelitian kuliahku, Wonwoo-ssii."

Mingyu bahkan tak ragu untuk menggunakan bahasa ibunya itu. Toh Wonwoo pun mengerti dan sudah lama sekali Mingyu tak menggunakan Bahasa Korea dalam percakapannya, karena selama ini saat bersama Seungkwan dan Hansol pun ia menggunakan Bahasa Inggris.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, jangan-jangan tanpa sadar kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Karena aku sepertinya tidak asing dengan wajahmu Wonwoo-shii."

Mingyu itu rajanya modus, padahal ia bahkan tak pernah ingat wajah seperti apa saja yang ia pernah temui di Changwon. Namun demi senyum tipis Wonwoo yang manis itu ia bahkan rela berbohong.

"Mungkinkah sebelumnya kita bahkan pernah berteman akrab?" Mingyu mulai melempar senyum menawannya pada Wonwoo, seperti berusaha menarik perhatian Wonwoo.

Hansol pernah mengatakan bahwa ia itu sangat tampan, dan Mingyu cukup yakin Wonwoo menyadari ketampanannya itu. Kemungkinan besar Wonwoo menyukainya.

Seperti terpesona pada pandangan pertama.

Agaknya Mingyu terlalu percaya diri padahal Wonwoo hanya menanggapi pertanyaan tidak jelas dari Mingyu itu dengan kekehan pelan yang sukses membuat Mingyu ingin menjerit layaknya seorang penggemar. Wonwoo terlalu menawan.

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Eii.. Mungkin kau lupa, Wonwoo-shii." Mingyu masih saja berusaha.

"Tidak aku sangat yakin."

"Eoh?"

"Karena aku merasa tidak mempunyai kenalan yang jorok sepertimu."

JLEB!

"Oh ya apa ini kamarmu? Tumpukan baju itu terlihat seperti sarang tikus untukku, Mingyu-ssii."

Mendadak senyum tipis Wonwoo terasa pahit untuk Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End of Chapter 1 : Observasi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa jadi cinta banget sama couple ini…..*love *love

FF ini terinspirasi dari salah satu acara di TLC, ada reality show judulnya Obsesive Compulsive Cleaner, dan disitu diceritain tentang penderita OCD dan lawannya yaitu para penimbun yang hidupnya super jorok. Saya nonton itu setiap hari dan sumpah seru banget, liat para penderita OCD yang super sensitif sama yang namanya kotoran dan punya waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk bersihin rumahnya sendiri, harus bantuin bersihin rumah orang-orang yang rumahnya ga pernah dibersihin bertahun-tahun. Acaranya seru banget dan beruntung saya lagi seneng-senengnya sama meanie couple jadi langsung kepikiran buat bikin ff ini wkwkwk

Mungkin supaya feel-nya dapet di ff ini, reader bisa buka di youtube atau yang punya tv kabel bisa nonton salah satu episode dari OCC di chanel TLC wkkwkwk

Mudah-mudahan suka ya, saya juga baru buat ff selain chanbaek biar penulisan saya semakin berkembang, soalnya agak susah juga gambarin personal mereka karena sebelumnya saya ga pernah nulis ff meanie wkwwkkwk

Untuk protect you, jangan ditanyain dulu yak wkwkkwk saya lagi berusaha menyusun lagi kerangka karangannya karena ada beberapa hal yang mau diubah wkwkkw

Terima kasih~

Sign

Dara


	2. Chapter 2

Sudah hampir tiga tahun Mingyu menetap di London. Ia masih menyandang status warga negara Korea Selatan memang, tapi Mingyu sebenarnya telah mendapatkan izin tinggal di London dan telah memiliki properti sendiri yaitu rumah atas nama dirinya, sehingga tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi soal legal tidaknya keberadaan Mingyu di London sebenarnya.

Namun semuanya terasa mengkhawatirkan saat sang ibu masih terus saja mendesaknya pulang, dan apa yang akan dilakukan sang ibu selanjutnya benar-benar membuat Mingyu pusing.

" _Ibu ingin tahu seperti apa kehidupanmu disana, mengapa kau tidak kembali ke Seoul? Pasti kehidupan di London tak lebih baik dari Seoul."_

Mingyu masih berusaha meyakinkan sang ibu bahwa hidupnya baik-baik saja. Tiga tahun cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa Mingyu _betah_ di London. Ia juga sudah mendapat pekerjaan yang layak dan ia bukanlah pengangguran atau bahkan pengungsi yang tengah menjadi isu terhangat di Eropa, sehingga ia terus berusaha meyakinkan bahwa dugaan ibunya salah, hidup di London jauh lebih nikmat daripada Seoul.

" _Ibu dan Ayah akan datang pada liburan musim panas nanti."_

Mingyu seketika _blank._ Tiga tahun tinggal di London memang bukan tanpa kunjungan orang tua. Keduanya pernah datang di tahun pertama Mingyu tinggal di London. Mingyu tak terlalu khawatir saat itu karena Hansol dengan baik hati mau meminjamkan rumahnya untuk disinggahi oleh kedua orang tuanya, dan lagi kunjungan waktu itu hanya 2 hari.

Hansol tentu tak keberatan.

" _Ayah akan kembali 3 hari setelahnya sementara ibu akan menetap selama 3 minggu disana. Memastikan hidupmu baik-baik saja!"_

Sambungan telepon langsung terputus saat itu dan Mingyu seketika panik. Kepanikan yang muncul akibat kondisi rumahnya saat ini. Hansol tentu tak mungkin membiarkan rumahnya dijadikan kedok 'rumah Mingyu' lagi. Terlebih Hansol telah menikahi si cerewet Seungkwan. Bisa pecah gendang telinga Mingyu karena teriakan Seungkwan jika ia berani lagi meminjam rumah.

Lagipula 3 minggu terlalu lama. Tentu sangat mustahil.

Beberapa hari setelah panggilan neraka dari sang ibu itu, Mingyu benar-benar nelangsa. Ia belum siap jika harus memperlihatkan kebiasaan buruknya pada sang ibu, terlebih ayahnya.

Ia bisa langsung ditarik pulang ke Seoul jika begini caranya karena ibunya itu tentu tak akan membiarkan Mingyu hidup dalam kondisi rumah yang sangat buruk. Buruk karena kebiasaannya yang menimbun barang.

Mingyu merasa dirinya seperti sakit. Tujuannya ke London adalah untuk mencari ketenangan, atau kasarnya ia lari dari masalah yang ada di Seoul lalu pergi ke London. Setelah tiba di London, Mingyu tak lantas langsung menemukan ketenangan itu, pikiran dan batinnya masih saja dibebani oleh masalahnya di Seoul. Beberapa bulan pertama di London, Mingyu lalui dengan begitu berat.

Hingga ia kemudian menemukan cara jitu untuk menghilangkan stress dengan berbelanja. Banyak barang ia beli dari uang tabungannya, hingga tabungan itu habis tak tersisa Mingyu terus berbelanja dengan mengandalkan gajinya.

Terus habis, ia menghabiskan banyak uang untuk barang-barang tak berguna. Mulai menumpuknya, tanpa berminat untuk memakainya. Mingyu mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Hansol bahwa apa yang dilakukannya ini adalah bentuk pemborosan tapi Mingyu tak menghentikan itu.

Karena ia selalu merasa bahwa ketenangan berhasil ia dapat setelah membawa belanjaannya itu ke dalam rumah. Seperti kepuasan tersendiri dan Mingyu semakin merasa dirinya sakit. Caranya untuk mendapat ketenangan itulah yang membuatnya terlihat seperti orang sakit.

Ia berubah menjadi seorang penimbun. Mingyu bahkan tak segan membeli 5 kemeja sekaligus dengan model yang sama, hanya berbeda warna saja.

Mimpi buruk Mingyu pun seperti dimulai dari kebiasaan buruknya. Semula rumah minimalisnya itu nampak begitu nyaman, karena sang ayah yang memberikan uang cukup banyak untuk membeli rumah yang telah dilengkapi dengan perabotan yang bagus, sekalipun Mingyu tetap berseru bahwa ayahnya itu tidak ikhlas memberinya uang.

Namun setelah itu, Mingyu justru seperti merubah fungsi rumah itu menjadi tak ubahnya gudang penyimpanan. Kebiasaan menimbun Mingyu merusak semuanya, dan lebih diperparah dengan sifat alamiahnya yang memang pemalas membuat segalanya menjadi seperti neraka untuk Mingyu.

Bayangkan, hidupnya di Seoul selalu dilayani oleh pelayan dan kini ia hidup sendiri. Mingyu bahkan tak tahu betul bagaimana cara mencuci sepatu dengan baik dan benar sebelum Seungkwan yang dinikahi Hansol setahun yang lalu itu mengajarinya.

"Aku bisa gila." Keluhan ini yang selalu Mingyu ucapkan, sampai akhirnya kata 'bisa' itu terasa tak pantas lagi karena Mingyu merasa dirinya memang telah gila.

Semakin gila dengan niatan orang tuanya untuk datang. Mingyu pusing tujuh keliling, dan beruntung Seungkwan peka dengan hal itu. _Namja_ itu menyadari lipatan di wajah Mingyu dan bertanya. Mingyu mengatakan bahwa ia ingin berubah dan bertanya bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa berubah. Seketika binar berlian langsung muncul di mata Seungkwan.

Hansol yang telah bersahabat dengannya selama tiga tahun saja sudah menyerah dengan kehidupan Mingyu, sehingga mendengar Mingyu tiba-tiba ingin berubah tentu seperti angin surga untuk Seungkwan. Ia juga ingin kehidupan yang lebih baik untuk Mingyu, sama seperti Hansol, sekalipun Mingyu menutupi soal niatan orang tuanya untuk datang.

"Carilah kekasih Mingyu-ya!"

Saran itu tak bisa Mingyu terima. Seungkwan otomatis langsung cemberut, terlebih setelah Mingyu mendadak langsung sensitif dan marah-marah tak jelas.

"Apa salahya mencoba untuk mencintai seseorang?"

Pertanyaan Seungkwan semakin membuat Mingyu naik darah. Ia sensitif soal dua hal, kekasih dan mencintai. Selama di London, hidupnya hanya diwarnai dengan ketertarikan sesaat untuk meraih kepuasan duniawi saja karena Mingyu menolak diri untuk berkomitmen.

Entahlah karena alasan apa Seungkwan tak paham dan Mingyu mendadak menyesal telah berharap Seungkwan dapat membantunya.

Namun nyatanya setiap manusia pasti bisa memikirkan banyak hal. Mencari kekasih bukan satu-satunya saran yang Seungkwan miliki. Ia berfikir bahwa Mingyu mungkin butuh pembelajaran yang lebih keras dari sekedar ajakan lembut kekasih untuk berubah.

Seungkwan sempat mendengar bahwa apa yang paling ditakuti oleh seseorang seperti Mingyu adalah orang yang disiplin. Hingga Seungkwan berniat untuk mempertemukan Mingyu dengan seseorang yang tingkat kedisiplinannya sangat tinggi, dan menurut Seungkwan seseorang itu adalah penderita _Obsessive Compulsive Disorder._

Terlepas benar atau tidak, Seungkwan hanya mempelajarinya di internet dan ia rasa mempertemukan Kim Mingyu dengan Jeon Wonwoo tentu tak ada salahnya.

00000000000000000000000000000000

.

.

.

.

.

 **Obsessive Compulsive to Love**

By : Dara

Summary : Mingyu meninggalkan Seoul menuju London hanya untuk memulai hidup baru dan mencari ketenangan. Namun siapa sangka, hidup barunya itu justru berantakan karena kebiasaannya menimbun barang dan memulai kekacauan di rumahnya sendiri hingga ia memerlukan seorang penderita OCD, Jeon Wonwoo untuk menata ulang hidupnya yang berantakan.

Cast : Kim Mingyu – Jeon Wonwoo. Meanie – Minwoo. Boys Love. Don't Like Don't Read.

 **Chapter 2 : Hari Pertama**

.

.

.

.

.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Selamat pagi."

Mingyu membuka pintu kediamannya malas, dan kedatangan Wonwoo di hari kedua ini terkesan tidak menyenangkan untuk Mingyu. _Namja_ manis itu kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Mingyu, mengenakan pakaian modis yang seperti biasanya namun dengan pemandangan yang sedikit berbeda karena kedua tangannya sibuk memegang beberapa alat pembersih seperti ember berisi botol-botol pemutih, dettol dan beberapa kain lap di tangan kanan sementara di tangan kirinya mengenggam sebuah _vacuum cleaner portable._

"Masuklah Wonwoo-ssi."

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis dan tanpa sungkan ia langsung masuk ke dalam 'gudang Mingyu' tersebut. Wonwoo lebih nyaman menyebutnya demikian dan hal itu sukses meruntuhkan _mood_ baik Mingyu kemarin.

"Letakan saja itu disini, dan duduklah Wonwoo-ssi."

Setidaknya Mingyu tahu bagaimana cara menjamu tamunya, lagipula ada beberapa administrasi yang harus Mingyu urus kata Seungkwan hari ini, jadi Mingyu mempersilahkan Wonwoo duduk setelah _namja_ manis itu meletakan peralatan kebersihannya di sebelah TV.

"Kau tidak duduk?" Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Aku akan duduk di kursi plastik saja." Wonwoo menarik sebuah kursi plastik yang juga ia duduki kemarin dan Mingyu mendadak kesal. Ia jadi teringat dengan perkataan pedas Wonwoo kemarin saat tengah mengomentari sofanya.

" _Aku tak bisa bayangkan ada berapa juta kuman di sofa itu, aku tak mau terserang penyakit setelah mendudukinya."_

Wajahnya saja yang manis, tapi mulutnya itu tajam sekali seperti kawat berduri. Jangan bayangkan ekspresi wajah Mingyu sesaat setelah Wonwoo mengomentari sofanya. Mingyu rasanya ingin mencekik Wonwoo setelah itu.

"Baiklah, administrasi apa yang harus aku penuhi." Ketara sekali Mingyu tak ingin berbasa-basi dengan Wonwoo sekalipun penampilan Wonwoo hari ini tetap membuat Mingyu sukses terpesona, namun komentar-komentar miring Wonwoo saat melihat kondisi rumahnya kemarin membuat Mingyu malas menghadapi Wonwoo yang menawan itu.

"Seperti yang kukatakan kemarin, umumnya pembersihan hanya meliputi 3 ruangan saja, yaitu ruang keluarga, dapur dan kamar mandi. Namun karena Seungkwan-ssi sebelumnya telah memilih paket paling lengkap dari penawaran CC Cleaner, jadi proses pembersihan ini akan meliputi seluruh bagian rumah dan memakan waktu lebih lama yaitu sekitar lima hari terhitung hari ini adalah hari pertama pembersihan sementara kemarin adalah hari observasi."

Mingyu menganggukan kepalanya paham sembari merutuk dalam hati, pantas saja tagihan yang masuk ke email Mingyu sangat tinggi, Seungkwan mengambil paket paling lengkap. Tentu harganya yang paling mahal.

"Selama bekerja aku akan menggunakan metodeku sendiri, sehingga aku butuh persetujuanmu dalam kolom ini. Bisa kau tanda tangani."

Wonwoo menyerahkan selembar kertas dan _bolpoint_ kearah Mingyu, dan memang dasarnya Mingyu itu tidak teliti ia langsung saja menanda tangani kertas itu tanpa membacanya dulu.

"Baiklah urusan administrasi ini selesai. Sekitar setengah jam lagi petugas kebersihan akan mengantarkan bak sampah besar ke rumah ini." Wonwoo mengatakan hal itu dengan relaks sementara Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya.

Mingyu tak bodoh soal bak sampah dari petugas kebersihan yang umumnya memang disewakan pada orang-orang yang ingin membuang rongsokan dalam jumlah yang banyak di London.

"U-untuk apa?" Perasaan Mingyu mendadak tak enak.

"Tentu saja untuk menampung barang-barang tak berguna yang ada dalam rumahmu ini Mingyu-ssi." Jawab Wonwoo datar.

"APA?!"

Membuang barang itu sama halnya dengan mimpi buruk bagi seorang penimbun.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mingyu tak bisa berkutik. Wonwoo dengan liciknya menggunakan alasan administrasi saat Mingyu menolak soal bak sampah raksasa yang telah terparkir di halaman depan rumahnya. Salah Mingyu memang karena ia tak membaca apa isi dari perjanjian yang ia tanda tangani tadi dan mana Mingyu tahu soal metode yang akan Wonwoo gunakan dalam membersihkan rumahnya itu.

Ia juga tak tahu seperti apa CC Cleaner itu, agen yang ditelepon oleh Seungkwan untuk membersihkan rumahnya. Singkatnya, Mingyu menyesal telah menyetujui saran Seungkwan untuk CC Cleaner dan Jeon Wonwoo tentu saja.

Sekalipun penampilan Wonwoo yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat _hot_ hari ini dengan kaus dalam hitam ketat kerah rendah yang dipadukan kemeja jeans yang terbuka seluruh kancingnya itu membuat Mingyu kepanasan sendiri, dan keringat yang mengucur melewati dadanya itu seperti meledek Mingyu yang nafsunya sebesar kuda, namun tetap saja Mingyu kesal dengan mulut menyebalkan _namja_ manis itu.

Kekesalan itu juga yang membuat Mingyu beruntung karena ia akhirnya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berlaku kriminal dengan tubuh _sexy_ Wonwoo itu.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menyimpan ini?"

"…"

"Sudah tahun berapa sekarang Mingyu-ssi?"

"Tahun 2016." Sahut Mingyu seadanya sambil menuruti perintah Wonwoo untuk menyapu lantai dapur sekarang.

"Ya, kau benar dan makanan kaleng ini menunjukan _best before June 2014._ Sudah berselang hampir 3 tahun dan kau masih menyimpannya?"

Wonwoo itu cerewet dan Mingyu menyesal telah menilai Wonwoo sebagai _namja_ yang manis dan pendiam dengan wajah datarnya diawal pertama melihat. Suka pada pandangan pertama itu sudah benar-benar hilang dari kepala Mingyu.

"Itu _best before._ Itu berbeda dari _expired_."

Wonwoo memutar matanya malas.

"Sama saja! Aku yakin ini sudah busuk."

Perdebatan pun dimulai padahal baru satu jam Wonwoo menyentuh dapurnya. _Namja_ manis itu kemudian dengan mudahnya memindahkan semua makanan kaleng berharga milik Mingyu ke dalam plastik hitam besar.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Mingyu melepas sapu di tangannya begitu saja, menghampiri Wonwoo dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Membuangnya."

Jawaban yang disertai dengan ekspresi datar menyebalkan milik Wonwoo itu tak bisa diterima oleh Mingyu. Ia membeli semua makanan kaleng itu dengan uangnya, Mingyu juga membeli beberapa makanan kaleng seperti sarden dan kornet dengan _packaging_ edisi terbatas seperti spesial Natal dan Halloween yang pastinya lebih mahal.

Mingyu sangat meyayangi kornet spesial Halloween bergambar _vampire_ itu, makanya ia tak memakannya.

"Mengapa kau mengeluarkannya lagi?" Wonwoo berseru tak suka.

"Ini barang-barangku Jeon Wonwoo! Jangan berani membuangnya!"

"Oh astaga, sampai kapan kau mau menyimpannya?! Itu sudah kadaluarsa!"

Mereka mulai menarik otot saat tengah berbicara dan Mingyu kesal dengan kenyataan bahwa Wonwoo dan semua orang itu sama saja, tak bisa membedakan mana _best before_ dan _expired._

"Baiklah! Akan aku tunjukan padamu!"

Mingyu menyambar kaleng kornet _limited edition_ itu dan berniat membukanya.

"Ya! Ya! Kim Mingyu jangan bercanda!" Wonwoo berseru tak senang dan benar saja, tepat setelah Mingyu membuka kaleng itu menguar aroma menjijikan dari kornet busuk yang telah menghitam dan berair. Mingyu yang jorok setengah mati pun tak kuat menahan baunya, apalagi Wonwoo.

"Hoek! Hoek!"

Wajah Wonwoo seketika memerah dan tak bisa menahan rasa mual di perutnya. Tubuhnya merinding dan Wonwoo langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan Mingyu yang _shok_ di tempat. Seperti baru menyadari bahwa Wonwoo ada benarnya soal _best before_ dan _expired_ yang terasa sama saja.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey.."

Wonwoo masih berdiri di halaman depan rumah Mingyu dengan wajah yang tertekuk sebal. Mingyu mau tak mau merasa bersalah saat melihat Wonwoo tak berhenti muntah, padahal yang dikeluarkannya itu hanya cairan bening saja. Wajahnya memerah seperti tomat dan matanya berair hingga meneteskan air mata.

Wonwoo terlihat begitu tersiksa. Mingyu telah membawakannya air dan Wonwoo bersikeras menolaknya. Wonwoo seperti sudah bertekad untuk tidak menggunakan semua barang-barang dari rumah Mingyu.

Karena baginya semua itu seperti sarang kuman, terlebih setelah Mingyu membuka kaleng kornetnya yang pasti sudah mengkontaminasi dapur itu. Gelas yang disodorkan Mingyu tentu bukan pengecualian, itu tak ubahnya segelas kuman di mata Wonwoo.

"Aish kau ini!"

Mingyu mendengus kasar, meninggalkan rumahnya beserta Wonwoo yang masih memegangi perutnya.

"Sial!" Wonwoo menendang udara kosong. Ia kesal setengah mati dengan Mingyu, sejauh ini Mingyu adalah klien yang paling menyebalkan. Sejak bekerja di CC Cleaner, Wonwoo selalu mendapat klien yang mudah diatur seperti seorang nenek tua atau seorang ibu rumah tangga. Wonwoo memang sudah bisa menebak akan sangat sulit menerima klien seperti Mingyu yang masih sangat muda dan keras kepala.

Sekalipun Wonwoo akui ia juga keras kepala, tapi tetap saja Mingyu yang lebih buruk terlebih setelah ia dengan seenaknya meninggalkan Wonwoo.

Umpatan masih saja keluar dari mulut Wonwoo setidaknya sampai Mingyu kembali dengan kantung plastik putih di tangannya, dan Wonwoo sedikit membeku saat Mingyu juga membawa sebuah kursi lipat di tangan satunya.

"Rumah Seungkwan diujung jalan, tidak terlalu jauh. Aku meminjam kursi lipat ini untukmu."

Wonwoo masih terdiam saat Mingyu telah membuka kursi lipatnya, lalu menuntun tubuh kurus Wonwoo agar duduk di sana selagi ia duduk di anak tangga depan rumah. Mingyu tak keberatan harus duduk di tempat kotor seperti itu, tapi tidak bagi Wonwoo.

"Ja-jangan duduk disana, kotor." Wonwoo mencegahnya, dan bukan Mingyu namanya jika ia menurut.

"Bahkan duduk di atas kotoran hewan pun tak akan membuatku sakit." Mingyu terkekeh pelan, genggaman tangan Wonwoo yang mencegahnya sangat kuat, menggambarkan betapa alerginya Wonwoo akan kotoran karena mencegah Mingyu duduk diatas lantai berdebu.

"Kursi lipat ini lebih baik dari kursi plastik milikku kan?"

Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya kaku. Kursinya memang bersih, bahkan terlihat seperti baru. Mungkin Seungkwan baru membelinya dan Mingyu sudah berani meminjamnya. Kemungkinan itu sedikit menimbulkan perasaan aneh di hati Wonwoo. Terlebih dengan posisi Mingyu yang berada di bawahnya sekarang.

Seperti berlutut dihadapannya.

Sementara Mingyu sendiri tengah sibuk dengan beberapa barang yang ada di kantung plastik tadi. Wonwoo masih tahu diri dengan tidak mencari tahu isi plastik itu sekalipun sebelumnya Wonwoo mungkin bersikap lancang di dalam rumah tadi.

"Kemarikan tanganmu."

"Eoh?"

"Kemarikan tanganmu."

Wonwoo akhirnya menurut saat Mingyu membuka telapak tangannya dan menyemprotkan cairan antiseptik ke tangan _namja_ manis itu. Mengusapnya lembut seolah berniat menghilangkan semua kuman di tangan Wonwoo. Tak hanya itu Mingyu juga mengeluarkan selembar tisu basah dan memberikannya pada Wonwoo untuk mengusap mulutnya sendiri.

Wonwoo melakukannya dalam diam sementara Mingyu memperhatikannya dengan seksama bagaimana Wonwoo mengusap mulutnya sendiri. Sangat kasar hingga bibir tipis itu memucat dan pecah-pecah. Mingyu meringis melihatnya, berfikir bahwa Wonwoo sebenarnya tak perlu melakukannya sekasar itu jika hanya ingin membersihkan mulutnya sehabis muntah tadi.

Ingin rasanya Mingyu menggantikan tangan itu, namun urung ia lakukan karena kemungkinan Wonwoo tak akan senang. Sehingga Mingyu berupaya mengalihkan perhatian Wonwoo agar berhenti membuat bibir tipisnya terluka, dan dengan gilanya Mingyu memilih untuk menyemprotkan cairan antiseptik itu ke sekitar tubuh Wonwoo.

"Aku seperti menyemprot parfum." Mingyu terkekeh geli. Ia merasa aneh dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada Wonwoo, tapi _namja_ manis itu tidak keberatan dan Mingyu berhasil membuat Wonwoo berhenti mengusap mulutnya.

"Aku melakukan hal itu juga asal kau tahu." Wonwoo kemudian mengakui kebiasaan anehnya dan Mingyu tak heran. Beberapa kali ia berada di dekat Wonwoo dan dibandingkan dengan aroma parfum yang tercium, tubuh Wonwoo justru diselimuti dengan bau antiseptik dan tercium sangat steril di hidung Mingyu.

"Kau aneh jika melakukan itu!"

"Kau lebih aneh dengan makanan kaleng busuk itu!"

Wonwoo tentu tak terima jika kebiasaannya dikomentari begitu, tapi akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Maaf sudah membuang seenaknya." Ia juga menyesal rupanya. Ini sungguh ajaib, setelah hari observasi, Wonwoo berfikir bahwa ia harus benar-benar keras pada si Kim Jorok Mingyu ini, oleh sebab itu ia cerewet soal bahan makanan dapur tadi, tapi setelah melihat perilaku Mingyu sekarang, Wonwoo malah menyesal. Ia jadi tak enak hati.

"Aku sudah keterlaluan nampaknya, Mingyu-ssii."

"Tidak."

"Eoh?"

"Aku yang keterlaluan, maksudku aku tak seharusnya bodoh dengan menyimpan kekacauan itu di dapur. Menumpuknya tanpa berniat memakannya. Aku merasa malu pada diriku sendiri. Kornet busuk tadi seperti menamparku keras."

Mingyu juga menyesal. Sifat menimbunnya itu tak hanya berlaku untuk barang-barang seperti pakaian, sepatu atau perabot rumah saja, tapi juga bahan makanan. Sangat menjijikan bukan, karena bahan makanan dapat rusak dengan mudahnya.

Ia benci dengan dirinya sendiri, terlebih setelah melihat reaksi Wonwoo yang begitu tersiksa. Ia sampai muntah berkali-kali, hidungnya sampai memerah begini dan matanya berair.

"Minumlah dulu. Aku membelinya di minimarket tadi."

Wonwoo mengedipkan matanya berulang kali saat Mingyu telah menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang telah dibuka padanya.

"Aku sudah membersihkan tanganku." Mungkin Mingyu tersinggung karena Wonwoo tak lekas mengambil air itu, berfikir bahwa Wonwoo jijik pada tangannya yang membuka botol tadi. Padahal Wonwoo membeku seperti itu karena ia tak menyangka Mingyu sampai rela ke minimarket untuk membeli cairan antiseptic, tisu basah dan air mineral botol.

"Terima kasih." Wonwoo tak banyak berkomentar dan merasa beruntung karena sepertinya Mingyu tak menyadari rona merah tipis di pipi Wonwoo sekarang.

"Kita akan lanjut membersihkan dapur setelah kau merasa lebih baik."

Mingyu tidak dalam mode modusnya, sungguh. Termasuk saat ia tiba-tiba mengenggam tangan Wonwoo. Ia murni hanya ingin membuat _namja_ manis itu lebih baik setelah insiden kornet busuk tadi.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Aku sudah membuang semuanya."

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. Mingyu sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk membuang semua makanan kadaluarsa atau yang sebelumnya ia sebut _best before._ Sementara Wonwoo hanya menunggu di dekat meja makan.

Menanti Mingyu yang tengah menguatkan hati untuk membuang semua bahan makanan yang entah untuk alasan apa ia simpan dan tumpuk setidaknya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Mingyu bahkan sempat menunjukan dari jauh sebuah _chocolate bar_ yang masih tersisa separuhnya itu telah menjadi rumah bagi belatung dan _ngengat_ pada Wonwoo.

Sangat memalukan.

"Kau bisa lihat bukan, lemari dan laci kabinet ini sekarang sudah kosong. Kita bisa memasukan panci, piring, gelas atau food _processor_ ke dalam sini. Jadi meja makanmu bisa kembali digunakan."

Mingyu menganggukan kepalanya. Perkataan Wonwoo seperti membuat segalanya terasa mudah. Hanya tinggal memindahkan dan semua beres, namun nyatanya tak semudah itu. Banyak hal yang harus dibersihkan.

Wonwoo mulai mengeluarkan senjata andalannya. Pembersih serbaguna, pemutih dan sebotol dettol. Wonwoo jauh lebih menyukai benda-benda itu dibandingkan dengan _skin care_ dan _make up_ yang tengah digandrungi oleh para anak muda Korea Selatan pada umumnya.

"Target utamaku adalah kompor milikmu lalu _microwave_. Bisa bantu aku?"

Letak _microwave_ berada diatas kompor. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat beberapa letak barang yang abnormal di rumah Mingyu ini, dan Mingyu memberi alasan singkat bahwa sudah tidak ada ruang lagi dan kompor itu memang sudah tak ia gunakan. Alasan yang seolah membenarkan letak _microwave_ diatas kompor.

"Kau biasa menggunakan kompor ini?"

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia telah memindahkan _microwave_ dari atas kompor, membuka tutup kaca yang melindungi kompornya dan lagi-lagi Wonwoo mau muntah.

"Astaga bau sekali."

Wonwoo mendelik, Mingyu yang membuat kompor ini bau dan ia sendiri yang mengeluh.

"Terakhir aku menggunakannya Natal tahun kemarin."

Bagus Kim Mingyu, sekarang sudah hampir Natal lagi, berarti sudah hampir satu tahun Mingyu membiarkan kompor itu tak terpakai. Bukan masalah memang jika Mingyu menutup kompor itu dalam keadaan bersih, tapi menjadi masalah saat Mingyu meninggalkannya dalam keadaan kotor. Wonwoo bisa melihat kerak sisa makanan yang menetes itu di seluruh permukaan kompor, termasuk ke cagak penyangganya.

Ditambah dengan posisi _microwave_ yang berada diatasnya yang sering Mingyu pakai, menghantarkan hawa panas yang sanggup melelehkan kerak-kerak sisa makanan itu lalu kembali mendinginkannya saat _microwave_ tak terpakai, bayangkan bau seperti apa yang menguar dari sana.

"Kapan terakhir kau membersihkan kompornya?"

"Aku tidak pernah membersihkannya."

"…"

"Sejak tiga tahun aku tinggal di rumah ini."

Ingin rasanya Wonwoo melempar botol pemutih itu ke kepala Mingyu.

"Kau tahu Wonwoo-ssi aku tak punya waktu."

"Membersihkan kompor itu tidak membuang waktu!"

"Aku hidup sendiri dan harus berangkat pagi, sempat membuat sarapan saja aku sudah bersyukur." Bohong, padahal Seungkwan yang mengantarkan sarapan. Mingyu hanya mendramatisir saja dihadapan Wonwoo.

"Ck! Aku juga hidup sendiri dan aku bisa membersihkan komporku sesaat setelah aku menggunakannya." Wonwoo tentu tak terima dengan alasan itu, dan Mingyu mulai malas menyahutinya.

Perdebatan soal hidup itu seperti akan dimulai saja karena Mingyu yang diam justru membuat Wonwoo mendadak kesal.

"Kau saja yang memang pemalas dan jorok!"

"Ya! Apa katamu?! Hidupku ini sibuk, jadi mana sempat membersihkan ini dan itu!"

"Hey?! Hidupku juga sibuk!"

"Apanya yang sibuk?! Kau itu kurang kerjaan! Hidupmu cuma dipenuhi lap kain dan dettol!"

"Ya! Aku menasehatimu agar hidupmu lebih baik dan kau mengomentari hidupku?!"

Wonwoo bisa darah tinggi jika terus berurusan dengan Kim Jorok Mingyu ini.

"Ck! Sudah kita bersihkan saja!"

Mingyu menyeru kesal pada Wonwoo yang seperti memicu perang dengan makian pedasnya soal hidup ini dan itu. Apa ia lupa dengan semburat merah malu-malu saat Mingyu mengenggam tangannya tadi. Mingyu melihat itu asal kalian tahu saja dan sekarang ia mengomel seperti nenek-nenek cerewet tetangga sebelah itu.

…dan siapa sangka saat tengah menyeru kesal terakhir tadi Mingyu tak sengaja menyenggol sebuah kardus disamping kompor yang Mingyu sendiri tak tahu isinya apa. Kardus itu jatuh dan seperti layaknya gerakan _slow motion,_ Mingyu dan Wonwoo memperhatikan bagaimana prosesi jatuhnya benda itu.

BRUK..

 _Ciiit…ciit…ciit…_

Mingyu seketika _shok._ Rahangnya seperti hendak jatuh, sementara Wonwoo sibuk menatapnya jijik.

"Aku tak tahu jika ada tiga ekor tikus dalam hidupmu.."

Jangankan Wonwoo, Mingyu saja tak tahu jika tak hanya ia yang tinggal nyaman di rumah ini, ada seekor ibu tikus dan dua ekor anak tikus bersemayam di kardus samping kompornya. Perdebatan mereka pun seketika terhenti. Berhenti membicarakan soal hidup ini dan itu.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sejak kejadian tikus tadi, Mingyu hanya bisa diam. Tak banyak berkomentar saat Wonwoo memintanya untuk membersihkan kerak-kerak di kompor dengan sabut kawat ataupun menyiramkan cairan pembersih dan dettol ke bak cuci piring.

Mingyu juga ikut membantu Wonwoo membersihkan peralatan makannya. Semula Mingyu memang sempat protes dengan permintaan Wonwoo untuk mencuci semua piring dan gelas yang ia punya, Mingyu pikir itu tidak kotor karena sama sekali tak digunakan. Namun Wonwoo menggunakan alasan jitu soal tikus-tikus yang mungkin berkeliaran, menyelip diantara gelas dan menginjak peralatan makan milik Mingyu.

Tanpa protes lagi Mingyu langsung membersihkan semua peralatan makannya, terlebih setelah Wonwoo menemukan barang bukti berupa gelas Mingyu yang didasarnya terdapat satu butir kotoran tikus yang sangat menjijikan.

Lalu sekarang keduanya tengah sibuk membersihkan _microwave_ milik Mingyu.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya kapan terakhir kau membersihkannya."

Mingyu sempat tertawa miris. Dibandingkan menimpali perkataan sinis Wonwoo ia memilih untuk membantu _namja_ manis itu membersihkan _microwave_ miliknya. Dengan telaten Wonwoo mengajari Mingyu cara membersihkan _microwave_ -nya dengan benar, dan meminta Mingyu untuk membersihkannya kembali setelah ia selesai menggunakannya.

"Setelah kau selesai menggunakannya dan saat _microwave_ -nya sudah dingin, segera lap dindingnya dengan lap basah lalu keringkan dengan lap kering. Kau juga harus sering-sering membersihkan bagian luarnya agar tetap bersih. Makananmu akan diletakan dalam alat ini dan makanan itu akan masuk ke perutmu, jadi kau harus menjaga agar alat ini tetap bersih sehingga makanan yang kau hangatkan disini tidak terkontaminasi."

Mingyu mendengarkannya dengan seksama bagaimana Wonwoo menjelaskan cara membersihkan _microwave_ miliknya serta nasihat Wonwoo soal makanan bersih.

"Aku terbiasa meletakan sepotong lemon di dalam _microwave_ , memanaskannya sebentar disana, tapi jangan sampai membuatnya meleleh. Aroma lemon dapat menjadi antiseptik alami. Aku mempelajarinya di internet, kau bisa mempraktekannya mulai dari sekarang, dan terakhir biasakan untuk mencabut kontak listriknya jika tak digunakan, agar _microwave_ milikmu tetap awet."

Lengkap dengan tips bagaimana cara merawat _microwave_ -nya.

Wonwoo menutup _microwave_ Mingyu yang telah ia bersihkan. Tidak mengkilap seperti baru memang tapi setidaknya sudah layak untuk memasukan makanan ke dalamnya, karena sebelumnya Wonwoo berfikir mungkin Mingyu memasukan sampah ke dalam _microwave_ itu hingga kotor luar biasa.

"Sekarang tinggal memindahkan piring dan gelas yang sudah kau cuci ke dalam lemari kabinet, memindahkan tongkat-tongkat baseball yang aku sendiri tak tahu mengapa ada disini dan membersihkan lantainya dengan pemutih. Kau harus membantuku."

Mingyu suka Wonwoo yang seperti ini. Meskipun tutur katanya tak lembut tapi ketara sekali Wonwoo membimbingnya untuk kearah yang lebih baik. Dibandingkan berteriak marah-marah, Wonwoo lebih cocok seperti ini.

Cara Wonwoo meminta bantuan sekarang pun terasa menyenangkan bagi Mingyu, walaupun ia tetap terkadang menggerutu saat melihat masih saja ada kekacauan di dapur itu tapi perlahan Mingyu mengerti bahwa Wonwoo sebenarnya baik, hanya terkadang cara penyampaiannya yang blak-blakan itu membuat Mingyu tersinggung.

Wonwoo sebenarnya ingin membuat Mingyu berubah, lagipula apa yang Wonwoo katakan memang benar seluruhnya sehingga mereka tak seharusnya berdebat tentang hal tak penting.

Melihat Wonwoo yang seperti ini juga membuat Mingyu berfikir aneh soal betapa beruntungnya pasangan Wonwoo kelak. Dengan perawakannya yang manis itu Wonwoo sangat cocok menjadi istri idaman yang akan terus membimbing suaminya, sekalipun terkadang obsesi-nya akan bersih-bersih itu sedikit berlebihan, tapi salahkah Mingyu jika ia berharap bisa dekat dengan Wonwoo?

Tak muluk dengan berharap Wonwoo dapat menjadi istrinya kelak karena Mingyu masih tahu diri.

Luka di hatinya pun masih menyisakan trauma untuk Mingyu, sementara Wonwoo masih cukup asing baginya.

"Wonwoo-ssi.."

"Ya?"

Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya kearah Mingyu. Kini ia tengah sibuk membersihkan lantai dapur Mingyu sementara Mingyu memasukan piring ke dalam kabinet. Sebenarnya Mingyu tak ingin membuat Wonwoo berlutut membersihkan lantai seperti upik abu begitu, tapi Wonwoo nampak nyaman dengan cairan pemutih dan _sponge_ berbusa di tangannya. Jadi Mingyu tak melarangnya.

"Apa benar kau seorang penderita OCD?"

Wonwoo sempat terkekeh pelan, sekilas menatap Mingyu yang penasaran akan dirinya.

"Aku sebenarnya tak suka disebut sebagai penderita, karena aku merasa aku tidak sakit."

Mingyu merasa bersalah telah mengatakan hal demikian pada Wonwoo.

"Ma-maafkan aku Wonwo-ssi."

"Tidak masalah, aku memang tidak merasa sakit padahal aku pergi ke dokter dan berkonsultasi tentang kebiasaan bersih-bersihku. Sangat lucu bukan?"

Mingyu sempat tersentuh dengan penuturan Wonwoo. Ia pun teringat akan ucapan Hansol yang pertama kali menyebutnya sakit karena kebiasaannya menimbun barang.

"Jadi kau benar-benar OCD?"

"Ya, dokter memvonisku sebagai penderita OCD sekitar setahun yang lalu."

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Cemas, aku cemas akan diriku yang kotor. Aku takut kotor. Aku selalu ingin menangis jika mengetahui diriku kotor, sebab itu aku selalu bersih-bersih. Seperti orang gila."

DEG

Entah ini perasaan Mingyu saja atau tidak, tapi Mingu bisa merasakan ada perubahan dalam ekspresi wajah Wonwoo, sekalipun _namja_ manis itu menutupinya dengan tetap fokus membersihkan lantai.

"Apa kau membersihkan rumahmu setiap hari?"

Sungguh Mingyu hanya ingin tahu tentang Wonwoo dan berhubung Wonwoo nampaknya tak keberatan menjelaskan tentang dirinya, maka Mingyu masih terus saja bertanya.

"30 jam dalam seminggu. Itu waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk bersih-bersih."

Mingyu membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Percayalah ia sangat pintar dengan yang namanya berhitung, oleh sebab itu ia dapat dengan mudah menyimpulkan bahwa Wonwoo menghabiskan waktu hampir 4 setengah jam perharinya hanya untuk bersih-bersih.

"Mem-membersihkan seluruh rumah?" Mingyu sampai tergagap saking tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, aku membersihkan dapur, kamar mandi, kamar tidur, halaman rumah, mengepel lantai, mengelap seluruh jendela rumah dan membersihkan pajangan rumah."

Rahang Mingyu serasa mau jatuh, Wonwoo berbeda sekali dengan Mingyu yang tak pernah meluangkan waktu untuk bersih-bersih. Seingat Mingyu, Hansol yang rajin saja hanya membersihkan rumahnya secara keseluruhan seminggu sekali dan itu saja sudah membuat Seungkwan mengeluh. Bagaimana dengan Wonwoo?

Mingyu bisa mati berdiri jika mengikuti kebiasaan Wonwoo.

"Apa itu aneh?"

Lalu Wonwoo masih bertanya apakah itu aneh. Ia dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Mingyu, memang seperti itulah pandangan setiap orang saat mendengar ceritanya, karena itu Wonwoo sebenarnya malas bercerita. Namun entah kenapa ia justru tanpa beban menceritakan hal itu pada Mingyu.

Tanpa ia sadari, Wonwoo seperti tak ingin terlihat asing di mata Mingyu dan tanpa Wonwoo sadari pula Mingyu pun sebenarnya demikian.

Lalu pertanyaan Wonwoo itu membuat Mingyu sadar bahwa tak seharusnya ia menatap Wonwoo sedemikian rupa. _Namja_ manis itu bisa saja tersinggung dan jika Mingyu menganggap Wonwoo aneh maka apa bedanya dengan Mingyu?

Wonwoo pasti menganggap Mingyu lebih aneh lagi karena membiarkan tiga ekor tikus tinggal nyaman di dalam kardus samping kompor.

Jadi intinya mereka sama-sama aneh? Entahlah Mingyu tak berani menyimpulkan.

"Sudah selesai!"

Terlalu banyak berfikir membuat Mingyu tak sadar jika Wonwoo telah selesai membersihkan lantai. Telah mengelap busa di lantai dengan lap basah lalu mengeringkannya dengan lap kering, dan terakhir menyemprotkan cairan antiseptik kesukaan Wonwoo, dettol di atas lantai yang setengah kering itu.

"Aku akan meninggalkan parfum favoritku ini di dapurmu, Mingyu-ssi."

Mingyu dibuat melongo saat melihat senyum manis Wonwoo untuk yang pertama kalinya. Senyum yang lebar hingga membuat deretan giginya yang rapi terlihat dan mata sipitnya membentuk bulan sabit.

Ingin rasanya Mingyu meleleh. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan piring-piringnya karena terlalu fokus memperhatikan Wonwoo.

"Untuk ukuran seseorang yang tinggal sendiri, piringmu terlalu banyak." Wonwoo kembali berkomentar namun Mingyu tak merasa kesal sama sekali, karena senyum manis itu masih terlihat bahkan saat ia membantu Mingyu memasukan peralatan makan itu.

"Aku tidak percaya ini akan selesai."

Tanpa sadar Mingyu berdecak kagum saat semua sudah selesai. Dapur yang semula seperti baru diterjang badai itu kini sudah bersih dan rapi. Tercium aroma menyegarkan dari pemutih aroma apel yang Wonwoo gunakan, juga bau steril dettol yang menenangkan.

Mingyu sangat puas dengan hal ini. _Namja_ tampan itu kemudian menatap Wonwoo yang juga terlihat puas dan senang.

"Inikah alasan mengapa kau bekerja di CC Cleaner?"

"Eoh?"

"Untuk membawa kebahagiaan lewat kegiatan bersih-bersih seperti ini?"

Tak bisa dihindari lagi, rona merah sudah menjalar di pipi ranum milik Wonwoo. Manis sekali, dan Mingyu berusaha untuk tidak mencium atau mengigitnya gemas. Wonwoo nampak menundukan kepalanya malu. Ia jelas mengerti maksud Mingyu, ia senang karena Mingyu mengerti apa yang ia rasakan.

Jika Wonwoo bertanya sebelumnya apakah ia aneh, maka Mingyu akan degan lantang menyebutnya tidak.

Wonwoo tidak aneh saat ia merasa lega dan senang melihat semuanya teratur dan bersih. Karena Mingyu juga merasakah hal itu, ia lega dan senang melihat dapurnya sekarang. Mungkin dapurnya tidak mengkilap dan perabotnya sama sekali tidak baru, tapi ini semua layak untuk dijadikan tempat mengolah makanan. Setidaknya Mingyu sudah membuang jauh-jauh tikus-tikus itu dan juga seluruh makanan kadaluarsanya.

"Aku senang kau membantuku Wonwoo-ssi." Ucap Mingyu tulus, sempat membuat Wonwoo terpaku. Bohong jika ia menyebut Mingyu itu tidak tampan.

Kemudian yang terjadi selanjutnya masuk kategori modus memang, Mingyu mengakui itu saat ia dengan sengaja mengenggam tangan Wonwoo.

"A-ada banyak hal yang harus dibersihkan!"

Wonwoo langsung menjerit dan kabur saat Mingyu mulai meremas tangannya. Kelewat mesra. Entahlah, padahal mereka sempat bertengkar dan berteriak tapi Mingyu merasa luar biasa senang. Mingyu meralat habis semua pemikirannya yang mengatakan bahwa kehadiran Wonwoo di hari pertama bersih-bersih ini terasa tidak menyenangkan.

Membayangkan hari-hari kedepan bersama Wonwoo membuat Mingyu tak sabar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End of Chapter 2 : Hari Pertama

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang sudah membaca ff meanie perdana sayaaaa *hug

Mungkin ff ini akan tamat sekitar 5 chapter, dan saya agak sedih karena sekarang acara Obsessive Compulsive Cleaner di TLC udah tamat jadi saya ga dapet lagi inspirasi baru wkwkwk

Balik lagi kef f ini, saya sebenernya ngakak waktu tau kalo Mingyu ternyata salah satu member yang bersih wkwk jadi merasa berdosa *plak, penggambaran dapurnya juga saya buat horror disesuaikan dengan imajinasi saya wkwkwk

Ini baru hari pertama, dan masih ada hari kedua, ketiga dan terakhir keempat. Saya udah sempet kasih penjelasan soal hidup Mingyu di London dan saya agak random soal aturan izin tinggal, izin kepemilikan properti dan kewarganegaraan Mingyu, aslinya tentu kalo hidup di London ga gitu wkwkk karena saya ga terlalu sempet pastiin gimana status izin tinggal di London juga jadi anggap aja begitu yaaa *maksa wkwkwk

Akhir kata terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview, dan sudah membacaaaaaa

Special Thanks : Park RinHyun-Uchiha ; itsmevv ; DevilPrince ; 17MissCarat ; Nikeisha Farras ; ; Miss Arachin ; JeyllyKim ; Skymoebius ; p2kachuw ; Estrella Choi ; mingyu ; doeO.O ; Rei Rena ; wonuugyu ; wow11

Have a nice day!

Sign

Dara


	3. Chapter 3

"Selamat pagi."

Mingyu menyambut kedatangan Wonwoo dengan senyum lima jarinya. Membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan Wonwoo masuk. _Mood_ -nya sangat baik terlebih setelah mendapati penampilan Wonwoo yang super manis hari ini.

Dua hari kemarin Wonwoo sedikit menata rambutnya, membuatnya terkesan sangat elegan dengan tatanan rambut khas _idol_ Korea yang Mingyu yakini salah satunya Wonwoo juga tiru gaya berbusananya.

Wajar Mingyu berfikir begitu karena Wonwoo sangat modis, lagi-lagi layaknya _idol_ Korea. Namun kali ini Wonwoo terlihat begitu _natural,_ rambutnya tak ditata sama sekali, dibiarkan jatuh halus membingkai wajahnya. Sebuah _sweater_ longgar berwarna putih melapis tubuh kurusnya, panjang lengannya mampu membuat telapak tangan Wonwoo tertutup separuhnya.

Lalu dipadu padankan dengan celana pendek selutut berwarna cokelat lembut.

Sekuat tenaga Mingyu tak menerjang si manis dari Changwon ini. Mingyu ingin menjerit layaknya penggemar.

"Duduklah! Aku yakin kau sudah tak alergi dengan sofaku." Mingyu mengatakannya dengan percaya diri setelah ia dan Wonwoo membersihkan sofanya kemarin.

Rumah Mingyu cukup sederhana, sekalipun perabotnya bagus-bagus tapi rumah itu tidak memiliki ruang tamu, hanya ruang TV yang tak jauh dari ruang makan dan dapur. Kemarin, objek pembersihan Wonwoo adalah dapur dan ruang TV. Wonwoo tak tanggung-tanggung saat membawa sebuah mesin uap untuk membuat sofa Mingyu steril, karena sebelumnya banyak bekas makanan di sofa itu dan ada beberapa noda kotor berbau aneh pula di sana.

Wonwoo sempat melotot saat menyadari bahwa mungkin itu noda sisa permainan solo Mingyu yang mengering. Mingyu langsung menjerit menolaknya kemarin.

"Tentu saja tak alergi, aku sudah membersihkannya dari noda aneh." Wonwoo masih berniat menyindir Mingyu.

 _Namja_ tampan itu kembali refleks memekik keras.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan mendengar teriakan Mingyu dari arah dapur. Selagi ia menunggu Mingyu menghidangkan sesuatu untuknya, Wonwoo melihat kesekeliling. Ia pikir pembersihan rumah Mingyu cukup baik, tepat setelah Wonwoo menilai keadaan ruang TV Mingyu yang semula seperti kapal pecah kini jauh lebih teratur dan bersih.

Hanya saja Wonwoo masih menemukan barang-barang tak seharusnya seperti selimut dan bantal di atas sofa.

"Kau tidur disini?" Tanya Wonwoo saat Mingyu menghampirinya dengan beberapa potong roti dan jus jeruk di nampan.

"Kau membeli ini?" Wonwoo menunjuk roti dan jus jeruk yang Mingyu sajikan.

"Astaga ini masih mengepul asapnya? Kau baru membuatnya?"

Mingyu tertawa gemas mendengar pertanyaan beruntun Wonwoo. Ia meletakan nampannya diatas meja kaca yang sudah sempat ia lap bersih sebelum Wonwoo datang. Mengambil posisi duduk disamping Wonwoo dan menatap _namja_ manis itu.

"Harus kujawab yang mana dulu, Wonwoo-ya?" Mingyu bertanya dengan tangan yang menopang dagu.

BLUSH!

 _Bagaimana ia bisa setampan itu!_ – Jerit Wonwoo tak tahu diri. Ia ingin memukul kepalanya karena tanpa sadar menjadi cerewet dan bertanya banyak hal pada si Kim Tampan Mingyu ini.

Baiklah, Wonwoo pikir otaknya sudah bergeser setelah menyebut Mingyu demikian. Seharusnya Kim Jorok Mingyu bukan? Mengapa jadi Kim Tampan Mingyu.

-,-

Wonwoo berusaha mendatarkan wajahnya.

"Kau tahu aku punya mesin pembuat roti sendiri. Aku membuatnya sebelum kau datang dan rotinya matang saat aku ke dapur tadi, makanya masih panas."

Sudah dikatakan bukan jika Wonwoo sudah berusaha untuk membuat segalanya mudah dengan memasang wajah datarnya. Namun tetap saja nafasnya jadi tak beraturan saat Mingyu menatapnya sedemikian intens dan posisi mereka juga bersebelahan.

Untuk ukuran _namja_ jorok yang gemar menimbun barang, harum nafas Mingyu terlalu segar, suaranya juga dalam terkesan _sexy_ dan liat bibir itu, mengapa terlihat lembut sekali?

Wonwoo jadi gatal sendiri.

Oke, Wonwoo mulai gila. Tak ada korelasi antara jorok – nafas harum – suara seksi – apalagi bibir _kissable_ Mingyu.

-,-

"Lalu soal tidur. Aku memang tidur disini dan…"

Susah payah Wonwoo menelan ludahnya saat Mingyu mulai meraih kedua tangannya.

"…sudah lama sekali aku ingin tidur nyaman di kamarku, namun bodohnya aku karena membuat kekacauan di kamar tidurku hingga aku tak bisa tidur nyaman lagi disana dan menghabiskan malamku tidur di sofa setiap hari."

"M-Mingyu-ya-"

Keduanya sudah berkomitmen kemarin untuk saling mengakrabkan diri tanpa panggilan formal. Mingyu memintanya dan Wonwoo menurut asal kalian tahu.

"Maukah kau membersihkan kekacauan itu bersamaku Wonwoo-ya? Agar aku bisa tidur dengan nyaman?"

GLUP!

Mata itu membuat Wonwoo gila!

Dengan terburu-buru _namja_ manis itu bangkit dari sofa, beranjak dari hadapan Mingyu dan berseru keras.

"Ayo kekamarmu segera!"

Seruan yang terdengar ambigu di telinga Mingyu. Ia nampak puas telah mengerjai Wonwoo di hari kedua pembersihan ini. Cukup lucu saat menyadari wajah merah padam Wonwoo tadi.

"Tunggu aku Wonwoo-ya!"

00000000000000000000000000000000

.

.

.

.

.

 **Obsessive Compulsive to Love**

By : Dara

Summary : Mingyu meninggalkan Seoul menuju London hanya untuk memulai hidup baru dan mencari ketenangan. Namun siapa sangka, hidup barunya itu justru berantakan karena kebiasaannya menimbun barang dan memulai kekacauan di rumahnya sendiri hingga ia memerlukan seorang penderita OCD, Jeon Wonwoo untuk menata ulang hidupnya yang berantakan.

Cast : Kim Mingyu – Jeon Wonwoo. Meanie – Minwoo. Boys Love. Don't Like Don't Read.

 **Chapter 3 : Hari Kedua**

.

.

.

.

.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kau hanya memiliki satu kamar mandi?"

Keduanya telah sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi yang berhadapan langsung dengan kamar tidur Mingyu. Untuk mencapai ke dua ruangan itu, keduanya harus bersusah payah melewati lorong yang di kiri dan kanannya terdapat kardus dan tas plastik berisi _bed cover_ baru. Saling bertumpuk dan kacau.

Wonwoo kemudian dengan pelan menyebutkan bahwa kekacauan di lorong itu akan mereka selesaikan nanti. Akan lebih baik jika membersihkan ruangan terlebih dahulu karena ruangan memiliki sudut-sudut yang lebih sulit dibersihkan dibandingkan lorong.

Terlebih menurut Wonwoo membersihkan lorong sebenarnya cukup mudah, hanya tinggal membuang barang-barang yang menghalangi itu atau melelangnya jika masih baru dan bagus. Sukses membuat Mingyu mendelik tak suka dan Wonwoo hanya menaikan bahunya tak peduli.

"Aku memiliki satu kamar mandi lagi dalam kamar tidur, namun barang-barang semakin bertambah hingga aku mengalih fungsikannya menjadi tempat penyimpanan."

Mingyu menjelaskannya dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia sebenarnya takut membuat _mood_ Wonwoo hancur dengan kekacauan ini. Mau di dalam ataupun di luar, kamar mandi Mingyu tetap penuh kekacauan.

Namun Wonwoo sepertinya berusaha sangat keras untuk memakluminya, tak ingin memancing pertengkaran di hari kedua pembersihan ini karena ia tak mau tenaganya terkuras habis hanya karena itu.

"Kau bisa mandi dengan kondisi kamar mandi seperti ini?"

Mingyu menganggukan kepalanya. Ia malu sebenarnya dengan Wonwoo, merasa dirinya begitu payah dihadapan Wonwoo yang terlihat sangat menilai dirinya dari gaya hidupnya yang berantakan. Mingyu merasa ia seperti tak berarti untuk Wonwoo, tak ada nilai plus sama sekali dari hidupnya yang kacau itu.

Mungkin Mingyu seperti receh bagi Wonwoo.

"Baiklah kita lihat kamarmu."

Mingyu membuka kamarnya perlahan, seperti berusaha mempersiapkan Wonwoo agar tak terkejut dengan kekacauan yang berikutnya.

"Oh My God…" Logat Inggris Wonwoo yang lucu itu keluar. Ia menutup mulutnya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya lalu beralih menatap Mingyu.

Seperti hendak memaki Mingyu namun ia urungkan hal itu.

"Maaf jika aku harus menyebut kamarmu seperti kandang.."

Komentar pedas keluar. Wonwoo harus mengoreksi pemikiran sebelumnya soal dirinya yang enggan memancing pertengkaran karena komentarnya itu justru tak hanya bisa memancing tapi lebih parah lagi.

Namun berhubung ada kata 'maaf' disana, setidaknya jadi terdengar lebih baik di telinga Mingyu. Lagipula Wonwoo memang benar.

Kamar ini seperti kandang, Mingyu punya lemari besar disana, tapi mungkin saking banyaknya baju yang ia beli sampai tak dapat menampung semuanya. Hingga gulungan pakaian menumpuk di ranjang. Berantakan dan banyak sekali. Wonwoo bisa melihat juga beberapa pakaian, celana _jeans_ sampai piyama yang tercecer di lantai.

Wonwoo mengira itu keset sampai ia tanpa sengaja menginjaknya saat berjalan keluar.

"Aku maklum dengan kondisi kamar tidurmu yang berantakan karena kau juga tak tidur disana, tapi aku tak bisa memaklumi soal kamar mandimu ini, Mingyu-ya.."

"…"

"Maksudku, kau menggunakannya setiap hari dan kau membiarkannya dalam kondisi seperti ini?"

Ketara sekali Wonwoo kecewa dan atmosfer berbeda pun muncul. Berbeda dengan mereka yang berdebat kemarin, hari ini Wonwoo justru terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang kecewa dengan kenakalan anaknya.

"Aku tak ingin banyak beralasan tapi kupikir selama airnya masih menyala maka aku tetap bisa mandi dan tak masalah." Tanpa dosa Mingyu mengatakan itu dan Wonwoo ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

Dinding yang berlendir, lantai kamar mandi yang dipenuhi lapisan kecokelatan yang Wonwoo yakini adalah alga, bau yang luar biasa menyengat dan tumpukan botol-botol sabun atau shampoo yang bertumpuk tak jelas di sudut kamar mandi, cermin yang buram karena jamur dan terakhir kloset yang kotor menjijikan.

Astaga… Wonwoo mau pingsan.

"A-aku habis mandi tadi dan a-airnya sedikit tak lancar…" Mingyu bilang sebelumnya tak ingin banyak beralasan, tapi setelah Wonwoo menyadari adanya air berbuih yang sedikit menggenang di dekat saluran pembuangan, ia justru malah beralasan.

Lalu Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tak percaya. Mengapa _namja_ itu tetap terlihat tampan padahal tempat sehari-hari ia membersihkan diri ini keterlaluan buruknya?

Wonwoo tak sanggup. Ia memijit pelipisnya pelan.

Keduanya tengah ada di lorong antara pintu kamar mandi dan kamar tidur Mingyu, sementara kepala Wonwoo berulang kali menoleh kearah kamar mandi dan kamar tidur hingga membuatnya gemas sendiri.

"Kau memiliki lemari tapi kenapa masih ada tumpukan pakaian di atas ranjang, Mingyu?" Wonwoo tanpa sadar sedikit menghentakan kakinya gemas dan menatap Mingyu heran.

Tapi bukannya marah seperti kemarin, Mingyu justru hanya bisa meringis pelan.

"Membiarkannya berantakan seperti ini memudahkanku untuk memilih pakaian."

Wonwoo menghela napas kasar. Terlebih setelah Mingyu menambahkan bahwa setelah mencuci pakaian, menjemurnya lalu kering, Mingyu memang biasa membiarkan pakaiannya ini _'awut-awutan'_ diatas ranjangnya sendiri. Menyetrikanya setelah ia benar-benar ingin menggunakannya.

"Lagipula aku hidup sendiri, aku tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk menyetrika dan memasukan bajuku ke dalam lemari yang sebenarnya memang sudah penuh."

Lagi-lagi beralasan dan Wonwoo malas.

"Ck! Terserah!"

 _Namja_ manis itu pun langsung menyambar ember berisi botol-botol cairan pembersih dan dettol yang sedari tadi memang Mingyu pegang dan dengan langkah yang menghentak langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Wonwoo melangkah tanpa berfikir bahwa lantai kamar mandi itu licin luar biasa.

Duk…

Duk…

Ember dan botol-botol itu jatuh, tapi tidak dengan Wonwoo. _Namja_ manis itu sebenarnya cukup familiar dengan adegan seperti ini. Seperti adegan dalam telenovela yang sering ia tonton. Saat pemeran utama wanita yang hampir jatuh ditangkap oleh sang pemeran utama pria.

Wajah Wonwoo menubruk dada bidang Mingyu saat _namja_ itu menyelamatkan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh membentur lantai. Posisi ini memaksa Wonwoo untuk bisa mendengar suara detak jantung Mingyu yang keras.

Menyadari bahwa Wonwoo begitu pas di pelukannya Mingyu mulai tersenyum jahil.

"Beruntungnya aku karena tak menyikat kamar mandi ini sejak lama." Bisik Mingyu berniat menggoda dan sukses membuat Wonwoo mendorong dadanya lalu menjerit keras.

Sebenarnya Mingyu ingin respon Wonwoo yang malu-malu dan wajah yang merona, namun respon _namja_ manis itu justru berbeda. Wonwoo seperti tak menganggap tingkah Mingyu itu layaknya pahlawan yang menyelamatkannya dari benturan keras.

"ASTAGA DETTOL-KU TUMPAH!"

Karena Wonwoo justru menjerit histeris karena dettol kesayangannya tumpah.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Astaga! Sampai kapan ini bersih?!" Mingyu memekik tak senang. Hampir setengah jam ia menyikat lantai dekat _bathtub_ dan bagian itu tetap tak kunjung bersih. Masih saja bagian itu licin tak kesat seperti bagian lainnya yang sudah ia bersihkan.

Saking kerasnya pekikan Mingyu, Wonwoo yang tengah membersihkan dinding keramik kamar mandi mau tak mau menoleh kearah Mingyu. Mendapati _namja_ tampan itu merengut sebal, Wonwoo tahu sedari tadi Mingyu melampiaskan kekesalannya itu pada lantai kamar mandi, namun Wonwoo tak tahu jika Mingyu akan sedemikian frustasinya.

"Kau sebaiknya menggunakan ini." Wonwoo akhirnya turun tangan. Ikut berlutut di samping Mingyu setelah sebelumnya meraih satu botol cairan pembersih dengan warna berbeda dari dalam ember dan menyiramkannya ke _spot_ yang tadi Mingyu bersihkan.

Lalu keajaiban seperti terjadi, cairan pembersih yang Wonwoo siramkan berubah warna menjadi putih saat menyentuh lantai keramik. Wonwoo kemudian menyiramnya kembali dengan air bersih.

"Woah.." Tanpa sadar Mingyu berdecak kagum. Menatap Wonwoo tak percaya selagi Wonwoo menatapnya datar.

"Itu kerak, dan aku menggunakan cairan pembersih kerak tadi." Jelas Wonwoo, dan ia agak heran dengan reaksi berlebihan Mingyu yang langsung berubah cerah karena teknik pembersihan kerak yang ia lakukan.

"Woahh, bagaimana bisa hilang seperti itu tanpa perlu disikat?" Seru Mingyu masih tak percaya. Ia menyikatnya sedari tadi dan noda sama sekali tak hilang sementara Wonwoo melakukannya layaknya seorang pesulap yang menghilangkan seekor kelinci.

Padahal bagi Wonwoo itu biasa saja.

"Kau tak pernah membersihkan kerak sebelumnya ya?"

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya, seharusnya Wonwoo sudah tahu jawaban Mingyu karena ia yakin Mingyu tidak pernah membersihkan kamar mandinya, kalaupun pernah pasti sangat jarang. Wonwoo memutar matanya malas.

"Aku juga tidak pernah membersihkan kerak membandel seperti ini sebelumnya?"

Mingyu memukul tangan Wonwoo pelan. Terkekeh pelan seolah Wonwoo tengah mengeluarkan lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Hey, kau ini mana mungkin belum pernah. Orang-orang gila bersih sepertimu pasti sudah pernah membersihkan semua noda kan?" Mingyu mengatakannya dengan percaya diri selagi Wonwoo telah berdiri dari posisinya dan lanjut membersihkan dinding keramik.

"Tentu saja belum pernah, karena aku tak akan membiarkan kerak menjijikan seperti itu sampai menempel di kamar mandiku sendiri."

JLEB!

Mingyu seharusnya sudah tahu bahwa Wonwoo tetaplah si mulut tajam yang sadis. Ia mengatakannya dengan santai namun benar-benar mengenai Mingyu. Sukses kembali membuat _namja_ tampan itu merengut sebal dan melampiaskannya kembali pada lantai.

Sementara Wonwoo sibuk tertawa dalam hati, semakin Mingyu kesal maka semakin besar pula tenaganya untuk menyikat lantai kamar mandi, jadi akan lebih cepat bersih bukan?

Wonwoo pikir Mingyu benar-benar lucu.

Apalagi saat ia tengah merajuk di awal tadi. Bukan salah Wonwoo sebenarnya saat ia refleks menjerit saat dettol kesayangannya tumpah, namun Mingyu justru salah paham. _Namja_ tampan itu merajuk dengan mengatakan Wonwoo tak tahu terima kasih karena justru mengomelinya karena lantai kamar mandinya itu menyebabkan ia hampir terpeleset dan dettolnya tumpah.

Mingyu mendelik tak suka tadi. Ia nampak begitu kesal dan Wonwoo mencoba mengerti bahwa Mingyu hanya ingin dipuji. Disebut pahlawan yang menyelamatkannya namun mau bagaimana lagi pada dasarnya Wonwoo itu tak terbiasa memuji seseorang. Bisa-bisa yang ada pipinya justru yang terbakar jika memuji Mingyu.

Ditambah dengan kata-kata pedas Wonwoo tadi, yasudahlah Mingyu semakin merajuk. Bibir tebalnya itu hampir jatuh karena mengerucut. Wonwoo menatapnya gemas.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menggerutu begitu hm?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan nada menyindir yang ketara sekali.

"Diamlah!" Mingyu marah. Ia jadi sensitif dan Wonwoo tak ingin memperpanjangnya.

"Terima kasih, Mingyu-ya."

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Wonwoo mengatakannya. Sementara Mingyu merasa hening sejenak, seperti telinganya salah mendengar saat Wonwoo mengucap terima kasih.

"Terima kasih kau sudah menyelamatkanku tadi, karena jika tidak mungkin kepalaku sudah bocor dan kau akan masuk penjara."

Ucapan terima kasih yang ujungnya terdengar aneh dan Wonwoo berusaha menyebutkannya sedatar mungkin sekalipun bagi Mingyu itu justru terdengar sangat manis.

Senyum lebar pun langsung terukir di wajah Mingyu. _Namja_ itu kemudian menatap Wonwoo dengan posisinya yang masih jongkok di lantai sementara dihadapannya Wonwoo juga tengah menatapnya dengan tangan kanan yang masih memegang spons.

"Refleksku hebat kan?"

Wonwoo berdecih pelan. Mudah sekali mengembalikan mood _namja_ tampan itu. Tak ingat ia tengah merajuk tadi, dan hanya karena Wonwoo mengalah dan mengucap terima kasih ia sudah tersenyum lebar begitu.

"Iya kau hebat…" Bisik Wonwoo pelan.

"Nice! Aku memang hebat!" Pekik Mingyu senang.

Wonwoo menyesal karena membuat Mingyu jadi besar kepala. Sementara Mingyu merasa diatas awan, ia sadar Wonwoo adalah tipikal orang yang jarang memuji dan dipuji. Sehingga sekali mendapat pujian dari Wonwoo maka itu berarti nilai plus dan Mingyu berhasil mendapatkannya.

Padahal percayalah bahwa Wonwoo itu hanya menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu yang menjurus soal ia itu hebat atau tidak, karena pada dasarnya Wonwoo itu kadang sadis.

"Jika kau hebat, maka bersihkan klosetmu sekarang juga!"

Sekarang kesadisan itu terlihat. Mingyu berdecak pelan, ia sudah membayar mahal untuk CC Cleaner dan jika pada akhirnya ia tetap ikut membersihkan ini dan itu untuk apa ia membayar. Terkadang sesekali Mingyu ingin memukul kepala Jeon Wonwoo yang sangat hobi memerintah itu dengan botol dettol kesayangannya.

Lihat kan? Mingyu itu benar-benar cepat berubah suasana hatinya.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ayolah, kita harus makan siang."

Mingyu mengeluh. Ia lapar sungguh dan Wonwoo masih saja berkutat pada cermin di kamar mandi miliknya itu. Padahal Mingyu sudah membersihkannya tadi, tapi Wonwoo tetap belum puas.

"Kau lihat, jika aku jadi kau maka aku akan mengganti cermin ini."

Wonwoo malah berkomentar tentang cerminnya yang memiliki goresan di tengah, Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Goresan kecil itu ada karena pisau cukur milikku."

"Bagaimana bisa pisau cukurmu itu sampai melukai cermin ini?"

Baiklah, Wonwoo mulai berlebihan dengan istilah 'melukai' yang ia gunakan, sementara Mingyu sendiri tak ingat pasti bagaimana kronologis pisau cukurnya bisa 'melukai' cermin itu tapi percayalah bahwa itu tak akan benar-benar menganggu.

Tapi tidak untuk Wonwoo, jika ia menemukan sedikit cacat saja maka ia tak akan berhenti berusaha untuk menghilangkannya, dan jika tetap tidak hilang maka Wonwoo akan benar-benar frustasi dan berakhir membuang benda tersebut. Mengantinya dengan yang baru hingga cacat itu tak lagi terlihat di matanya.

… _dan jika saja tubuh ini dapat dibuang dan diganti dengan yang baru, maka aku tidak akan melihat lagi cacat ini untuk selamanya._

GREP…

Wonwoo tersentak saat Mingyu meraih tangannya yang masih saja sibuk menggosok cermin itu lembut, wajah tampan Mingyu terpantul jelas pada cermin di hadapannya, begitupun dengan senyumnya yang manis. Postur tubuh Mingyu yang lebih tinggi dari Wonwoo memunculkan perasaan aneh dalam diri Wonwoo.

Seperti merasa terlindungi.

 _Namja_ manis itu memang kerap kali jatuh, ia terkadang terpengaruh dengan pemikirannya sendiri yang mendadak dapat membuat suasana hatinya memburuk.

Namun kehadiran tiba-tiba Mingyu membuat hatinya hangat.

"Jangan berlebihan, itu hanya goresan kecil." Mingyu mengatakannya pelan, seperti sebuah bisikan. Mingyu tak mungkin berteriak saat posisinya dan Wonwoo begitu dekat saat ini.

Hingga dada bidang itu menempel pada punggungnya, Wonwoo lagi-lagi dapat merasakan detak jantung Mingyu yang begitu cepat. Sejenak membuat Wonwoo berpikir apakah Mingyu selalu berdebar saat berdekatan dengannya?

"Tapi tahukah kau bahwa goresan kecil itu tetap membuatnya terlihat cacat dan tidak berguna?" Wonwoo menatapnya bayangan Mingyu sendu.

Seperti ada perasaan tak rela dalam hati Wonwoo, seolah Wonwoo ingin mengatakan yang sebaliknya dan tak ingin Mingyu menyetujui perkataannya.

Beruntung Mingyu bukanlah orang yang tak peka. Ia cukup sensitif dengan apa yang Wonwoo rasakan, ia tahu bahwa seseorang tidak akan dengan tiba-tiba menderita suatu _disorder._ Wonwoo pasti punya masa lalu yang berat, bahkan mungkin masih membebaninya hingga sekarang dan goresan di cermin itu seolah memancing masa lalunya untuk menguasai diri Wonwoo.

"Bagiku itu bukan cacat, sekalipun kau menyebutnya demikian Wonwoo-ya."

Mingyu sadar bahwa sebelumnya ada makna dibalik perkataan Wonwoo, seperti sebuah pesan tersirat. Hanya saja Mingyu belum mengetahuinya karena Wonwoo masih terlalu asing untuknya, bahkan Mingyu pun masih terlalu asing untuk Wonwoo.

Tak ada yang ia diketahui tentang Wonwoo begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi sebagai manusia yang sama-sama memiliki beban masa lalu, Mingyu hanya ingin membuat Wonwoo nyaman dan beruntung Wonwoo tak menolak kenyamanan yang Mingyu berikan itu. Ia tak berontak saat Mingyu memeluknya dari belakang, dan kedekatan mereka itu masih terpantul nyata dalam cermin.

"Kenapa?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa aku menilainya cacat sementara kau tidak?"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu penuh tanya selagi _namja_ tampan itu terkekeh pelan.

"Karena cacat ataupun tidak itu tergantung cara kita memandang saja, begitupun dengan berguna atau tidaknya sesuatu. Tapi ingatlah bahwa tak ada yang tidak berguna, karena Tuhan tak akan pernah menciptakan sesuatu yang tidak ada gunanya, Wonwoo-ya."

DEG..

Mingyu bukanlah orang yang pandai merangkai kata sebenarnya, ia juga tak tergolong puitis sekalipun banyak yang menyebutnya tipikal _namja_ romantis. Tapi yang pasti ia sebenarnya sangat pandai membuat orang lain menjadi lebih baik. Termasuk Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum. Mingyu senang melihat senyum itu, ia merasa telah berhasil menghilangkan satu beban di hati Wonwoo hingga senyum tulus itu terlihat. Sementara Wonwoo merasa hatinya seketika menghangat karena Mingyu dapat menangkap makna tersirat yang tanpa sadar ia lempar padanya.

Lalu kata-kata Mingyu barusan itu seolah membuat Wonwoo merasa dirinya berharga. Bahwa cacat atau tidaknya itu bukanlah indikator mutlak, begitupun dengan berguna atau tidak.

 _Dirimu tetap berguna Jeon Wonwoo…_

"Terima kasih Mingyu-ya.."

"Sama-sama.."

Keduanya tersenyum hingga Wonwoo menyadari kedekatan posisi mereka. Bahkan ini tak pantas disebut dekat saat tubuh mereka telah menempel satu sama lain. Namun lucunya, Wonwoo justru tak meminta Mingyu melepaskannya, ia seperti ingin memanfaatkan _moment_ itu dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Pantas atau tidak pantas itu tergantung bagaimana cara memandangnya, pikir Wonwoo. Sedikit banyak ia mulai tertular pemikiran Mingyu. Bahkan saat Mingyu mulai membaui rambutnya yang harum, Wonwoo malah semakin menyandarkan tubuhnya nyaman di dada bidang Mingyu.

" _Cheeseburger.."_

Lagi-lagi logat Inggris yang membuat Mingyu ingin tertawa.

"Kau lapar kan, Mingyu-ya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku juga, ayo kita makan _cheeseburger._ "

"Baiklah, ayo kita pesan _cheeseburger, curly fries,_ dan _cola."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pesanan makanan cepat saji mereka telah tiba 15 menit yang lalu dan Mingyu tak punya alasan lain untuk tidak segera menyantap makan siangnya itu terkecuali protes Wonwoo yang menyuruhnya cuci tangan terlebih dahulu.

Ajaibnya Mingyu menurut, mencuci tangannya dan duduk tenang di sofa selagi Wonwoo mengeluarkan dua porsi _cheeseburger,_ dua porsi _curly fries,_ dan dua gelas _cola_ dari kantung kertas cokelat berlabel restoran cepat saji itu.

"Apa kita perlu memakannya diatas nampan?"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang tengah menata makan siang mereka diatas nampan.

"Agar remahnya tidak berceceran, aku terbiasa makan dengan nampan. Jadi kau harus membiasakannya pula jika ingin sofamu tetap bersih."

Sebuah teori kehidupan Jeon Wonwoo yang harus Mingyu terapkan mulai sekarang. Sekalipun akal sehatnya menjerit untuk tidak menuruti Wonwoo yang sangat berlebihan itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hatinya itu seperti sudah terlanjur jatuh dan akan terus menuruti Wonwoo mulai sekarang.

"Baiklah."

Keduanya kemudian makan dengan tenang sampai Mingyu tiba-tiba mengomentari cara makan Wonwoo.

"Mulutmu lebar juga.." Mingyu terkekeh pelan saat Wonwoo dapat melahap langsung _cheeseburger_ miliknya yang super tebal itu. Wonwoo merengut sebal.

"Jangan biasakan berbicara saat makan!" Ketus Wonwoo. Namun Mingyu menanggapinya sebagai sebuah lelucon tak lucu dari Wonwoo.

"Kau tahu alasan mengapa selain menonton film, sepasang kekasih sangat suka menghabiskan waktu makan siang dan makan malam bersama?"

Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya, acuh tak acuh.

"Karena saat makan bersama adalah saat yang tepat untuk bisa berbincang tentang diri masing-masing."

Mingyu memang tak berharap bahwa Wonwoo akan menceritakan banyak hal tentang dirinya setelah insiden pelukan di kamar mandi tadi. Mingyu hanya ingin menunjukan bahwa dirinya adalah teman berbincang yang baik dan sangat tepat melakukannya saat ini, sekalipun Mingyu menggunakan analogi sepasang kekasih tadi.

Namun Wonwoo tetap tak bergeming. Ia masih tetap bercinta dengan _cheeseburger_ di tangannya, bahkan tanpa sadar sedikit saus telah menodai pipi mulusnya.

"Mungkin aku pengecualian." Ujar Wonwoo begitu saja. Ia memang seperti tak menyimak perkataan Mingyu dan _namja_ tampan itu tak tersinggung sama sekali karena sejak awal ia sudah bisa menilai bahwa Wonwoo itu berbeda.

Ia tertutup dan Mingyu pun sebenarnya demikian.

"Baiklah mungkin lain kali."

"Maksudmu?"

Wonwoo mengatakan bahwa jangan biasakan berbicara saat makan tapi ia justru bertanya saat mulutnya masih mengunyah _cheeseburger._ Sukses membuat Mingyu tergelak.

"Ya! Kim Mingyu!" Wonwoo tak suka ditertawakan. Tapi ekspresi penasaran Wonwoo ditambah pipinya yang menggembung itu memang sangat lucu. Perpaduan antara Wonwoo dan _cheeseburger_ memang luar biasa menggemaskan.

"Mungkin lain waktu kita bisa berbicang bersama."

Wonwoo terdiam. Ia sadar bahwa tingkahnya tadi di kamar mandi pasti mengundang rasa ingin tahu Mingyu tentang dirinya.

"Ya, mungkin lain kali."

Namun Wonwoo justru tak menyesal dan menyetujui perkataan Mingyu, seakan ia memang menantikan kemungkinan dimana ia bisa membagi cerita masa lalunya dengan Mingyu. Mungkin diluar hari-hari pembersihan mereka, tapi jika demikian apakah ini berarti Wonwoo menginginkan pertemuan yang lebih lagi selain pertemuan antara klien dan agen bersih-bersih seperti dirinya?

Entahlah, Kim Mingyu itu sudah mempengaruhi pola berfikir Wonwoo dalam sekejap.

"Wonwoo-ya.."

"Hm?"

"Makanmu berantakan."

BLUSH!

Ini terlalu cepat untuk diantisipasi saat Mingyu mengambil selembar tisu dan mengusap mulut Wonwoo yang belepotan, ia juga membersihkan noda saus di pipinya. Ini memang adegan romantis paling klasik, tapi sangat tidak klasik untuk Wonwoo karena seumur hidup belum ada yang melakukan hal ini padanya.

Bahkan orang tuanya sendiri. Mau tak mau Wonwoo jadi merona sendiri seperti anak perawan, sementara sang raja modus Kim Mingyu sibuk menahan tawa.

Ia tahu bahwa Wonwoo itu tipikal _galak-galak tapi mau._ Benar-benar tipe Mingyu kalau kalian ingin tahu.

"Wonwoo-ya.."

"Y-ya?"

"Aku tidak suka saat kau membersihkan mulutmu seperti kemarin."

"Eh?"

Ini edisi serius, Mingyu sedang membahas kebiasaan Wonwoo yang membersihkan mulutnya kasar. Mingyu memang hanya melihatnya sekali saat Wonwoo habis muntah akibat insiden kornet busuk kemarin, tapi menyadari kondisi bibir Wonwoo yang parah seperti ini membuat Mingyu yakin Wonwoo melakukannya sebagai sebuah kebiasaan.

"Lakukanlah dengan lembut, kasihan bibirmu."

Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya kaku seperti robot saat Mingyu menyentuh belah bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya. Mingyu prihatin, bibir tipis itu sebenarnya sangat menggoda tapi tidak dengan kondisi yang memucat dan pecah-pecah begini.

Ketara sekali Wonwoo memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

"Ia akan tetap bersih sekalipun kau mengusapnya dengan lembut." Mingyu tersenyum saat dirinya telah selesai membersihkan mulut Wonwoo. Meninggalkan kekosongan di hati Wonwoo saat _namja_ tampan itu beringsut mundur dan membuat jarak sekalipun masih berhadapan.

Mingyu tak hanya merubah pola pikirnya, tapi Mingyu juga membuatnya mengingat akan masa lalu. Mingyu seperti memotivasi dirinya untuk bangkit sekalipun dengan cara mengingat masa lalunya.

… _andai saja kau tahu apa yang kulakukan pada bibirku sendiri Mingyu-ya.._

"Kau cantik, tersenyumlah.."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Makan siang mereka sudah selesai. Sedikit ada perdebatan di akhir memang saat Mingyu malah bermalas-malasan di sofa sambil meminum _cola_ miliknya dan menolak ajakan Wonwoo untuk kembali bersih-bersih. Sukses membuat Wonwoo melotot tak suka.

"Bagaimana mau cepat selesai jika kau bermalas-malasan?" Wonwoo mengomel keras. Berkacak pinggang layaknya nenek tetangga sebelah yang galak itu. Padahal jika saja Wonwoo tahu, Mingyu sebenarnya tak ingin semuanya cepat selesai.

Karena selesai berarti Wonwoo akan pergi darinya, dan entah kenapa Mingyu tak rela. Ia ingin melihat Wonwoo setiap saat dan mempertanyakan mengapa pertemuan mereka ini harus lewat hubungan klien dan agen-agen pembersih rumah?

Jika saja mereka memulainya dengan hubungan pertemanan, mungkin segalanya menjadi mudah untuk Mingyu karena ia tak akan dihantui oleh bayangan Wonwoo yang tak akan datang lagi ke rumahnya. Dua hari lagi pembersihan akan usai dan Mingyu bertekad untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan Wonwoo.

Berusaha menjadi teman untuk Wonwoo. Hubungan teman itu memang kadang yang paling dekat dengan hubungan cinta. Tapi belum secepat itu Mingyu menyimpulkan perasaannya.

"Ini masih baru?" Pertanyaan Wonwoo membangunkan Mingyu dari lamunannya.

Keduanya kini sudah berada di dalam kamar tidur Mingyu, merapikan tumpukan pakaian diatas ranjang. _Namja_ tampan itu menoleh kearah Wonwoo yang tengah mengangkat plastik berlabel merk terkenal yang didalamnya penuh berisi pakaian baru.

Wonwoo masih menemukan label hargatergantung di setiap pakaian itu dan baunya pun masih baru.

"Aku membelinya saat ada diskon besar-besaran."

Mingyu memang menyebutnya diskon tapi harganya tetap tidak main-main. Sejenak membuat Wonwoo paham mengapa Mingyu mampu membayar paket paling mahal untuk jasa CC Cleaner, ia berasal dari kalangan berada.

Atau bahkan berlebih.

"Kau harus memakainya, model yang ini bagus." Wonwoo menunjukan sebuah kemeja putih dengan kerah hitam pada Mingyu.

"Selera kita sama, aku juga menyukainya. Itu bagus." Mingyu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Wonwoo, sementara _namja_ manis itu hanya menghela napas kasar. Bilang suka tapi tidak pernah memakainya sama sekali.

 _Sama selera, pantatmu Kim Mingyu –_ Wonwoo menggerutu dalam hati kemudian melipat pakaian itu, begitupun dengan pakaian lainnya yang menumpuk diatas ranjang.

Sulit untuk rapi memang, karena beberapa pakaian diantaranya telah kusut. Namun Wonwoo tak punya waktu untuk menyetrika. Sudah hampir pukul 1 siang dan mereka baru menyelesaikan satu ruangan. Menyetrika semua pakaian Mingyu akan sangat memakan waktu.

"Kita bisa menjual pakaian-pakaian yang masih baru."

Mingyu sebenarnya kurang senang, tapi ia juga sadar bahwa banyak barang-barang miliknya yang harus dikurangi.

"Bantulah aku melipat, agar kau bisa sekaligus memilih." Wonwoo menepuk sisi sebelahnya yang kosong. Mengajak Mingyu untuk duduk bersama di lantai dan menyortir pakaiannya.

Wonwoo duduk di lantai?

Ya, setelah ia melapisi lantai tempatnya duduk dengan alas kain bersih yang dibawanya dari rumah.

Mingyu menurut, memilih pakaian yang sekiranya ingin ia gunakan dan memisahkan pakaian yang akan dijual. Sementara Wonwoo melipatnya. Ada kemeja, kaus, _sweater,_ jaket, celana pendek dan celana jeans. Entahlah Wonwoo tak paham lagi bagaimana bisa Mingyu menumpuk pakaian sebanyak ini dan bukan hal mudah untuk Mingyu melepaskannya, sekalipun itu hanya beberapa lembar.

"Kau sudah memiliki model yang sama persis dengan kemeja ini." – Wonwoo

"Aku akan tetap menyimpannya." – Mingyu

"Tapi ini sama, warnanya _baby blue,_ lengan panjang, dan kancing _navy_. Kau tak bisa terus-terusan memiliki pakaian dengan model yang sama persis seperti ini." – Wonwoo

"Ini berbeda merk kau lihat?" – Mingyu.

"Perbedaan dari pita merk di bagian dalam kerah dan itu akan tertutup oleh lehermu."

"Tapi Wonwoo-"

"Hentikan Mingyu! Jual atau buang?"

Itulah setidaknya potongan perdebatan yang berulang kali terjadi. Mingyu gemar menyimpan barang yang sama dan naasnya tak memakai keduanya pula. Ini bukan soal urusan Mingyu kaya sehingga Wonwoo bisa memaklumi semuanya. Orang kaya sekalipun tidak akan melakukan pemborosan segila ini. Dua kemeja masih lumayan, lalu bagaimana dengan empat celana jeans yang sama?

Mingyu sangat boros, dan menjual semua ini mungkin akan membuat Mingyu langsung memiliki mobil. Mobil yang jauh lebih bagus dari milik nenek tetangga sebelah.

Nenek itu cukup berada asal tahu saja.

Mingyu kemudian menggerutu sebal. Disaat Wonwoo seperti tengah melihat pundi-pundi uang dalam wujud pakaian yang ia pikir akan dijual seluruhnya maka tidak dengan Mingyu. Musuh besar seorang penimbun adalah rasa tidak rela.

Saat akan mengucap salam perpisahan pada barang-barang yang ditimbunnya, maka seorang penimbun akan mengucap seribu satu janji agar tak membuatnya berpisah dari barang-barang itu. Namun setelah perpisahan itu batal, yang ada justru barang-barang tersebut kembali terabaikan.

…dan Wonwoo tak ingin Mingyu demikian. Ia ingin Mingyu berubah dan keinginan Wonwoo itu tak pernah ia tunjukan sekalipun pada klien sebelumnya. Mingyu yang pertama.

"Jual atau buang, Mingyu?" Tegas sekali pertanyaan Wonwoo. Seolah tak memberi Mingyu kesempatan untuk memilih selain diantara kedua itu. Wonwoo tentu yakin Mingyu akan berakhir memilih opsi pertama.

"Aku memberikannya untukmu."

Keyakinan Wonwoo meleset. Mingyu mengarahkan kemeja yang sempat menjadi sengketa tadi kearah Wonwoo lalu tersenyum canggung. Wonwoo menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Aku tidak ingin menjualnya, apalagi membuangnya. Jadi kuberikan ini padamu, agar kau memiliki pakaian yang serupa dengan miliki."

BLUSH!

Wonwoo selalu benci dengan pasangan London atau pasangan di mana pun di belahan dunia ini yang mengenakan pakaian _couple._ Bagi Wonwoo itu norak sekali, ia selalu bertanya bagaimana perasaan pasangan yang memakai benda-benda serupa seperti itu dan siapa sangka sekarang Wonwoo mengetahui rasanya.

Ini memang memalukan, pipi Wonwoo bersemu merah membayangkan ia dan Mingyu mengenakan pakaian serupa seperti ini. Tidak couple memang karena mereka tidak dengan sengaja membelinya bersama tapi tetap saja ini tidak biasa untuk Wonwoo.

Tidak biasa tapi tak berarti buruk, memalukan juga tak berarti jelek. Wonwoo bahkan merasakan seperti ada letupan-letupan kecil di perutnya. Ingin menjerit bahwa ide Mingyu itu _VERY NICE!_

Namun tertahan oleh egonya yang selangit.

"I-itu juga jika kau mau, dan suka!" Seru Mingyu pura-pura tak senang dengan reaksi malu-malu Wonwoo. Mengutuk dirinya yang selalu berfikir bahwa ia _don juan,_ tapi mengapa jadi gugup begini.

Padahal sebelumnya Wonwoo pun ia goda beberapa kali, ia gemas dengan sikap sok jual mahal Wonwoo dan menggodanya adalah yang paling menyenangkan. Tapi mengapa ia jadi malu sendiri begini?

Entahlah. Pipi Mingyu jadi ikutan merona. Ide memberikan pakaian itu cukup gila, membawa Mingyu pada pemikiran soal mereka yang benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mingyu kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya canggung selagi Wonwoo berusaha menunjukan wajah datarnya.

"Celana dalam ini juga sama. Berarti ini untukku juga?"

Wonwoo menunjuk dua kotak celana dalam baru yang tergeletak tak jauh dari mereka. Wajah datar yang ia usahakan itu gagal total, pipi yang merona parah dan nada bicaranya yang seperti berbisik juga ikut memancing semakin parahnya rona merah di pipi Mingyu.

Seperti sepasang kucing yang malu-malu.

"T-tidak.. mu-mungkin berbeda antara ukuran milikku dan milikmu _.._ " Bisik Mingyu tak kalah pelan seperti bisik-bisik.

Wonwoo tak tahan, memilih menyibukan diri lagi dengan melipat pakaian sementara Mingyu memalingkan wajahnya.

Kata _milikmu_ dan _milikku_ yang Mingyu gunakan tadi merujuk pada ukurang lingkar pinggul. Demi Tuhan Mingyu bersumpah bahwa Wonwoo lebih kurus dan pinggulnya lebih ramping darinya, sementara pikiran Wonwoo sudah pergi kemana-mana. Mingyu harus belajar untuk tak menggunakan istilah ambigu sepertinya.

Mungkin ini hanya _moment_ sederhana, tapi bagi Mingyu dan Wonwoo ini terasa luar biasa.

Entahlah.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pipi keduanya sudah normal kembali. Meskipun masih tercetak rona tipis di pipi Wonwoo karena kulitnya yang putih sekali sehingga rona merah sedikit saja akan sangat terlihat, sementara wajah tan Mingyu lebih bisa diajak kompromi. Ia tak lagi terlihat merona parah seperti tadi.

Keduanya telah menyelesaikan soal pakaian. Bagian yang akan dijual, Wonwoo letakan dalam plastik besar sehingga mudah membawanya sementara yang tetap disimpan telah tertumpuk rapi di atas ranjang yang seprai dan _bed covernya_ sudah diganti oleh Mingyu.

Lantai kamar tidur sementara telah disapu oleh Wonwoo, setidaknya agar kakinya tak kotor lagi saat menginjak lantai dan Mingyu berjanji untuk menghilangkan debu-debu di sudut kamarnya dengan _vaccum cleaner_ nanti setelah mereka selesai dengan satu lemari besar ini.

Wonwoo sudah menebak kekacauan seperti apa yang ada di dalam lemari itu dan tebakannya benar saat Mingyu membuka lemarinya.

Bau barang-barang yang telah tersimpan lama langsung tercium. Wonwoo pikir lemari itu sudah seperti museum pribadi untuk Mingyu. Tak tepat jika menyebutnya lemari pakaian yang umum diletakan di kamar tidur, karena lemari itu bahkan tak hanya berisi pakaian. Ada lampu tidur dengan kabel-kabel rumit yang Wonwoo heran mengapa ada disana.

Juga tumpukan kertas dan kotak-kotak di dalamnya.

"Kita akan menyortirnya. Sistemnya seperti pakaian tadi, namun aku yakin tak akan ada yang dijual seperti sebelumnya. Akan lebih banyak yang dibuang sepertinya."

Mingyu lagi-lagi kurang senang namun ia justru mengambil kantung plastik dan menyerahkannya pada Wonwoo.

Mereka kemudian mengerjakannya dalam diam. Hanya terlibat perdebatan kecil seperti lampu tidur yang sudah rusak itu seharusnya di buang tapi Mingyu enggan, namun Mingyu tak sekeras saat ia menyortir pakaian tadi atau bahkan saat Wonwoo membuang makanan kalengnya kemarin.

Beberapa barang di lemari ini bahkan Mingyu izinkan untuk buang tanpa perdebatan.

"Botol pengharum pakaian ini sudah habis dan kadaluarsa. Dibuang saja."

Wonwoo tersenyum saat Mingyu mengatakan hal itu dan menyerahkan sampah itu pada Wonwoo. Dengan senang hati Wonwoo membuangnya dan berfikir Mingyu sudah jauh lebih baik.

"Aku butuh ke toilet sebentar." Tubuh jangkung itu meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian di kamar. Melanjutkan pekerjaannya sampai mata tajam Wonwoo menemukan beberapa kotak yang diatasnya terdapat tumpukan kertas berwarna pink dan biru muda.

 _ **Mingyu… I Love You**_

 _ **Mingyu-oppa Saranghae..**_

 _ **Mingyu aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak lama..**_

 _ **Mingyu jika sempat temui aku di Clover Café…**_

Wonwoo tersenyum kecut saat melihat isi dari kertas-kertas itu. Beberapa ada yang dibentuk hati dan dimasukan kedalam amplop cantik berhias pita. Wonwoo tak mengerti jika zaman seperti ini di London ataupun Korea Selatan masih ada yang mengirim surat cinta dan kenyataannya Mingyu mendapatkan itu. Ada yang menggunakan Bahasa Inggris dan Bahasa Korea.

Memberikan fakta bahwa Mingyu memang orang yang sangat populer dan agak menyebalkan saat melihat Mingyu masih menyimpannya.

"Tidak penting." Tanpa menunggu Mingyu kembali dari toilet, Wonwoo langsung membuang kertas-kertas itu dalam plastik dan beralih pada kotak lainnya.

Total ada empat kotak yang hampir serupa bertumpuk di ujung paling bawah lemari. Berbeda ukuran, berwarna sama yaitu biru langit dengan motif gelombang. Ada ukiran nama Mingyu disana dan nama seseorang yang membuat dahi Wonwoo berkerut. Tidak sopan memang saat membuka kotak-kotak itu sendirian tanpa menunggu Mingyu terlebih dahulu tapi Wonwoo melakukannya.

Orang cuek sepertinya juga punya rasa penasaran.

Kotak pertama berisi sebuah kemeja. Wonwoo yakin semula kemeja ini berwarna putih namun karena disimpan terlalu lama maka warnanya menjadi menguning seperti ini. Lipatannya cukup rapi sekalipun tanpa disetrika. Wonwoo membuka lipatannya dan refleks ia langsung menutup hidungnya.

Bau residu dari parfum.

Wonwoo tak suka. Sebagus dan semahal apapun parfum pasti meninggalkan jejak bau residu yang entah kenapa Wonwoo jijik dengannya. Mungkin Mingyu menyimpannya saat aroma parfum masih tercium kuat lalu menutupnya rapat. Entahlah Wonwoo tak paham.

"Menjijikan.."

Ia buka kembali lipatan itu dan sesuatu menyebabkan ia mengumpat tadi. Ada noda merah di bagian ujung lengan panjang kemeja itu, sebelah kanan dan Wonwoo tak bodoh. Ia tahu itu noda _lipstick_.

Warnanya merah dan Wonwoo semakin jijik.

 _ **Saat kupikir lipstick yang kau pakai terlalu tebal dan kau tak punya tissue untuk mengurangi warnanya…**_

Itulah isi dari secarik kertas yang tersemat diantara lipatan kemeja itu. Ini milik Mingyu, Wonwoo yakin dan Wonwoo merasa Mingyu tak pantas menyimpan hal-hal seperti ini. Ia membuka plastiknya lebar dan memasukan kotak itu tanpa ampun.

Membuangnya tanpa persetujuan Mingyu.

Lalu kotak lainnya Wonwoo buka untuk memenuhi rasa penasaran yang perlahan menggerogoti hatinya. Menggerogoti itu artinya sakit dan Wonwoo merasakan hal itu. Isi kotak kedua menyedihkan, figur Mingyu dan seorang wanita cantik berambut lewat dari sebahu.

Wonwoo boleh memasang wajah datarnya saat melihat foto-foto yang sudah lengket itu, tapi dalam hatinya, Wonwoo merasa seperti jungkir balik. Tak tahu pasti apa yang ia rasakan tapi yang pasti tidak enak.

Krek..

Foto itu robek. Foto-foto mesra Mingyu dan kekasihnya robek. Sisinya saling menempel, sudah dibilang kan fotonya lengket. Sudah terlalu lama dan saat Wonwoo melepaskan dua foto yang saling menempel itu secara paksa maka semuanya akan menjadi buruk.

"Buang saja." Wonwoo membuang semuanya.

Kotak ketiga, Wonwoo ingin membukannya. Telah membawa kotak itu ke pangkuannya dan tubuh jangkung Mingyu memasuki kamar secara tiba-tiba. Wonwoo tak bisa mengantisipasi kehadiran Mingyu hingga ia sedikit terkejut dibuatnya.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Mingyu diam. Ingin segera menjawab namun apa yang berada di tangan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu seketika tak nyaman.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Wonwoo menanggapi pertanyaan Mingyu cuek disaat ia tahu betul ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari nada bicara Mingyu. Nada bicara yang kurang menyenangkan, terkesan sangat dingin dan Mingyu tak pernah menggunakan nada itu bahkan saat mereka berdebat dan bertengkar.

"Menyortirnya dan membuang yang tak perlu." Wonwoo mengingkari perasaan takut yang mulai muncul di hatinya dengan menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu dengan santai. Tidak memperkirakan amarah yang mendadak menguasai Mingyu.

Sret!

Kasar sekali saat Mingyu merebut kotak itu dari pangkuan Wonwoo. Posisi Wonwoo yang duduk di lantai dan Mingyu yang berdiri dengan postur tubuh menjulang membuat segalanya menjadi dramatis.

Mingyu membuka kotak itu dan sedikit mengacak isinya, gerakannya seperti memeriksa apakah ada yang hilang dari dalam kotak itu. Wonwoo berdiri dari posisinya, masih menatap Mingyu datar namun dengan tangan yang sibuk memilin bajunya. Tidak singkron.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Wonwoo bertanya dan Mingyu tak menjawab. _Namja_ tampan itu justru menghela napas pelan.

Wonwoo pikir Mingyu seperti merasa lega saat tak ada satupun barang yang berkurang dari kotak itu. Namun apa yang tertangkap oleh mata Mingyu selanjutnya membuat darah Mingyu mendidih dan Wonwoo tentu tidak dalam posisi baik.

 _Namja_ tampan itu langsung meraih plastik hitam besar yang tak jauh dari Wonwoo. Membukanya dengan brutal dan mengacak-ngacak isinya, bahkan membaliknya hingga semua barang di dalamnya berhamburan keluar di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jerit Wonwoo tak terima.

Mingyu membuat semuanya menjadi kotor kembali dan pekerjaannya seperti sia-sia. Mingyu mengacaukan semuanya, tapi _namja_ itu tak peduli. Ia justru sibuk mengambil kotak berisi kemeja dan foto-foto itu.

"JUSTRU AKU YANG SEHARUSNYA BERTANYA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

DEG!

Pertama kalinya Mingyu membentaknya sekeras itu dan pertama kalinya pula Wonwoo dibentak oleh seorang klien selama ia bekerja menjadi seorang agen bersih-bersih.

Wonwoo ingat bahwa selama masa pelatihan ia diajarkan bagaimana seharusnya menghadapi klien yang marah atau bagaimana ia seharusnya bersikap untuk mengatasi kemarahan klien. Meminta maaf, mengaku salah sekalipun tidak melakukan kesalahan adalah hal yang ditanamkan oleh tempatnya bekerja dan Wonwoo benci hal itu.

"Aku membuangnya."

Wonwoo justru melanggar semua aturan yang diajarkan itu. Menjawab kemarahan Mingyu yang notabene adalah kliennya yang tengah marah dengan jawaban datar dan terkesan menantang.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau buang?! Apa kau tidak menghargaiku dengan langsung membuangnya tanpa bertanya?!"

"Barang-barang itu tidak berguna, telah rusak dan tak bisa dipakai lagi. Aku biasa membuang barang-barang seperti itu."

Mingyu telah membahasnya. Soal berguna dan dan tak berguna lalu Wonwoo yang kembali menggunakan frasa itu semakin membuat Mingyu murka. Wajah datar Wonwoo dan kenyataan kemeja berharganya yang keluar dari kotak dan foto-foto kenangannya yang robek dan terbuang oleh ulah Wonwoo membuat Mingyu semakin muak.

"Itu kebiasaanku-"

"Lakukan kebiasaan itu di rumahmu! Ini rumahku Jeon Wonwoo!"

"Kau berteriak padaku?!"

"KARENA KAU MENYEBALKAN SETIAP SAAT KAU MENYEBUT KATA MEMBUANG!"

DEG.

"Apa perusahaan tempatmu bekerja itu tidak mengajarkanmu sopan santun untuk menghargai barang-barang klien?! Apa CC Cleaner itu tahu kelakukan pekerjanya yang seenaknya sepertimu, Jeon Wonwoo?!"

"…"

"Kau bilang tak berguna?! Tahu apa kau soal berguna atau tidak?! Apa kau pikir kau berguna setelah membuang barang-barang milikku?!"

"…"

"Apa kau tahu seberapa berguna dan berharganya barang-barang ini untukku hah?!"

"…"

"Jangan karena aku bersikap baik padamu maka kau bisa seenaknya Jeon Wonwoo! Aku membayarmu lewat perusahaan! Aku sudah cukup sabar dengan semua perkataan dan penilaian sinismu soal tempat tinggalku dan sekarang aku muak!"

"…"

"DASAR TIDAK TAHU DIRI!"

DEG

Wonwoo terlalu _shok_ dengan semua makian Mingyu untuknya. Dalam hati ia sibuk bertanya, mengapa segala sesuatunya berubah begitu cepat, ia bahkan baru saja melihat senyum Mingyu dan candaan Mingyu yang menyenangkan. Lalu _moment_ dimana ia tenang dengan pelukan dan kata-kata manisnya hingga membuat Wonwoo merona.

Lalu kini Mingyu memakinya sekeras ini, sekasar ini dan sesakit ini. Wonwoo menyesal saat ia sadar bahwa perubahan yang begitu cepat itu dipicu oleh dirinya sendiri.

Wonwoo menundukan kepalanya. Tak berani menatap wajah Mingyu yang memerah karena amarah. Nafas _namja_ tampan itu berderu kasar, menggambarkan seberapa besar kekesalannya. Menampar keras Wonwoo dengan kenyataan bahwa semua barang dalam kotak itu berharga.

Itu semua memuat eksistensi Mingyu dengan orang yang dicintainya. Wonwoo tak ada disana dan ia mendadak kecewa.

Ia kecewa dengan semuanya. Kenyataan Mingyu memiliki orang terkasih, kemarahan Mingyu dan sikap dirinya sendiri. Tudingan Mingyu akan dirinya benar seluruhnya, Wonwoo yang seenaknya, tak berguna dan tak tahu diri.

Dua hari bertemu dan Wonwoo pikir Mingyu adalah segalanya. Tanpa berpikir seberapa asing mereka sebenarnya. Mingyu juga benar soal status mereka. Wonwoo hanya agen bersih-bersih yang dibayar oleh Mingyu dan Wonwoo melakukan kesalahan fatal. Berfikir bahwa apa yang dilakukannya itu adalah hal yang dapat diterima Mingyu tapi semuanya salah.

 _Selain tubuhmu itu, memang tak ada lagi yang berguna dalam dirimu, Jeon Wonwoo._

 _Dasar sampah, tak berguna._

"M-ma-maafkan saya.."

Makian keras itu telah terlontar dan Mingyu seperti terlambat menyadarinya setelah mendengar ucapan maaf dari Wonwoo. Benteng pertahanan _namja_ manis itu seperti runtuh, Mingyu seperti berhadapan dengan Wonwoo yang rapuh, bukan Wonwoo yang bermulut pedas dan berwajah datar.

"Maaf jika saya membuat anda kecewa, ini murni kesalahan saya dan saya akan mendaftarkan kesalahan ini dalam laporan nanti agar CC Cleaner dapat menindaklanjutinya."

Deretan kalimat itulah yang diajarkan oleh CC Cleaner saat salah satu agen bersih-bersihnya harus berhadapan dengan klien yang tengah marah.

"Sekali lagi mohon maaf dan saya permisi."

Lalu Mingyu menyesal karena telah mendengarnya langsung dari mulut bergetar Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End of Chapter 3 : Hari Kedua

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Nahloh! Meanie berantem! Abis peluk-pelukan, nyender manja, usap-usapan bibir, bahas-bahas celana dalem, Wonu malah diomelin! Gyu minta ditabok -,- padahal saya sendiri yang bikin part itu *plak wkwkwk

Saya kebiasaan, kalo nulis perchapter-nya panjang dan padet. Mudah-mudahan ga bikin bosen yaa

Saya ngerasa alurnya cepat sekali dan perubahan dalam diri Mingyu dan Wonu juga demikian, tapi memang saya sengaja membuatnya demikian walaupun saya juga ga nyangka alurnya akan secepat ini mudah-mudahan reader tetep nyaman bacanya wkwkk

Jadi intinya, mereka sama-sama punya masa lalu wkwkk Wonu kan OCD dan dia gamungkin ujug-ujug OCD wkwkwk ada alasannya juga sementara Mingyu yaaaa emang punya ehem di masa lalunya wkwkwk

Menjawab pertanyaan readers soal :

Q : Apa bakal ada flashback untuk kisah Wonu-Mingyu?

A : Mungkin engga karena saya gamau buat ff banyak chapter jadi mungkin ga ada flashback, paling cuma Wonu atau Mingyu yang keinget masa lalu mereka terus tertuang dalam narasi, kalaupun flashback ga akan panjang-panjang *saya belum nentuin sebenernya *labil wkwkwk

Q : Kalo meanie beneran jadian apa wonwoo bakal jijik pas dicium? Lumat-lumatan kan saliva kecampur apa ga jijik si wonwoo?

A : Saya ngakak baca pertanyaan ini wkwkwkwkk engga juga, soalnya siapa yang bisa nolak di cipok si mingyu? *plak wkkwkwk tapi bonus untuk JeyllyKim yang nanya soal ini nanti saya udah pikiran satu part yang mungkin bisa menjawab kalo Wonu jijik apa engga dilumat ama gyu wkwkwk

Q : Mingyu balik ke Seoul lagi atau menetap di London?

A : Kalo diceritain Mingyu balik ke Seoul mungkin jadinya bakal 10 chapter wkwkwk jadi mungkin berpusat di London aja, masalah nanti balik atau engga mungkin bakal disinggung sedikit banget, ga bakal sampai diceritain detail apalagi sampai mingyu bawa wonu balik ke Seoul, jadian terus ketemu masa lalu mingyu dan mingyu jadi galau mau milih wonu apa masa lalunya wkwkk ga bakal sampai kaya gitu kkkk

Itu aja jawaban yang mudah-mudahan ga bikin readers penasaran soal chapter 2 kemarin wkwkwk akhir kata terima kasih udah mau membaca apalagi mereview, ff meanie saya sambutannya baik banget dan saya girang setengah mati, semangat banget lanjutinnya sambil berburu moment merekaaa wkwkwkk lagi seneng-senengnya soalnya mereka manis banget! *dasar shipper baru wkwkwkk

Wonu yang tsundere itu kesayangan banget walaupun kenyataannya dari awal svt debut bias saya Joshua wkwkwk

Terima kasih! Salam Meanie~mumu

Sign

Dara


	4. Chapter 4

Namanya Jeonghan, dan ia adalah segalanya bagi Mingyu.

Hampir empat tahun Mingyu dan Jeonghan menjalin hubungan sempurna yang mungkin dimimpikan hampir semua orang. Sekalipun Jeonghan lebih tua tiga tahun usianya dibandingkan Mingyu, namun rasanya tak ada yang menjadi masalah selama mereka saling mencintai, begitulah sekiranya.

" _Noona…_ "

Mingyu kemudian menghela napas panjang. Menatap foto-foto kenangannya bersama Jeonghan. Menyadari kenyataan bahwa ia masih menyimpan dan kini menyentuh foto-foto itu. Begitupun dengan barang-barang kenangan lainnya yang ia simpan rapat dalam kotak biru motif gelombang.

Totalnya ada empat kotak. Kotak pertama berisi kemeja yang Mingyu kenakan saat akan melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan _event organizer_ milik sang kakak.

Mingyu tak sendirian, ia bersama Jeonghan melamar pekerjaan itu karena Jeonghan juga baru saja keluar dari tempatnya bekerja dan Mingyu kemudian berbaik hati menawarkannya.

Berkata bahwa persentase mereka diterima adalah 99%, 1% ditolak jika kakaknya itu mabuk dan Mingyu tentu saja akan memaksa agar ia dan Jeonghan tetap bisa bekerja di perusahaan Seungcheol, kakak Mingyu dan benar saja mereka memang diterima. Sekalipun Seungcheol sempat mencibir noda merah di bagian pergelangan tangan kemeja Mingyu saat mereka bertemu.

Noda merah dari lipstick Jeonghan. Seungcheol akhirnya tahu bahwa Mingyu itu benar-benar posesif. Ia bahkan tak mengizinkan sang kakak melihat kekasihnya memakai lipstick merah yang membuat penampilannya menjadi _sexy_.

Malu rasanya jika mengingat ia pernah melakukan hal itu, tapi Mingyu memang tipe yang cukup posesif.

Lalu beralih pada kotak selanjutnya, penuh berisi foto-foto kebersamaan mereka. Mingyu sangat suka foto, karena ia merasa ketampanannya itu dapat diabadikan lewat foto, apalagi jika foto itu dengan Jeonghan. Dengan narsisnya Mingyu akan mencetak beberapa fotonya dan Jeonghan lalu memajangnya dalam sebuah papan kayu kecil yang tertempel tak jauh dari ranjangnya dulu.

Mengagumi wajah Jeonghan – dan sedikit mengagumi wajahnya sendiri – sebelum tidur, maka Mingyu akan mimpi indah. Jeonghan menjerit protes bahwa apa yang Mingyu lakukan itu sangat kekanakan. Namun Mingyu tak menghentikannya, sampai saat hubungannya dan Jeonghan berakhir. Ia tak lagi memandangi fotonya dan Jeonghan, karena melakukan itu akan membuatnya semakin sedih dan marah.

Menyimpannya dalam kotak adalah yang terbaik. Bersamaan dengan dua kotak lainnya yang penuh berisi hadiah ulang tahun ataupun _anniversary_ yang Jeonghan berikan padanya, dan menjadikan semua itu sebagai peninggalan paling berharga hingga saat Mingyu memutuskan untuk melarikan diri ke London pun, Mingyu tetap membawanya.

Lalu pertanyaannya bagaimana hubungan sempurna itu bisa berakhir?

Mingyu lagi-lagi menghela napas panjang. Merapikan kembali semuanya dan memasukannya ke dalam kotak. Dadanya selalu sesak tiap kali mengingat perpisahannya dengan Jeonghan.

Ia tak ingin, tapi ia harus. Mingyu yang memutus hubungan itu dan ia pula yang menderita.

Tapi mau dikata apa lagi. Saat itu, tiga tahun yang lalu, Mingyu tak bisa menerima keadaan Jeonghan. Ia memang ingat betul pernah bersumpah pada Jeonghan akan mencintai _yeoja_ cantik itu apa adanya, namun Mingyu mengingkari sumpahnya itu saat mengetahui kehamilan Jeonghan.

Semuanya menjadi mudah saat Mingyu adalah ayah biologis dari bayi itu, namun nyatanya tidak. Inilah mimpi buruk yang Mingyu tak sadari dari awal tanda-tandanya. Pertemuan Jeonghan dengan Seungcheol, posisi Jeonghan sebagai asistennya adalah tanda awal yang seharusnya Mingyu sadari.

Kehamilan Jeonghan adalah hasil dari hubungannya dengan Seungcheol, dan siapa yang bisa menyangka itu semua?

Mingyu bahkan bekerja di perusahaan yang sama dan ia rasa ia selalu berseliweran diantara Jeonghan dan Seungcheol, sementara kakaknya itu sendiri pun tahu bahwa Jeonghan adalah kekasih Mingyu. Lalu siapa yang salah disini?

Entahlah, Mingyu tak sanggup menghakimi siapapun.

Air matanya pun sudah mengering saat sang ayah memutuskan untuk menikahkan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan demi menyelamatkan nama keluarga, tanpa memikirkan perasaan Mingyu yang sakit luar biasa.

Tak mudah untuk menjalani hidup sebagai Mingyu. Kacau sekali saat sadar bahwa kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu kini membesar perutnya, mengandung anak dari sang kakak dan status mereka pun berubah.

Saudara ipar, yang hidup satu atap.

Seungcheol tidak diizinkan keluar dari rumah membawa istrinya, entahlah apakah keluarga ini memang berniat menyiksa Mingyu atau tidak tapi yang jelas Mingyu tak kuat. Lari adalah pilihan terbaik sekalipun ia harus melewati pertengkaran hebat dengan orang tua dan Jeonghan yang menangis mengaku salah.

Namun keputusan Mingyu sudah bulat untuk pergi, berfikir bahwa ini seperti sebuah seleksi alam yang pedih dimana ia tersisihkan. Walaupun ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk pergi dan dari sekian banyak negara, Mingyu memilih London sebagai tempat pelariannya hingga sekarang.

Tempat pelarian paling indah untuk penyakit menimbunnya yang muncul mendadak akibat masa lalu pahit dengan Jeonghan, menimbun untuk melupakan Jeonghan karena jika Mingyu memiliki waktu luang sedikit saja maka ia akan memikirkan Jeonghan, berkhayal hidup bahagia selamanya dengan Jeonghan lalu menangis saat mengetahui bahwa hal itu mustahil terjadi.

"Wonwoo…"

Semua ini berlangsung seperti sebuah siklus yang pahit untuk Mingyu saat ia bertemu dengan Wonwoo. _Namja_ manis itu membuat dua hari Mingyu jungkir balik.

Mingyu tak ingin munafik, Mingyu mengakui bahwa ia tertarik pada Wonwoo. Pada paras dan kepribadian Wonwoo yang tidak biasa, seperti layaknya pepatah dari mata turun ke hati, waktu yang singkat namun bisa jatuh hati.

Mingyu menyukai Wonwoo.

Walaupun ia tahu bahwa Wonwoo terlalu asing untuknya, tapi Wonwoo telah melekat di hatinya. Lalu dimanakah letak pahitnya?

"ARGHHHHHHH!"

Bruk!

Bruk!

Mingyu menjerit frustasi. Tangannya bergerak tanpa ampun melibas semua kotak berisi kenangannya bersama Jeonghan hingga jatuh berceceran di lantai, dan disinilah letak pahitnya.

Karena Jeonghan, Mingyu melalui hidup yang buruk sekalipun ia telah lari ke London, menjadi penimbun hingga akhirnya bertemu Wonwoo si penderita OCD. Lalu akhirnya hubungannya dan Wonwoo yang masih sangat baru itu harus hancur karena kenangan akan Jeonghan yang tak ingin Mingyu buang jauh-jauh.

Berawal karena Jeonghan dan berakhir karena Jeonghan, itulah siklusnya. Sekalipun sosok itu tak muncul secara nyata diantara Mingyu dan Wonwoo saat ini.

Minggyu menyesal. Seharusnya ia tak marah, seharusnya ia menyetujui apa yang Wonwoo lakukan, membuang segalanya hingga hidupnya tak terus berantakan karena Jeonghan. Seolah _yeoja_ cantik itu tak rela Mingyu bahagia, hingga kenangan akan dirinya terus saja membuat Mingyu nelangsa.

Sakit batin dan fisiknya.

Atau sebaliknya ini bukan karena Jeonghan, tapi karena Mingyu sendiri yang tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Jeonghan bukan lagi bagian dalam kebahagiannya, hingga Wonwoo yang tak tahu apa-apa itu justru terluka karena masa lalu Mingyu yang rumit.

00000000000000000000000000000000

.

.

.

.

.

 **Obsessive with Love**

By : Dara

Summary : Mingyu meninggalkan Seoul menuju London hanya untuk memulai hidup baru dan mencari ketenangan. Namun siapa sangka, hidup barunya itu justru berantakan karena kebiasaannya menimbun barang dan memulai kekacauan di rumahnya sendiri hingga ia memerlukan seorang penderita OCD, Jeon Wonwoo untuk menata ulang hidupnya yang berantakan.

Cast : Kim Mingyu – Jeon Wonwoo. Meanie – Minwoo. Boys Love. Don't Like Don't Read.

 **Chapter 4 : Hari Ketiga**

.

.

.

.

.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Mingyu telah merangkai semua permohonan maafnya untuk Wonwoo. Lengkap dengan latihan di depan cermin agar nantinya ia tak gugup. Ia juga telah mempersiapkan diri dengan apapun reaksi Wonwoo saat mereka bertemu hari ini.

Namun apa yang sudah Mingyu persiapkan itu terasa sia-sia. Mingyu menghela napas kecewa saat tak mendapati sosok indah Wonwoo saat ia membuka pintu.

"Selamat pagi, saya Joshua Hong dari CC Cleaner."

Senyumnya memang manis, tapi tetap saja tak semanis Wonwoo. Mingyu mengamati detil penampilan _namja_ itu, bertanya dalam hati apakah CC Cleaner memang sengaja mencari mitra kerja yang rupanya seperti model, karena penampilan Joshua sebenarnya tak kalah menawan dari penampilan Wonwoo dengan _light grapefruit hair_ miliknya.

"Silahkan masuk."

Sekalipun kecewa karena bukan Wonwoo yang datang, Mingyu tetap mengizinkan Joshua untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sama halnya dengan Wonwoo, Joshua juga terlihat langsung menilai kondisi rumah Mingyu.

"Silahkan duduk."

Joshua tersenyum, mengambil posisi duduk di sofa dan Mingyu bersyukur karena sekarang ia sudah bisa menerima tamu dengan kondisi rumahnya yang sudah jauh lebih baik. Andai ia bisa menyambut Wonwoo dalam kondisi ruang TV yang rapi dan bersih seperti ini tentu Wonwoo akan merasa lebih nyaman.

Berbicara tentang Wonwoo, Mingyu jadi penasaran mengapa Joshua yang justru datang bukan Wonwoo.

"Mungkin anda bertanya mengapa saya yang datang hari ini?"

Mingyu meringis pelan. Ekspresi penasarannya pasti sangat kental terlihat hingga Joshua bisa bertanya demikian. Sementara Joshua hanya terkekeh pelan menyadari kecanggungan yang Mingyu rasakan.

"Pemberitahuan tentang saya yang datang hari ini sebenarnya telah diinformasikan melalui e-mail anda."

Mingyu mana sempat untuk mengecek e-mail miliknya sendiri jika yang ada dipikirannya saja hanya Wonwoo sejak malam kemarin.

"Saya secara formal mewakili CC Cleaner mengucapkan mohon maaf atas perilaku kurang baik dari salah satu agen kami Wonwoo, karenanya mungkin anda menjadi tak nyaman dengan pelayanan kami. Oleh karena itu kami sudah berusaha untuk menindaklanjutinya."

Joshua menyerahkan selembar kertas kearah Mingyu. Sebuah surat berisi permohonan maaf dari pihak CC Cleaner, dan tertulis pula disana detil kesalahan yang Wonwoo lakukan. Mingyu tak percaya jika _namja_ manis itu membuktikan perkataannya kemarin untuk membuat laporan ke perusahaan hingga Mingyu mendapatkan surat ini.

Poin pertama memuat kesalahan Wonwoo yang membuat Mingyu tak nyaman sementara poin kedua berisi pelanggaran-pelanggaran yang Wonwoo lakukan, salah satunya adalah _membuang aset milik klien tanpa izin yang bersangkutan._

Mingyu menyesal melihat surat itu. Ia tak bermaksud untuk membuat Wonwoo berada dalam masalah dengan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja dan bahasa 'menindaklanjuti' yang dipakai Joshua terdengar mengerikan bagi Mingyu, seakan memberi sinyal bahwa Wonwoo tengah berada dalam masalah.

"Wonwoo tidak sepenuhnya salah, ini salahku juga. Seperti ada kesalahpahaman." Mingyu menatap Joshua khawatir.

"Saya pribadi benar-benar berterima kasih pada anda yang memaklumi perilaku Wonwoo, tapi anda tidak perlu khawatir karena proses penindaklanjutan tersebut tidak akan menganggu proses pembersihan rumah anda, Tuan Mingyu."

Joshua mungkin berpikir Mingyu khawatir dengan nasib rumahnya jika masalah Wonwoo ditindaklanjuti, makanya ia berkata demikian. Padahal kekhawatiran Mingyu murni karena ia mengkhawatirkan Wonwoo, bukan rumahnya.

"Apa selama sisa 2 hari ini berarti anda yang akan menggantikan Wonwoo?"

Mingyu tak rela. Ia ingin bertemu Wonwoo, tak ingin menjadikan makian berlebihannya kemarin sebagai salam perpisahan untuk Wonwoo. Sekalipun pada akhirnya Mingyu tetap tak ingin berpisah karena Mingyu tetap ingin bertemu Wonwoo. Ingin mengucapkan kata maaf dan memberikan penjelasan tentang hatinya itu.

"Selama tidak ada permintaan dari klien tentang penggantian, maka kami tidak akan melakukan penggantian."

Penjelasan atas pertanyaan sederhana itu membuat Mingyu merasa lega. Joshua menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Mingyu dan ia berharap itu adalah sinyal baik.

"Tapi kami mohon maaf karena pengecualian hari ini, saya yang menggantikan Wonwoo, karena Wonwoo sedang sakit dan tak bisa datang."

Perubahan ekspresi itu kembali terlihat, Mingyu luar biasa menyesal.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mereka memulainya dari lorong yang menghubungkan wilayah ruang TV dan dapur dengan kamar tidur dan kamar mandi. Joshua meminta Mingyu agar berkenan untuk menjual beberapa barang baru dan layak pakai di beberapa kardus yang tertumpuk di lorong itu.

Joshua juga mengatakan bahwa Mingyu tak perlu khawatir karena CC Cleaner dapat sekaligus menjadi agen penjual untuk barang-barang milik Mingyu dan memberikan hasil penjualannya dalam bentuk simpanan bank nanti.

Sehingga setelah ini Mingyu dapat memiliki tabungan dadakan dari hasil penjualan barang-barang miliknya.

Andai saja Wonwoo memberikan penjelasan seperti Joshua saat ini, mungkin perdebatan dan pertengkaran diantaranya dan Mingyu pasti dapat berkurang atau bahkan tak terjadi sama sekali.

Dibandingkan Wonwoo, Joshua juga terlihat lebih ramah dan terkesan _friendly._ Apalagi setelah Mingyu tahu bahwa Joshua juga berasal dari Korea Selatan dan memiliki nama asli Hong Jisoo. Sejenak membuat Mingyu berpikir apakah banyak orang Korea Selatan yang bekerja di CC Cleaner, karena setelah Wonwoo, Mingyu malah bertemu Joshua.

Perbedaan antara Wonwoo dan Joshua juga terletak pada saran yang Joshua berikan. Joshua memberikan beberapa saran soal letak tempat yang benar selagi ia juga mendengarkan keinginan Mingyu untuk tidak menjual atau membuang beberapa barang.

Joshua lebih memilih untuk membujuk Mingyu daripada memaksa layaknya Wonwoo yang memaksa Mingyu.

Jadi apa dengan begini Mingyu merasa Joshua lebih baik dari Wonwoo?

Tentu tidak. Bagi Mingyu, keduanya sebenarnya tidak layak untuk dibandingkan karena Joshua tidak membuat Mingyu bergetar layaknya Wonwoo. Hal ini pula yang menjadi perbedaan Joshua dan Wonwoo yang paling mencolok, Wonwoo mampu mengambil hati Mingyu sementara Joshua tidak.

"Untuk selanjutnya, bisakah jangan berbicara terlalu formal? Aku senang dengan kenyataan bahwa kau adalah orang Korea Selatan." Tanya Mingyu, sejenak berhenti menyapu lantai.

Joshua menoleh dan terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja, akan lebih menyenangkan pula jika kau mau memanggilku Jisoo _Hyung_ , Mingyu-ya."

Mingyu tersenyum lebar. Setidaknya tak perlu ada kecanggungan lagi jika ia menganggap Joshua atau Jisoo itu sebagai kakaknya. Mungkin setelahnya lebih nyaman jika menyebut _namja_ ini dengan nama Jisoo saja.

"Baiklah Jisoo _Hyung_!" Seru Mingyu cukup senang.

Hanya cukup senang karena senang sekali berarti Wonwoo ada disini. Karena hanya ada Jisoo jadi 'cukup' senang saja.

Mingyu kembali menggerakan sapunya sementara Jisoo telah selesai dengan lipatan kardus yang telah ia ikat dengan tali, mengeluarkannya ke halaman depan rumah lalu kembali masuk dengan peralatan bersih-bersih di tangannya. Berniat membersihkan satu-satunya kaca jendela yang ada di lorong itu.

Jisoo mengintip kearah jendela dan menyadari bahwa dibalik sana terdapat halaman belakang tempat Mingyu biasa menjemur pakaian.

"Kita akan membersihkan halaman belakang sehabis ini. Akan terlihat lebih nyaman jika semua genangan air itu dibersihkan. Tak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Mingyu meringis pelan. Biar tinggal di rumah yang seperti ini Mingyu nyatanya jarang sakit dan hal itu seperti sebuah keajaiban yang Mingyu sendiri malu untuk membanggakannya.

"Baik, _Hyung_." Sahut Mingyu.

Jisoo sempat senang dengan Mingyu yang dengan mudahnya menurut. Jisoo tentu sempat memiliki kekhawatiran saat Wonwoo memiliki masalah dengan Mingyu, pastilah ada sisi menyebalkan dari Mingyu hingga Wonwoo yang tak pernah membuat masalah selama bekerja saja jadi seperti itu.

Tapi ternyata Mingyu lebih mudah diatur dan Jisoo juga harus mengakui jika Mingyu banyak melamun.

Berulang kali Jisoo mendapati Mingyu melamun saat bekerja. Bahkan menyapu lorong yang tak terlalu luas ini saja tak kunjung selesai.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan Wonwoo sebelumnya, Mingyu-ya?"

Mingyu langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan balas menatap Jisoo yang tengah membersihkan jendela dengan spons dan cairan pembersih.

"Sangat baik, _Hyung_."

Jika sangat baik mengapa Wonwoo harus menulis laporan soal ketidaknyamanan Mingyu atas sikapnya? Jisoo memang masih bertanya-tanya soal apa yang terjadi antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo, sekalipun ia juga sudah menebak beberapa kemungkinan.

"Apa kau atasan Wonwoo, _Hyung_?"

Tebakan pertama Jisoo benar, Mingyu ingin membahas tentang Wonwoo lebih jauh. Karena saat Jisoo tak melempar pertanyaan lagi tentang Wonwoo, Mingyu langsung menyambarnya dengan pertanyaan baru. Seolah tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan atas hadirnya nama Wonwoo dalam topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Kami bekerja dalam tim di CC Cleaner. Wonwoo adalah salah satu anggota dari tim yang aku pimpin langsung. Jadi jika kau menyebutnya dengan istilah atasan memang benar sekalipun aku lebih senang jika menyebut Wonwoo rekan kerja dibanding bawahan."

"Ah begitu.."

"Sehingga saat Wonwoo membuat masalah seperti ini maka aku yang akan turun langsung."

Mingyu lagi-lagi meringis saat Jisoo mulai membahas soal masalah. Menempatkan Wonwoo dalam posisi si pembuat masalah padahal yang disebut masalah itu tak akan muncul jika Mingyu tidak menanggapinya sangat berlebihan seperti kemarin.

"Jika saja Wonwoo tak sakit, maka ia akan datang hari ini bersamaku, karena aku yang akan langsung memberikan surat permohonan maaf itu padamu, Mingyu-ya."

Tak hanya berlebihan, Mingyu juga keterlaluan karena sampai membuat Wonwoo sakit.

"Jika aku boleh tahu, Wonwoo sakit apa, _Hyung_?" Tanya Mingyu hati-hati. Jisoo menghela napas pelan, seperti menyesali sesuatu.

"Maaf tapi aku tak bisa memberitahumu karena Wonwoo tak mengizinkanku untuk memberitahu secara pasti apa sakit yang dideritanya."

Mingyu langsung terlihat murung. Menundukan kepala dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu, sejenak membuat Jisoo ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak namun ia tahu itu bukan saat yang tepat.

"Apa parah?"

Jisoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan khawatir, Wonwoo orang yang sangat kuat."

Posisinya seperti terbalik, bukannya Wonwoo tapi justru Mingyu yang terlihat seperti orang yang berbuat salah pada Wonwoo. Terlihat sangat menyesal dan mengkhawatirkan Wonwoo.

"Syukurlah.."

Mingyu berkata demikian namun ekspresi wajahnya tak mendukung. Lagi-lagi ada beberapa tebakan Jisoo yang benar soal apa yang terjadi antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

" _Hyung_ …"

"Ya?"

" _Hyung_ penderita OCD seperti Wonwoo?"

Itu pertanyaan, tapi siapa sangka jika nada bicara Mingyu terdengar seperti pernyataan di telinga Jisoo. _Namja_ yang lebih pendek dari Mingyu itu terkekeh pelan. Masih fokus dengan kaca jendela yang samar-samar memantulkan bayangan Mingyu yang tengah murung dibelakangnya.

"Nampaknya rumor itu beredar luas dan memiliki konteks yang sedikit keliru ya?"

Tentu saja yang dimaksud Jisoo adalah rumor soal semua agen CC Cleaner adalah penderita _Obsessive Compulsive Disorder (OCD)_. Rumor itu pula yang pernah Mingyu dengar dari Seungkwan.

"Tidak semuanya penderita OCD, Mingyu-ya.."

"Tapi mayoritas kan?"

Jisoo kembali terkekeh pelan.

"Bahkan tak bisa disebut mayoritas pula, mungkin seimbang."

Entahlah mendengar jawaban itu, Mingyu jadi berfikir apakah ada perlakuan beda antara mereka yang OCD dan tidak OCD di perusahaan bersih-bersih itu dan apakah ada ketidak adilan yang Wonwoo terima sebagai seorang OCD.

Namun Jisoo terlihat tidak menghakimi Wonwoo sedari tadi. Bahkan lebih nyaman menyebut Wonwoo rekan kerja dibanding bawahan. Seharusnya Mingyu tak perlu khawatir, tapi entahlah Mingyu mendadak tak mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkannya sendiri.

"Lalu apakah kau juga OCD, _Hyung_?"

Hingga ia kembali ke pertanyaan awalnya. Mingyu penasaran.

"Aku bukan penderita OCD, aku normal tidak seperti Wonwoo."

Jisoo seperti melempar bom dengan penyataan tersiratnya soal Wonwoo yang tak normal. Mingyu langsung menatapnya tak suka dan lagi-lagi hal ini membuat Jisoo semakin yakin akan tebakannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Wonwoo tentu saja normal sekalipun ia OCD, Mingyu-ya."

Otot di wajah Mingyu sedikit mengendur. Jisoo sibuk menahan tawa.

"Sekalipun aku tetap tidak bisa membiarkan sesuatu terlihat kotor dan kacau, aku tetap nyaman walau hanya mencuci tanganku sekali, tidak seperti penderita OCD."

Mingyu sempat membaca perihal cuci tangan itu. Permasalahan yang dialami oleh seorang penderita OCD adalah kecemasan akan sesuatu hingga seorang penderita OCD perlu untuk memastikan sesuatu itu secara berulang. Contoh paling umumnya adalah cuci tangan, seorang penderita OCD akan mengalami kecemasan soal apakah mereka sudah cuci tangan atau belum, hingga mereka berulang kali mencuci tangan mereka dengan dalih memastikan agar tangan mereka sudah bersih.

Wonwoo juga melakukan itu kemarin saat mereka akan makan siang. Setidaknya Mingyu menghitung Wonwoo tiga kali bolak-balik membuka keran di tempat cuci piring hanya untuk mencuci tangannya sebelum makan.

"Aku juga tidak melakukan kegiatan bersih-bersih dalam waktu yang sangat lama."

Mingyu tentu ingat soal 30 jam perminggu yang Wonwoo habiskan untuk bersih-bersih di rumah.

"…dan yang terpenting aku tidak dihantui oleh masa lalu berat yang membuatku merasa buruk layaknya Wonwoo yang menderita OCD."

DEG

Mingyu tersentak. Lagi-lagi ia tentu ingat soal bagaimana Wonwoo langsung berubah hanya karena melihat goresan kecil di cermin. Mungkin masa lalu itu berkaitan dengan sesuatu yaitu cermin dan goresan, Mingyu benar-benar penasaran.

" _ **Tapi tahukah kau bahwa goresan kecil itu tetap membuatnya terlihat cacat dan tidak berguna?"**_

…atau mungkin berkaitan dengan penilaian cacat dan tidak berguna. Wonwoo terlihat sensitif dengan dua penilaian itu layaknya Mingyu yang sensitif dengan kata kekasih dan mencintai. Apakah ada seseorang di masa lalu Wonwoo layaknya Jeonghan di masa lalu Mingyu yang menilainya cacat dan tidak berguna?

Mingyu tak tahu, ia takut untuk menebak. Ia juga takut saat mengingat bahwa makiannya pada Wonwoo kemarin berkaitan dengan salah satu dari dua penilaian itu, tidak berguna.

" _ **Kau bilang tak berguna?! Tahu apa kau soal berguna atau tidak?! Apa kau pikir kau berguna setelah membuang barang-barang milikku?!"**_

Mingyu sadar jika ia menyakiti Wonwoo. Sangat menyakitinya.

000000000000000000000000000000

Mingyu kesal. Sangat kesal pada Jisoo.

Jika _namja_ kurus itu memang tidak ingin membahas Wonwoo lebih jauh, mengapa harus memberikan _clue_ soal masa lalu Wonwoo dan membuat Mingyu seolah akan mati penasaran?

Setelah menyebut betapa beratnya masa lalu Wonwoo, Jisoo menghindar. Secara tiba-tiba memberikan komentar tentang beberapa letak barang, memberi saran ini dan itu atau tiba-tiba mengeluarkan lelucon tak lucu demi menghindari perkataan Mingyu yang menyinggung soal masa lalu Wonwoo.

Jika memang Wonwoo melarangnya untuk bercerita soal masa lalu, mengapa Jisoo menyinggungnya tadi?

Mingyu rasanya ingin menjambak rambut _light grapefruit hair_ itu jika ia tak ingat sopan.

"Kau lelah?"

Mingyu menatap Jisoo datar. Bukannya lelah membersihkan rumah seharian tapi lelah menghadapi Jisoo yang terus menghindar.

"Tentu saja, _Hyung_!"

Jisoo terkekeh pelan, mata kucingnya menyipit lucu. Ia tahu betul perubahan _mood_ Mingyu yang sangat drastis itu dan Jisoo memang sengaja.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin kamarmu dibersihkan hari ini? Masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum pembersihan hari ini berakhir." Jisoo menawarkan dan Mingyu menggeleng pelan.

"Besok saja, _Hyung_. Ada beberapa barang yang belum aku pisahkan."

Jisoo mengangguk paham. Tak ingin mengulangi kesalahan Wonwoo soal barang-barang penting di kamar Mingyu. Padahal itu alasan saja karena sebenarnya Mingyu tak ingin sembarang orang masuk ke kamarnya. Sebenarnya ini soal prinsip, Mingyu dari dulu melarang siapapun masuk ke kamarnya.

 _Hey Kim Mingyu! Kau bahkan membiarkan Wonwoo masuk ke kamarmu sendiri. Kau mempersilahkannya masuk._

-,-

Wonwoo adalah pengecualian. Mingyu ingin membuat Wonwoo nyaman di dalam kamarnya.

 _Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan Wonwoo di kamarmu hingga ia harus nyaman, Kim?_

Entahlah, pikiran Mingyu sudah kemana-mana. Ia merasa tak waras karena seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Jisoo memandangi Mingyu aneh saat melihat ekspresi wajah Mingyu yang murung mendadak merona sendiri.

"Baiklah, kupikir kau juga pasti lelah Mingyu-ya."

Mingyu mengamini perkataan Jisoo. Mengangguk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, memasang ekspresi yang mengakui bahwa ia memang lelah fisik dan batin. Mingyu menggalau.

"Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu Jisoo _Hyung_ , untuk satu jam sisa ini."

Jisoo memilih tak menolak. Ia tahu betul bahwa Mingyu masih berusaha. Apalagi kalau bukan mengorek informasi soal masa lalu Jeon Wonwoo dan Mingyu sudah lupa sepertinya jika ia tadi tengah _ngambek._

Perubahan yang luar biasa cepatnya, Mingyu masih terlalu muda nampaknya, masih nampak labil dan Jisoo hanya bisa menghela napas pelan melihat kelakuan Mingyu. Memilih mengambil posisi nyaman di sofa selagi _namja_ super tinggi itu sibuk di dapur menyiapkan teh hangat dan makanan kecil.

Di dapur, sama halnya dengan Jisoo, Mingyu menghela napas pelan. Saat melewati _microwave_ , Mingyu teringat Wonwoo. Begitupun saat Mingyu memasak air di atas kompor, Mingyu teringat Wonwoo, dan terakhir saat mengecek tanggal _expired_ di bungkus biskuit yang akan Mingyu sajikan untuk Jisoo, Mingyu juga teringat Wonwoo.

Sebut saja Mingyu tengah galau tingkat Dewa.

"Silahkan diminum dulu selagi tehnya hangat, _Hyung_."

Jisoo tersenyum, mengucap terima kasih dalam Bahasa Inggris dengan begitu fasih. Tak seperti Wonwoo pikir Mingyu yang sangat lucu saat melafalkan Bahasa Inggris.

Benar kan, lagi-lagi Wonwoo dan daripada ujungnya Wonwoo lagi, lebih baik Mingyu memperhatikan Jisoo yang tengah menyesap tehnya pelan sambil ia mengambil biskuit.

"Kulihat tadi barang-barangmu banyak sekali, masih baru dan bagus, Mingyu-ya." Komentar Jisoo menyadarkan Mingyu dari kegalauannya.

" _Ne Hyung._ Aku seorang penimbun."

Padahal Jisoo tak bertanya tapi Mingyu mengatakannya sembari memandangi butiran _choco chips_ dalam biskuit vanilla kesukaan Wonwoo itu. Sewaktu membersihkan dapur dua hari lalu, Wonwoo berkata bahwa merek biskuit yang tengah Mingyu kunyah ini adalah kesukaannya.

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo. Mengapa semua serba Wonwoo?

"Sejak kapan?" Beruntung pertanyaan Jisoo bisa menyadarkan Mingyu untuk tidak terus-terusan memikirkan Wonwoo. Tapi sepertinya sulit.

"Sejak tiga tahu lalu, _Hyung_."

Jisoo menganguk-anggukan kepalanya paham.

"Apa kau keberatan jika memberitahuku kenapa?"

Mingyu menatap Jisoo sejenak sembari berfikir. Mingyu akui bahwa ia adalah orang yang cukup tertutup. Hansol dan Seungkwan saja tak tahu soal alasan mengapa ia menjadi seorang penimbun, karena Mingyu memang menutup rapat permasalahan di balik itu semua.

Tapi saat menatap Jisoo sekarang, entah mengapa ia merasa perlu untuk bercerita.

"Aku melakukannya untuk mengalihkan pikiranku dari seseorang…"

Cerita masa lalunya dengan Jeonghan pun mengalir begitu saja layaknya air. Mingyu menceritakan setiap detilnya tanpa terlewat dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca hingga Jisoo merasa perlu untuk menepuk pelan pahanya beberapa kali, berusaha menenangkan.

Andai saja Jisoo tahu bahwa kesedihan Mingyu saat ini justru bukan lagi karena Jeonghan, melainkan karena Wonwoo. Mingyu mengutuk dirinya yang memaki Wonwoo hanya karena tak ingin kehilangan kenangannya bersama Jeonghan.

"Kau lari dan aku pun demikian…"

Mingyu kemudian menatap Jisoo tak percaya setelah cerita singkat perjalanan hidup _namja_ bermarga Hong itu terlontar. Siapa yang sangka bahwa Jisoo dahulu pernah tinggal di Los Angeles dan lari ke London karena mencintai saudara kandungnya sendiri. Jisoo sakit hati karena saudara kandungnya itu menolak pernyataan cintanya.

Benar-benar diluar dugaan Mingyu. Ia pikir Jisoo hidup tanpa masalah.

Namun berbeda dengan Mingyu yang seperti meratap, Jisoo justru nampak baik-baik saja. Seolah telah berhasil menjadikan masa lalunya itu sebagai sebuah pelajaran berharga yang tak seharusnya ditangisi dan membuat dirinya terpuruk.

"Lalu sekarang, aku hidup bahagia dengan suamiku." Jisoo tersenyum lebar hingga mata kucingnya itu melengkung ceria. Mingyu mencibir.

Jelas saja Jisoo nampak baik-baik saja karena memang ia sudah punya pengganti, pikir Mingyu.

"Kau sudah punya pengganti, _Hyung_! Jadi tak ada lagi yang harus dikhawatirkan." Sahut Mingyu dengan nada yang merajuk dan bibir yang mengerucut. Jisoo tergelak mendengarnya.

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana dengan tiga tahun ini? Apakah kau sudah memiliki seorang gadis pengganti?"

Mingyu berfikir keras. Bertanya dalam hati apa saja yang ia lakukan selama tiga tahun ini. Tak ada hubungan serius yang ia jalani, seperti hanya numpang lewat karena memang tertarik saja Mingyu tidak.

Terkecuali Wonwoo, Mingyu tertarik sekali layaknya ia dahulu tertarik pada Jeonghan. Tapi masalahnya Wonwoo bukanlah seorang gadis dan Wonwoo juga bukan miliknya. Mingyu jadi pusing sendiri bagaimana harus menjawabnya.

Lagi-lagi ia galau.

"Jadi bukannya gadis ya? Kau suka dua-duanya?"

BLUSH!

Pipi Mingyu langsung merona, merasa _shok_ karena diam-diam Jisoo dapat bertanya frontal begitu. Jisoo lagi-lagi tergelak melihat wajah memerah Mingyu.

"Tentu saja suka dua-duanya, karena Wonwoo kan bukan gadis."

Mingyu melotot sementara Jisoo tersenyum miring, dalam hati seperti menyebut _'kena kau'_ pada Mingyu.

Tentu saja ini soal orientasi Mingyu. Logisnya, saat mengetahui soal keberadaan Jeonghan dalam masa lalu Mingyu, pasti semua berfikir bahwa Mingyu lurus dan Wonwoo adalah penyebab beloknya Mingyu. Tapi ternyata Mingyu dari awal memang sudah suka _'keduanya'._

" _Hyung_ tahu?"

Sungguh Mingyu terlihat seperti orang idiot di mata Jisoo karena pertanyaan yang bukan untuk urusan orientasinya, tapi justru karena munculnya nama Wonwoo secara tiba-tiba dari mulut Jisoo yang sedari tadi menghindar.

"Tentu saja aku tahu."

Sangat tahu bahwa Mingyu memang tertarik pada Wonwoo.

"Aku juga tahu kalau kau sedang galau karenanya. Aku tak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi diantara kalian sebelumnya memang hingga aku berada di sini, tapi aku tahu bahwa kau memikirkannya sedari tadi, Mingyu-ya."

Mingyu menganga.

"B-bagaimana _Hyung_ bisa tahu?"

"Tergambar jelas dalam wajahmu."

Mingyu tanpa sadar memukul keningnya pelan sembari mengutuk wajah tampannya yang tak pandai menyembunyikan kegalauannya tentang Wonwoo. Lagi-lagi Wonwoo, mungkin habis ini Mingyu akan membuat lagu berjudul 'Ingat Wonwoo' dan 'Mengapa semua serba Wonwoo?'

Mingyu mulai gila, dan kegilaan itu benar-benar terlihat lucu di mata Jisoo.

"B-baiklah aku mengaku."

Jisoo tersenyum penuh arti. Berpikir bahwa suatu saat nanti, Wonwoo yang tengah terbaring sakit itu pasti akan berterima kasih padanya.

"Karena kenangan bodoh itu aku menyakiti Wonwoo, _Hyung_."

Mingyu memulainya, suasana mendadak berubah menjadi abu-abu saat cerita tentang kejadian yang terjadi antara ia dan Wonwoo kembali terlontar. Mingyu tak melewatkan sedikitpun detil ceritanya yang mengalir seperti air sama seperti cerita masa lalunya tadi. Namun kini lebih dilengkapi dengan kenyataan bahwa Mingyu benar-benar meneteskan air mata.

Sekuat tenaga Mingyu menahannya, karena ia sadar ia adalah seorang _namja_ yang seharusnya pantang untuk menangis. Tapi Mingyu juga tak bisa pungkiri bahwa rasa sesak akibat penyesalannya dan kekhawatirannya atas Wonwoo yang tengah sakit adalah hal yang membuatnya menangis saat ini.

Lagi-lagi Jisoo berusaha memberinya kekuatan dengan tepukan pelan di pahanya.

"Jangan terlarut.."

"T-tapi _Hyung_.."

"Selesaikanlah. Aku yakin jika Wonwoo pasti mengerti jika kau menjelaskannya."

Mingyu menatap Jisoo penuh harap. Seolah meminta keyakinan dan dukungan untuk berbaikan dengan Wonwoo.

"Asal kau tahu, ia juga orang yang kuat sekali. Ia cuek dan jarang memikirkan perkataan orang, namun jika ia sampai jatuh sakit begini karenamu, maka kupikir hanya dua kemungkinan yang terjadi, antara kau yang memang berarti untuknya hingga ia pantas untuk memikirkanmu sampai sakit atau memang perkataanmu kemarin yang membuatnya sampai sakit."

Penjelasan Jisoo itu jelas tak membuat Mingyu lebih baik. Ia seolah tengah memberikan madu dan racun pada Mingyu sebagai analogi dari dua kemungkinan yang ia berikan. Tapi sungguh Jisoo hanya ingin Mingyu sadar bahwa setiap perbuatan pasti menimbulkan dampak baik atau buruk. Sekalipun kenyataan sakitnya Wonwoo hari ini jelas sangat buruk untuk Mingyu.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku menyesal, _Hyung_."

Jisoo menatap Mingyu prihatin. _Namja_ tampan ini terlihat nelangsa hanya karena Wonwoo.

"Bicaralah baik-baik dengannya untuk menyelesaikan masalah." Itulah saran terbaik yang bisa Jisoo berikan dan sebenarnya Mingyu berharap lebih. Ia ingin Jisoo lebih memberi tahunya apa yang bisa membuat Wonwoo merasa lebih baik atau membuat Mingyu mengerti bagaimana keadaan Wonwoo yang sebenar-benarnya.

Namun Mingyu akhirnya sadar ia tak pantas memaksa Jisoo, hingga hening tercipta diantara keduanya Mingyu hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. Memandangi sepatunya dengan perasaan sesal yang begitu kuat selagi Jisoo menatapnya.

"Mingyu-ya.."

"Hm?"

Jisoo menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menatap mata Mingyu lekat.

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, kalian baru tiga hari ini berkenalan tapi entah kenapa aku melihat kesungguhan di matamu saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau menyesal."

" _Hyung_ -"

"Tiga hari ini Wonwoo bertanya padaku apakah ada yang berubah dalam dirinya karena ia merasa ada hal berbeda yang muncul di dalam hatinya."

"…"

"Aku tak tahu saat itu apa yang terjadi pada Wonwoo hingga ia sampai hati menghampiriku hanya untuk bertanya demikian, tapi sekarang aku mengerti alasannya dan tahu bahwa hal yang berbeda dalam hati Wonwoo itu datang darimu Mingyu-ya."

DEG

"Bukan hal mudah menjadi Wonwoo, ia adalah korban kekerasan seksual ayah tirinya sewaktu di Changwon dan hal itulah yang membuatnya menjadi seorang penderita OCD hingga sekarang."

Dunia Mingyu seperti runtuh saat mendengarnya.

"Jika memang kau orang yang tepat dan jika memang kau orang yang pantas untuk Wonwoo, maka kau harus membuat Wonwoo kembali merasakan kebahagiaan, Mingyu-ya."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hati-hati di jalan _Hyung_.."

Jisoo tersenyum kearah Mingyu saat ia telah selesai mengenakan sepatunya.

"…dan terima kasih telah mempercayaiku."

Jisoo dapat melihat dengan jelas ada kilat kesungguhan di mata Mingyu sekalipun ia juga masih dapat merasakan masih ada keterkejutan dalam ekspresi wajah Mingyu. Siapapun pasti tak akan menyangka apa yang terjadi pada Wonwoo sebelumnya, dan Jisoo hanya bisa berdoa bahwa keputusannya untuk menceritakan hal ini pada Mingyu adalah tepat.

Mempercayakan Wonwoo pada Mingyu nampaknya tepat sekalipun Jisoo tahu bahwa ini sangat berisiko karena keduanya baru saja saling mengenal satu sama lain tapi Jisoo pikir tak ada sesuatu yang mustahil terjadi termasuk cinta yang tumbuh secara kilat, karena keduanya itu sepertinya sama-sama sudah lelah dengan masa lalu masing-masing hingga tak perlu berlama-lama lagi untuk menemukan sandaran.

Jisoo juga tahu bahwa Tuhan itu adil. Tak akan memberikan penderitaan yang berkepanjangan pada umatnya yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo dan Kim Mingyu ini. Jisoo yakin itu.

"Baiklah, semoga berhasil!"

Mingyu menganggukan kepalanya mantap sebagai balasan atas dukungan Jisoo. Ikut mengepalkan tangannya sebagai tanda semangat untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Wonwoo.

"Ah _Hyung_.."

Mereka telah sampai di halaman depan dan Jisoo telah membuka pintu mobilnya saat Mingyu tiba-tiba saja berlari kearahnya karena teringat sesuatu. Jisoo yakin tak ada yang tertinggal tapi dari ekspresi Mingyu rasanya ada hal yang sangat penting.

"Kurasa belum terlalu larut untuk menjenguk Wonwoo."

Mingyu menyerahkan ponselnya dan Jisoo tergelak mendengarnya. Permintaan tersirat untuk alamat rumah sang terkasih, Mingyu hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya malu.

"Dia jarang sekali mau membuka pintunya untuk orang asing." Candaan garing Jisoo yang sukses _jleb_ di hati Mingyu.

"Tapi mungkin kau pengecualian." Tambah Jisoo jahil sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar masuk ke dalam mobilnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Mingyu yang tengah tersenyum lebar sembari melambaikan tangannya kearah mobil Jisoo.

Saat dirasa mobil Jisoo sudah tak lagi terlihat, Mingyu sibuk menatap _note_ di ponselnya yang berisikan alamat rumah Wonwoo. Jisoo mengetiknya saat ia melemparkan lelucon sadis soal Wonwoo yang tak mau membukakan pintu tadi.

"Aku ini bukan orang asing tahu!" Ucap Mingyu percaya diri sambil mengecup layar ponselnya seperti orang idiot lalu berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

Selang beberapa belas menit kemudian, Mingyu telah tampil lebih rapi dengan celana denim dan jaket hitam tebal miliknya. Mingyu sempat menegur ramah nenek tetangga sebelah yang tak sengaja keluar sembari mengunci pintu rumah, lengkap pula dengan menanyakan kabar dan doa untuk kesehatan nenek cerewet itu.

Sukses membuat sang nenek _shok_ dengan perubahan tetangganya yang jangankan pernah menegurnya sebelumnya, tersenyum saja tidak karena Mingyu seperti sudah anti dengan nenek tetangga sebelah yang cerewet itu, tapi kali ini justru terlihat ramah.

"Mungkin kepalanya terbentur." Ujar si nenek cuek.

Memang terbentur, Nek. Terbentur cinta dan semangat untuk membahagiakan Wonwoo.

Gombal memang, atau mungkin terkesan menjijikan. Tapi jika yang meniatkan hal tersebut adalah si tampan Kim Mingyu, semuanya jadi terasa berbeda bukan?

Mingyu kemudian berjalan keluar pagar pendek rumahnya, menyusuri jalan setapak hingga melewati rumah Hansol dan Seungkwan yang lampu ruang tengahnya telah menyala. Pasti sedang menonton TV bersama, pikir Mingyu. _Namja_ tampan itu juga telah melewati halte bus terdekat dan tiba di persimpangan jalan yang cukup ramai.

London semakin meriah di malam hari dan Mingyu tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di _Carat Barbershop_ , ada yang bisa dibantu?"

.

.

.

.

Merubah penampilan untuk semangat yang baru tentu tidak buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End of Chapter 4 : Hari Ketiga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Heleeeh Gyuuu bukannya jenguk ayang Wonu malah nyalon *plak*

Akhirnya bias muncul *nubruk Jisoo*

Chapter ini Wonu ga muncul dulu ya, lagi istirahat dirumah, lagi sakit, jadi full Gyu sama Jisoo aja wkwkkw

Untuk Jisoo, ga tau kenapa saya lebih suka Jisoo jadi uke wkwk apalagi waktu rambutnya masih grapefruit begitu, makanya saya nulis dia punya suami bukan istri soalnya saya merasa jiwa ukenya lebih banyak daripada semenya *plak* walaupun di boom-boom asli ganteng banget *malah fangirling wkwkwk

Soal masa lalu mingyu udah dan wonu juga udah. Untuk mantan kekasihnya Mingyu saya pilih jeonghan aja karena saya gamau ada karakter oc dan saya juga ga terlalu kenal sama girl group sepantaran seventeen jadi jeonghan saya bikin gs aja, mudah-mudahan berasa feelnya wkwk sementara itu untuk yang berhasil nebak masa lalunya wonu selamaaaat~

Dan mungkin ada yang merasa aneh, kok ada karyawan yang laporin kesalahannya ke perusahaan, biasanya kan si pelanggan yang complain, dan memang ada yg begitu, waktu itu pernah nonton di TLC juga soal beberapa perusahaan diluar negeri yg memang begitu, karyawan yg ngaku duluan. Kalo nunggu complain dari customer malah sangsi yg didapet lebih berat

Untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin ending sesuai sama rencana saya yang maunya cuma 5 chapter, tapi sampai sekarang detilnya belum jadi, makanya belum bisa pastiin.

Akhir kata terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membacaa, terima kasih banyak juga untuk : p2kachuw, DevilPrince, Skymoebius, mingguki, kkokkoya, Miss Arachin, mingyu, naintin2, Nikeisha Farras, itsmevv, wonwoo, meaniemeanie, kimi, bananona, 17MissCarat, 30, Jeyllykim, Yeri960, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, MeliaWon, rossadilla17, jeruk, , aylopyu, dxxsy yang sudah memberikan review terima kasih banyaaaaaaaaak

Semoga readers suka sama chapter ini, sekalipun wonu cuti dulu wkwkwk cuti hamil *plak

* * *

Sign

Dara


	5. Chapter 5

SURAT PERINGATAN.

Surat itu masuk kedalam email pribadinya kemarin. Wonwoo tak terkejut memang namun tetap saja ia berfikiran negatif. Bukan soal kemungkinan ia kehilangan pekerjaan, karena ini baru surat peringatan pertama. Tapi lebih pada pikiran negatif tentang bagaimana reaksi Mingyu setelah ini.

Apakah Mingyu masih marah? Apakah Mingyu masih mau menerimanya? Atau apakah Mingyu akan mengusirnya?

…dan banyak pertanyaan lainnya yang membuat Wonwoo mendadak mulas memikirkannya.

"Hah…" Helaan napas berat pun terdengar.

Pada dasarnya, Wonwoo tak menyalahkan Mingyu, atau lebih tepatnya tak ingin menyalahkan Mingyu, atau Wonwoo sendiri tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Termasuk tidak mengerti alasan mengapa ia menangis semalaman. Apakah karena surat peringatan itu atau karena Mingyu yang memakinya.

Wonwoo tak paham sebenarnya, seolah Mingyu membuat pemikirannya jungkir balik hingga memahami perasaannya sendiri saja sulit untuk Wonwoo lakukan.

Wonwoo ragu dan keraguan itu ia bawa sampai tiba di depan pintu rumah Mingyu yang bercat putih itu. Gemetar tangan Wonwoo saat menekan bel, dan tubuhnya ikut bergetar saat mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang tergesa dari dalam sana.

Mingyu itu besar seperti raksasa hingga wajar jika suara langkah kakinya saja sampai ke telinga Wonwoo, atau mungkin Wonwoo saja yang terlalu sensitif dengan apapun yang berkaitan dengan Mingyu hari ini.

Termasuk penampilan barunya yang luar biasa.

Wonwoo hampir saja menjatuhkan rahangnya jika saja ia tak pandai mengontrol diri, bahkan kalau perlu sampai menjerit histeris layaknya seorang fans.

"Wonwoo-ya.."

Suara itu terdengar lagi setelah seharian kemarin absen dari telinga Wonwoo. Layaknya dalam kisah sebuah novel cinta yang selalu memuat istilah 'baru sehari sudah rindu', hingga ingin rasanya Wonwoo menubruk tubuh Mingyu saat ini juga, memeluknya erat dan mengucap kata rindu yang begitu banyak.

Agak gila memang jika melakukan hal itu, terlebih jika mengingat status mereka sekarang dan hal itu benar-benar menampar Wonwoo.

Ini tentu soal pertengkaran mereka dua hari lalu, dan Wonwoo jelas masih mengingatnya. Pertengkaran yang membuat ruang gerak Wonwoo seolah terbatasi. Ia jadi merasa canggung pada Mingyu, bahkan hanya untuk memuji betapa sempurnanya Mingyu dengan penampilan barunya hari ini pun Wonwoo merasa tak enak.

Hingga ia memilih menelan semua perasaan aneh bernama rindu itu dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk memuji si tampan yang tampil layaknya Dewa hari ini.

Mingyu terlihat luar biasa dengan warna rambut blonde seperti ini. Setidaknya Wonwoo sudah mengakui bahwa Mingyu itu tampan dengan rambut hitamnya, dan sebenarnya pasti banyak orang berfikir bahwa karakteristik wajah Asia Mingyu yang begitu kental dan kulitnya yang lebih gelap itu tidak akan cocok dengan warna rambut yang identik dengan penghuni benua Eropa itu.

Tapi siapa yang sangka jika warna rambut yang terang dengan potongannya yang tidak biasa namun kekinian itu ternyata cocok untuk Mingyu, bahkan sampai sukses membuat Wonwoo tak bisa bernapas dengan lancar saking tampannya.

"S-selamat pagi.."

Wonwoo merasa malu karena terlihat gugup dihadapan Mingyu.

"Selamat pagi Wonwoo."

Lain Wonwoo maka lain pula Mingyu.

Ia bahkan seperti tak punya waktu untuk mengagumi penampilan Wonwoo seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, karena ia justru sibuk menatap Wonwoo khawatir.

Bukan khawatir karena penampilan Wonwoo yang buruk. Ia bahkan tetap terlihat keren dalam balutan kaus putih longgar yang ujungnya dimasukan kedalam celana skinny jeans itu. Sablonan berbentuk dasi kupu-kupu hitam di bagian kerah bundar kausnya membuat Wonwoo terlihat semakin manis.

Namun semua itu seperti luput dari pandangan Mingyu.

Ia memilih untuk lebih memperhatikan kondisi tubuh Wonwoo yang baru ia sadari sangat kurus. Kulit tangannya yang pucat dan kering hingga berakhir pada wajahnya yang juga pucat dan tirus. Tulang pipinya jelas terlihat.

Cerita tentang Wonwoo di masa lalu pun mengiang di kepala Mingyu layaknya kaset kusut.

Ingin sekali Mingyu memeluk tubuh ringkih itu erat, lalu membisikan kalimat ajaib 'semua akan baik-baik saja' pada Wonwoo. Tentu saja diakhiri dengan permintaan maaf atas tingkah bodohnya yang memaki Wonwoo kemarin.

Namun semua keinginan itu tak terlaksana sampai beberapa menit mereka habiskan dengan berdiri berhadapan di depan pintu layaknya robot.

"Silahkan masuk."

Mingyu semakin memperpanjang rasa canggung diantara mereka dengan mempersilahkan Wonwoo masuk. Gerakan tubuhnya begitu kaku dan perlakuannya tak lagi luwes pada Wonwoo hari ini. Tidak seperti kemarin dan situasi ini seolah semakin memberikan ruang yang lebih besar lagi untuk beragam pemikiran negatif di kepala Wonwoo.

Apalagi setelah melihat kondisi rumah Mingyu yang sudah sangat jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tak ada lagi kekacauan sampai mereka tiba di lorong ruang tengah. Hasil ini membuat Wonwoo berfikir bahwa pembersihan yang dilakukan oleh Jisoo kemarin benar-benar sukses.

Tanpa sadar Wonwoo menelan ludahnya pahit.

Jelas saja sukses, karena Jisoo pasti tak memancing pertengkaran seperti dirinya hingga proses pembersihan berlangsung lancar seperti ini. Jisoo benar-benar membantu pekerjaan Wonwoo, mungkin hanya tinggal membersihkan sedikit kekacauan saja, dan hal itu tentu tak akan memakan waktu banyak.

Mungkin siang hari pun sudah selesai.

Artinya tak ada waktu lagi bagi Wonwoo untuk berlama-lama berada di rumah ini, dan kebersamaannya dengan Mingyu akan segera berakhir.

000000000000000000000000000000

.

.

.

.

Obsessive Compulsive to Love

By : Dara

Summary : Mingyu meninggalkan Seoul menuju London hanya untuk memulai hidup baru dan mencari ketenangan. Namun siapa sangka, hidup barunya itu justru berantakan karena kebiasaannya menimbun barang dan memulai kekacauan di rumahnya sendiri hingga ia memerlukan seorang penderita OCD, Jeon Wonwoo untuk menata ulang hidupnya yang berantakan.

Cast : Kim Mingyu – Jeon Wonwoo. Meanie – Minwoo. Boys Love. Don't Like Don't Read.

Chapter 5 : Hari Keempat

.

.

.

.

.

.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Wonwoo ingat betul saat ia pertama kali melihat ayah tirinya. Seorang namja yang terlihat mapan meskipun masih terlihat sangat muda. Usianya terpaut belasan tahun dari ibunya dan hanya beberapa tahun saja darinya. Saat itu adalah pertemuan pertama mereka dan Wonwoo sempat berkedip berulang kali. Seperti tak mempercayai bahwa ibunya itu akan membawa kekasihnya datang ke rumah.

"Selamat siang, Wonwoo-ya."

Suaranya benar-benar berat, terkesan sangat maskulin dan Wonwoo dapat melihat dengan jelas jika sang ibu seperti hendak meleleh hanya karena mendengar suara namja tampan ini, dan Wonwoo masih saja berkedip.

"Selamat siang." Wonwoo kemudian menjawabnya kaku dan membungkukan tubuhnya canggung. Sempat menimbulkan kekehan pelan dari namja itu, membuat Wonwoo sedikit merinding dengan suaranya.

Siapapun namja ini, yang jelas Wonwoo bisa menangkap pesonanya yang menguar kemana-mana. Seperti sebuah sihir dan Wonwoo yakin ia seperti target selanjutnya dari sihir itu. Mungkin seperti pheromone yang dimiliki secara alami oleh beberapa orang.

"Ibu tahu ini terkesan terburu-buru Wonwoo-ya, tapi ibu akan segera menikah dan ia akan menjadi ayah tirimu."

Ayah tiri.

Kata 'tiri' disini mungkin identik dengan pemahaman negatif akibat kisah Cinderella yang mengharukan itu. Namun kenyataannya, sang ibu justru terlihat begitu santai saat mengatakannya.

Seolah tak memiliki beban dan Wonwoo sebenarnya belum siap untuk menerima hal itu.

"Oh benarkah?" Wonwoo memulai bagian dialognya dengan kaku. Untuk ukuran sapaan di depan pintu rumah, ibunya itu sangat frontal. Cukup dengan namja asing yang datang dengan menggandeng tangan ibunya lalu pemberitahuan soal pernikahan itu membuat Wonwoo terkejut.

Saking terkejutnya Wonwoo bahkan sampai membeku seperti ini. Ia mungkin shok. Tak mampu tersenyum sampai dua orang dihadapannya itu secara bersamaan melempar senyum paling manis milik mereka untuk Wonwoo.

Sementara Wonwoo belum bisa membalas senyuman penuh kebahagiaan itu sampai mereka tiba di meja makan, menyantap hidangan makan malam bersama dan ditutup dengan Wonwoo yang menyemburkan air dari dalam mulutnya bersamaan dengan pemberitahuan selanjutnya dari sang ibu yang tak kalah mengejutkan.

"Ibu akan menikah sebulan lagi Wonwoo-ya… karena sudah ada calon adikmu disini."

Wonwoo tanpa sadar mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak soal ibunya, termasuk pemikiran soal betapa mudahnya sang ibu membuka pahanya untuk orang selain ayahnya yang telah meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wonwoo-ya.."

Namja manis itu tersentak. Bayangan akan masa lalunya membuat kepalanya mendadak pusing, begitupun dengan seluruh persendiannya yang sakit.

Tanpa sadar Wonwoo menyentuh pelipisnya lalu memijatnya pelan dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Mengabaikan jemarinya yang tengah terbungkus sarung tangan kotor itu bersentuhan dengan wajahnya.

Ia sedang membersihkan kaca jendela kamar Mingyu saat ia akhirnya kehilangan fokus dan justru melamun.

"Kau sakit?"

Mingyu menyingkirkan tangan Wonwoo pelan lalu mengantikannya hingga Wonwoo merasakan pijatan lembut tangan Mingyu di pelipisnya.

"Kau pusing?"

Wonwoo mengangguk sementara Mingyu semakin menatapnya khawatir.

"Sebaiknya istirahat saja ya?"

Selama proses pembersihan hari ini, keduanya tak banyak terlibat pembicaraan. Setelah Mingyu mengatakan bahwa Jisoo sama sekali tak membersihkan kamarnya dan memberi isyarat bahwa tempat itulah yang akan menjadi spot untuk pembersihan hari ini, Wonwoo benar-benar tak berkomentar.

Seperti takut melakukan kesalahan lagi, takut untuk menyinggung Mingyu hingga ia memilih diam dan sungguh itu membuat Mingyu bingung. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus ia bersihkan, karena di hari-hari sebelumnya Mingyu selalu bekerja di bawah arahan Wonwoo.

Akhirnya Mingyu memilih untuk membongkar beberapa barang yang ia tumpuk di kamar mandi dalam kamar saja selagi Wonwoo sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Mingyu sendiri tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan ini bermanfaat atau tidak, karena yang ada barang yang dibongkar justru memenuhi kakinya sekarang.

Mingyu sampai sulit melangkah untuk menghampiri Wonwoo yang terlihat melamun tadi. Mingyu jelas menyadari ada yang tidak beres dari namja manis itu yang awalnya terlihat fokus membersihkan kekacauan di kamar Mingyu dalam diam, mulai dari mengelap headboard ranjang Mingyu dan terakhir membersihkan jendela kamar Mingyu sampai akhirnya malah melamun.

"Istirahat saja dulu ya.." Mingyu memberikan penawaran kedua dan Wonwoo masih diam dengan mata yang terpejam.

Hingga sentuhan Mingyu yang semula hanya di pelipisnya saja kini merambat ke lengannya dan dengan beraninya Mingyu menempelkan pipinya pada kening Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo seperti tersengat dan refleks menatap Mingyu.

"Kau demam." Layaknya dokter, Mingyu langsung memberikan vonis demikian hanya karena suhu tubuh Wonwoo yang meningkat.

Tubuh Wonwoo terasa hangat, dan saat seperti ini seharusnya Wonwoo mengenakan baju lengan panjang atau jaket saja, bukannya kaus tipis seperti ini. Pastinya ia kedinginan sekalipun Wonwoo tak mengeluh demikian.

Lagipula bagaimana mau mengeluh jika berbicara saja Wonwo enggan.

"Wonwoo-ya, duduk dulu saja ya.."

Pembicaraan satu arah, Mingyu berbicara sedari tadi sementara Wonwoo diam. Hanya gerak tubuhnya saja yang merespon Mingyu dan Mingyu tahu betul apa arti dari gerak tubuh itu.

Wonwoo menolak, sekalipun sulit ia berusaha menepis tangan Mingyu dan tubuhnya mulai menjauhi Mingyu perlahan. Gerakan yang seolah memberitahu Mingyu untuk segera menjauh namun Mingyu tetap saja keras kepala untuk terus meminta Wonwoo menurutinya.

Jika Wonwoo kesal nantinya Mingyu tak peduli, karena diamnya Wonwoo saja sebenarnya membuat Mingyu sedikit kesal, namun rasa bersalahnya lebih kental terasa disini hingga Mingyu terlihat jauh lebih khawatir dibandingkan kesal.

"Wonwoo-ya.."

"Tidak.." Wonwoo berbisik pelan.

Mingyu seperti hendak menangis mendengar suara parau Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya bersuara dua kali sedari tadi, saat mengucap 'selamat pagi' dan 'tidak'.

Mingyu cukup frustasi.

"Wonwoo-ya.."

Mingyu melepaskan sarung tangan Wonwoo cukup cepat, lalu mulai menggiring tubuh Wonwoo perlahan agar mau duduk di ranjangnya untuk beristirahat. Namun Wonwoo seperti menanggapi gerakan Mingyu dengan berlebihan.

"Lepaskan aku!"

DEG

Tiga kalimat untuk hari ini. 'Selamat pagi', 'tidak', dan 'lepaskan aku'. Untuk yang terakhir nadanya cukup tinggi hingga membuat Mingyu sedikit tersentak.

Tangan besar itupun akhirnya melepaskan lengan Wonwoo. Ucapan tegas Wonwoo sukses membuat dada Mingyu berdenyut sakit dan membuat Mingyu sadar bahwa Wonwoo jelas masih marah dengan apa yang dilakukannya kemarin. Lalu perubahan Mingyu yang sekarang terkesan sok peduli itu pasti membuat Wonwoo tak nyaman.

Sekalipun Wonwoo juga terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada Mingyu hingga ia refleks menatap Mingyu. Jujur saja, Wonwoo masih takut dengan Mingyu yang bisa saja mengamuk. Ia takut mengulang kesalahan dan nampaknya Wonwoo menyesal dengan nada tinggi yang ia gunakan untuk menghindari Mingyu.

Mengapa pula kau harus mendekatiku begini Mingyu-ya! – Wonwoo menjerit frustasi dalam hati dan berdoa dalam hati bahwa ekspresinya bisa terkontrol saat ini. Tidak menangis sembarangan.

"Maafkan aku.."

Wonwoo menundukan kepalanya, berupaya menunjukan bahwa ia menyesal sembari memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan. Bergerak menjauhi Mingyu tentu saja dan entah kenapa Mingyu merasa Wonwoo lucu dengan segala upayanya untuk menghindar.

DUK..

Dasar keras kepala - Ujar Mingyu dalam hati dan ia sebenarnya ingin tertawa sekarang.

Wonwoo sibuk menghindar hingga kepalanya sendiri justru terantuk kayu jendela. Cukup keras hingga Wonwoo meringis dan ia kembali ingin menangis sambil memegangi kepala belakangnya yang berdenyut nyeri. Dahi Wonwoo sampai berkerut menahan sakit dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Coba kulihat…"

"Tidak.."

"Wonwoo.."

"Tidak Mingyu.."

Sudah terantuk kayu tapi Wonwoo masih saja keras kepala untuk menolak Mingyu.

"Coba kulihat."

Mingyu semakin gemas saat Wonwoo masih tak mau menurut. Padahal Mingyu hanya ingin mengusap kepala belakang Wonwoo untuk meredakan sakitnya.

"Tidak mau…" Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya hingga Mingyu memilih untuk menggunakan cara sedikit hardcore. Ia paksa Wonwo menurut dengan cara menarik tubuh kurus Wonwoo kearahnya hingga wajah manis itu terpaksa menubruk dada bidang Mingyu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengusapnya saja."

Wonwoo membeku. Aliran darahnya seperti berhenti mengalir saat tangan Mingyu mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya yang sedikit benjol itu sementara sebelah tangannya lagi memeluk pinggang Wonwoo erat.

Gerakannya sedikit memaksa Wonwoo untuk bersandar padanya, namun tidak dalam arti kasar sama sekali. Mingyu berusaha untuk tetap gentle dalam setiap gerakannya dan Wonwoo semakin ingin menangis dibuatnya.

Ini pelukan kedua mereka setelah insiden cermin di kamar mandi itu, dan entah kenapa perbedaan porsi tubuh mereka membuat Wonwoo seperti merasa terlindungi.

…dan Wonwoo sakit membayangkannya.

Mengapa kau begini Mingyu-ya.. Aku jadi semakin menyukaimu..

"Maafkan aku Wonwoo.."

Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, Wonwoo akhirnya menangis di pelukan Mingyu.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wonwoo adalah tipikal orang yang tidak berisik saat tengah terkejut, ia hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya lebar saat terkejut dan hal itu pula yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Dalam sehari, sang ibu sukses membuat jantungnya bekerja dua kali lipat lebih keras, dan Wonwoo jelas tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

Tentu saja neneknya yang mengamuk.

Kepala Wonwoo sakit saat mendengar teriakan sang nenek yang tak terima dengan rencana pernikahan super kilat yang ibunya rencanakan.

Bukannya nenek berlebihan. Wonwoo mengerti perasaan neneknya karena ia juga tak terima awalnya. Sekalipun Wonwoo tak seperti sang nenek yang mencak-mencak seperti ini, karena Wonwoo justru sibuk mengurung diri di kamar.

Sempat mogok makan seharian akibat berita mengejutkan itu sebelum akhirnya luluh oleh derai air mata sang ibu yang menginginkan kebahagiaan.

Wonwoo jelas tak bisa berbuat apapun, ia akhirnya menerima pernikahan yang entah lazim atau tidak itu.

Ibunya sudah cukup berumur sekalipun ia tetap terlihat glamour dan kekinian khas seorang sosialita, dan menikahi seorang namja yang umurnya hanya terpaut 4 tahun lebih tua dari anak tunggalnya itu membuat segalanya menjadi terdengar tak wajar.

Wonwoo bahkan tak yakin akan memanggil namja yang akan menjadi pasangan ibunya itu dengan sebutan ayah, disaat ia punya seorang teman akrab yang seumur dengan calon ayah tirinya itu. Wonwoo memanggil temannya dengan sebutan Hyung, sehingga terasa aneh bukan?

Namun lagi-lagi rasa tak ingin memiliki sosok ayah baru apalagi yang terlalu muda seperti itu terhalang oleh kebahagiaan sang ibu. Ini adalah janji seorang namja sejati, sebelum meninggal karena sakit, ayah kandung Wonwoo memintanya untuk berjanji agar dapat membahagiakan ibunya.

Tentu inilah wujud dari janji Wonwoo pada ayahnya. Sekalipun kebahagiaan itu harus bersama namja selain ayah kandungnya.

Pernikahan itupun akhirnya terlaksana. Sang nenek benar-benar luluh saat mengetahui ada bayi di tubuh ibu Wonwoo. Lagipula tak mungkin bayi itu lahir tanpa ayah, Wonwoo juga kasihan padanya jika demikian, dan akhirnya sang nenek pun merestui pernikahan itu.

Namja dengan pheromone sangat kuat itu kemudian resmi menjadi ayah tirinya.

Meskipun Wonwoo selalu saja menangis saat membaca cerita atau menonton film bertemakan kekejaman yang dilakukan oleh seseorang berlabel tiri tersebut, namun ia tetap berusaha untuk menganggap bahwa tidak buruk memiliki seorang ayah tiri.

Lagipula dengan memiliki ayah tiri, ia mungkin akan memiliki kehidupan yg lebih baik setelah ini. Setidaknya Wonwoo dapat melihat ibunya itu istirahat di rumah tanpa perlu sibuk bekerja lagi, karena ada ayah tirinya yang akan mengurus perusahaan.

"Kau harus tetap bekerja di kantor. Tidak ada alasan cuti hamil sampai usia 8 bulan."

Neneknya itu mungkin sedikit otoriter dan membuat harapan Wonwoo melihat ibunya di rumah pupus. Sang nenek nampaknya belum terlalu percaya dengan ayah tirinya untuk berada di perusahaan, dan siapa sangka larangan sang nenek itu justru mengantarkan Wonwoo pada mimpi buruknya.

Wonwoo berakhir menjadi tokoh utama yang menderita dalam tema cerita yang kerap kali ia baca dan tonton. Ia menangis karena ayah tirinya.

Menangis darah setelah pelecehan yang dilakukan ayah tirinya di belakang ibunya. Menelanjanginya, mengangkanginya dan memperkosanya berulang kali.

Wonwoo tak mengerti alasan apa yang membuat ayah tirinya itu berbuat demikian, ia selalu menyalahkan Wonwoo yang menggodanya padahal Wonwoo tidak melakukan hal itu. Orientasi Wonwoo memang berbeda dari kebanyakan tapi ia bersumpah tak pernah sekalipun menggoda ayah tirinya. Wonwoo masih terlalu waras untuk tidak melakukan hal itu.

Ayah tirinya juga beralasan tentang betapa menariknya Wonwoo hingga ia tergugah nafsunya.

Tindakan yang sukses membuat Wonwoo mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Wonwoo merasa dirinya benar-benar payah dan lemah dibawah ancaman. Hampir lima bulan perilaku nista itu bertahan dan berakhir setelah ibunya mendesak Wonwoo untuk bercerita. Tak ada alasan bagi Wonwoo untuk tidak mengaku setelah sang ibu memergoki bokongnya diremas kasar oleh ayah tirinya di dapur.

Orang brengsek yang pada akhirnya tak sudi Wonwoo akui sebagai ayah itu akhirnya mendekam di penjara sekarang. Namun semuanya seperti sudah terlambat untuk Wonwoo.

Sakit fisik dan batinnya itu telah terjadi dalam rentang waktu yang lama, dua kali dalam sebulan dan bisa lebih jika memang Wonwoo sedang tidak beruntung atau memang Wonwoo seperti sudah kehilangan keberuntungannya sejak pelecehan itu dimulai.

Bekasnya pun sudah terlalu jelas. Seolah tak akan pernah hilang dan menjadi cacat seumur hidup yang membuat Wonwoo selalu berfikir bahwa ia tak berguna.

Trauma yang begitu mengerikan.

Wonwoo hampir saja gila jika ia tak mengingat ibunya yang rela bersujud di kakinya untuk memohon ampun atas kebodohannya. Hingga satu permintaan mendadak dari Wonwoo membuat sang ibu serasa dicekik lehernya.

"Aku ingin tinggal jauh dari ibu."

"Tanpa ibu bersamaku, aku ingin tinggal di London."

Permintaan itu tidak mustahil. Bahkan jika Wonwoo menginginkan tinggal di bulan sekalipun, ibunya itu mampu untuk membiayainya, atau jika ditambah dengan kekayaan sang nenek mungkin Wonwoo bisa terbang ke Mars dan tinggal di sana selamanya.

Namun keinginan itu tetap saja sulit untuk diwujudkan, karena tak ada yang dapat melepas kepergian Wonwoo setelah apa yang terjadi padanya. Tak ada yang rela Wonwoo pergi, bahkan sampai kematian sang ibu bersama dengan bayi dalam kandungannya akibat bunuh diri itu pun pada akhirnya tetap tak mengurungkan niat Wonwoo untuk pergi.

Ia seolah tak ingin lagi menginjak Changwon untuk selamanya.

Hingga tubuh kurus itu sampai di bandara dengan tangan renta sang nenek yang masih mengenggamnya erat.

"Wonwoo, kembalilah lagi Nak." Pinta sang nenek dengan air mata yang seolah tak ada habisnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum mendengarnya. Senyum tipis yang sama sekali tidak menawan. Visual Wonwoo itu luar biasa, senyumnya selalu hangat dan selalu mampu menyempurnakan tampilannya. Namun semua itu seolah lenyap, senyumnya kini hambar.

"Aku akan kembali jika aku sudah menemukan pasanganku di sana."

Janjinya pun terasa hambar. Namun demikian sang nenek tetap tersenyum, seolah memiliki harapan baru bahwa cucu kesayangannya itu akan kembali pulang. Memunculkan semangat baru baginya untuk hidup seribu tahun demi menanti kepulangan Wonwoo.

Sementara dalam hati Wonwoo berulang kali mengucap kata maaf.

Janji itu hanya isyarat bahwa ia sebenarnya tak akan kembali, karena ia sendiri sudah memantapkan hati untuk tidak akan pernah membiarkan tubuhnya itu tersentuh oleh orang lain. Sehingga mustahil ia akan memiliki pasangan pada akhirnya.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Wonwoo menurut. Tepatnya setelah ia membuat bahu sebelah kanan Mingyu basah karena air matanya. Keduanya kini sekarang tengah duduk di ranjang dengan posisi saling berhadapan, tangan mereka tertaut satu sama lain.

Mingyu mengenggam tangan Wonwoo erat, menatap namja manis itu intens dan hal yang sama pun Wonwoo lakukan. Sekalipun Wonwoo hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mata yang semakin mengecil karena baru saja selesai menangis tadi.

"Ia adalah mantan kekasihku, Wonwoo-ya."

Sedari tadi mereka tidak hanya diam saling memandang saja, atau lebih tepatnya Wonwoo yang diam dan Mingyu yang terus saja berbicara. Wonwoo seperti berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"..dan ia sudah menikah dengan kakakku dan menjadi saudara iparku sekarang."

Cerita masa lalu itu selalu saja membuka luka lama Mingyu, membuat dirinya terlihat begitu tersiksa. Namun dibandingkan dengan semua perasaan menyedihkan yang membebaninya saat tengah menceritakan masa lalunya itu, kali ini Mingyu justru terlihat berbeda.

Sama-sama terlihat tersiksa memang tapi dalam konteks yang berbeda. Bukan karena Jeonghan tapi karena Wonwoo.

Pada dasarnya Mingyu ingin Wonwoo mengerti alasan mengapa ia marah dua hari yang lalu. Marahnya itu jelas berkaitan dengan masa lalu Mingyu dengan Jeonghan, oleh sebab itu mustahil jika Mingyu tak melibatkan Jeonghan dalam penjelasannya.

"Hubungan cinta kami tentu saja sudah berakhir."

Sederhananya, Mingyu tak ingin Wonwoo salah paham dengan hubungannya dan Jeonghan. Mingyu tak ingin Wonwoo salah mengerti bahwa ia dan Jeonghan masih bersama sehingga Wonwoo tak seharusnya merasa cemburu seperti kemarin.

Wonwoo cemburu?

Baiklah, ini memang hanya persepsi Mingyu saja. Namja tampan itu berpikir alasan mengapa Wonwoo membuang dan merusak barang-barang kenangan itu begitu saja tanpa izin adalah karena Wonwoo cemburu pada Jeonghan.

Hey, Mingyu menyusun persepsi itu bukan serta merta karena rasa percaya dirinya yang selangit saja, tapi lebih kepada bukti bahwa foto yang robek karena ulah Wonwoo waktu itu adalah foto Mingyu dan Jeonghan yang paling mesra. Saat Mingyu mencium pipi Jeonghan sementara Jeonghan tersenyum bahagia kearah kamera.

Itu pasti membuat Wonwoo kesal setengah mati, ditambah dengan cap bibir di kemeja lama Mingyu. Wonwoo pasti terbakar oleh api cemburu.

Mingyu jelas mengakui jika dirinya memang percaya diri. Terutama untuk keyakinannya soal Wonwoo yang juga tertarik padanya. Perasaannya pada Wonwoo itu pasti tak bertepuk sebelah tangan, pikir Mingyu.

Ajaib sekali namja tampan itu sempat berfikir demikian saat Wonwoo masih dalam mode diam begini.

"Hentikan bicaramu, kurasa kau sudah terlalu jauh Mingyu-ya."

Sekalinya berbicara, Wonwoo seolah berhasil menampar Mingyu dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Wonwoo memasang wajah datar selagi Mingyu sibuk gelagapan menghadapi perubahan Wonwoo itu. Setidaknya tadi Wonwoo hanya diam, lalu tiba-tiba terlihat sakit, menghindari Mingyu, lalu menangis di bahu Mingyu, dan setelah tangis itu reda, Wonwoo menjadi pendengar yang baik.

Semuanya berubah dalam satu waktu yang begitu cepat, dan terakhir Mingyu tak siap jika harus menghadapi perubahan Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba menjadi super dingin dengan mata yang menyipit datar seperti ini.

Ditambah dengan sentakan tangan Wonwoo yang sukses melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

Mingyu jelas shok..

Ia bahkan tak bisa mengantisipasi gerakan tiba-tiba Wonwoo yang berdiri dari posisinya.

"A-apa maksudmu Wonwoo-ya?"

Wonwoo menghela napas pelan.

"Ini sudah terlalu jauh. Tak seharusnya kau menceritakan hal pribadi itu padaku, seperti tidak ada untungnya bagiku."

Hey Jeon Wonwoo! Ingatkah kau tadi menangis di bahu namja tampan ini? Jadi mengapa membahas soal untung rugi sekarang?

Mingyu ingin menjerit demikian. Tapi entah kenapa tatapan dingin Wonwoo itu seperti sebuah ancaman untuknya dan sakit sekali saat mencerna semua perkataan Wonwoo. Seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa Mingyu itu tidak penting untuknya, tak ada untungnya mengenal Mingyu dan masa lalunya.

Wonwoo memang tak mengatakan hal itu dengan nada tinggi, tapi tetap terlalu tajam untuk diterima Mingyu.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau-"

"Hentikan Mingyu…"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo sendu saat namja manis itu telah membalik badannya. Berjalan kearah jendela dan berniat kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan bersih-bersihnya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Namun Mingyu berhasil menghentikan semuanya.

Mingyu memang merasa terluka, ia seperti mendapat karma. Mungkin ini rasa sakit yang coba Wonwoo balas atas apa yang diterimanya dari Mingyu kemarin. Perubahan yang begitu cepat, Wonwoo memang menolaknya dan menghindarinya sedari tadi tapi tangisan Wonwoo dan pelukan balasan yang Wonwoo lakukan kala ia menangis di bahu Mingyu tadi membuat namja itu berfikir bahwa Wonwoo telah melunak.

Agaknya Wonwoo seperti ingin memberikan luka yang sama, ingin memberikan rasa tersinggung yang sama dan ingin memberikan rasa kecewa yang sama pada Mingyu.

Perubahan cepat itu sakit sekali.

"Kita belum selesai bicara."

Mingyu mencegah Wonwoo, membalik tubuh kurus itu dengan mudahnya hanya dengan tarikan di pergelangan tangannya saja, hingga posisi mereka sudah berhadapan sekarang.

"Tidak, kita sudah selesai."

"Wonwoo-"

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan bersih-bersihnya.."

"Kubilang kita belum selesai Wonwoo."

Agaknya Mingyu sudah sedikit lebih kasar, ia cengkeram bahu Wonwoo demi membuat namja manis itu kembali menurut dan tentu Wonwoo tak terima.

"Apa maumu Kim Mingyu?!"

DEG

"Kau memintaku untuk mengerti betapa pentingnya peninggalan kekasihmu itu hingga kau memakiku dua hari yang lalu, dan sekarang kau menjelaskan bahwa hubungan itu sudah berakhir, jadi apalagi yang harus kau jelaskan sekarang?"

"Kau memintaku untuk sadar diri, tahu diri akan posisiku yang hanya seorang agen bersih-bersih yang kau bayar, tapi sekarang kau justru membuat posisiku semakin sulit dengan apa yang kau lakukan."

"Makianmu membuatku terluka, membuatku berfikir betapa asingnya kita."

"Lalu kini semua perhatianmu, pelukanmu dan penjelasanmu berbalik memberiku harapan untuk berfikir lebih tentangmu Mingyu, dan aku lelah."

Tanpa sadar air mata telah mengalir di pipi Wonwoo. Jangan bayangkan Wonwoo menjerit dan memaki Mingyu seperti apa yang Mingyu lakukan dua hari lalu, Wonwoo mengatakannya dengan nada yang justru lirih, sekalipun banyak penekanan di sana sini yang menggambarkan betapa lelahnya ia akan sikap Mingyu yang berubah-ubah.

Masalah mereka memang tentang perubahan sikap yang begitu singkat bukan?

Bercampur dengan pertemuan singkat mereka yang membuat status mereka pun menjadi bias.

Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya kasar. Pipi dan hidungnya memerah dan matanya semakin mengecil saja. Sementara Mingyu kembali shok dengan perkataan Wonwoo yang benar seluruhnya. Bahwa apa yang Mingyu lakukan membuat segalanya menjadi rumit.

Sikap keras Wonwoo memang bisa diperdebatkan, tapi entah kenapa Mingyu terkesan lebih dominan sebagai penyebab rumitnya hubungan mereka.

Hingga lama mereka saling berpandangan, Mingyu tak berkata apapun sementara Wonwoo sudah pasrah. Terserah dengan apa yang Mingyu lakukan setelah ini, beragam pikiran negatif kembali masuk ke kepala Wonwoo termasuk soal Mingyu yang akan meninggalkannya setelah pernyataan tersirat dirinya yang mengharapkan Mingyu.

Siapa Wonwoo?

Hanya seorang agen bersih-bersih, seorang namja dan tentu tak sebanding dengan mantan kekasih Mingyu yang cantik itu. Skinship yang Mingyu lakukan mungkin hanya bentuk keakraban saja yang memang khas orang barat.

Mereka tidak sedang di negara asal mereka yang menganggap pelukan adalah suatu hal yang serius.

"Aku sadar kebodohanku Wonwoo-ya."

Namun Wonwoo salah. Mingyu tidaklah demikian, ia terlalu enggan untuk meninggalkannya.

"Aku bodoh karena diperbudak oleh masa laluku hingga sampai hati memakimu dan menyakitimu kemarin tapi kau juga harus tahu betapa aku menyesal telah melakukannya."

DEG

"Aku juga tahu bahwa penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Tapi maafkan aku, karena sekalipun aku menyesal, aku merasa ini belum terlambat."

"Belum terlambat untuk memperbaiki semuanya Wonwoo, kumohon."

Mingyu juga enggan membiarkan Wonwoo lari darinya. Kesungguhan ada di mata namja berambut blonde itu, namun sayangnya Wonwoo masih terlalu keras kepala dan memilih untuk tidak melihat itu semua. Pemikiran negatif terlalu menguasai kepalanya.

Ia palingkan wajahnya dari Mingyu yang masih menatapnya hingga helaan napas kasar terdengar dan Mingyu mulai sibuk berspekulasi.

"Kau benar.."

Mingyu serasa telah terbang ke langit. Berlebihan memang tapi sungguh ia merasa senang jika Wonwoo mau membuka hati untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka, dan Wonwoo bisa melihat senyum lebar Mingyu yang hampir mencapai telinga itu.

"Terima kasih Won-"

"Kita perbaiki hubungan yang seharusnya, yaitu hubungan antara seorang klien dan agen bersih-bersih yang dibayarnya."

Mingyu serasa dilempar kembali ke bumi dengan begitu kerasnya. Wonwoo menatapnya datar dan sukses melunturkan senyum Mingyu. Jejak air mata di pipi Wonwoo membuat segalanya menjadi tidak baik, seperti semuanya tak lagi cerah untuk Mingyu.

Terlalu mendung.

Mingyu rasanya ingin menangis saja saat menyadari jika makiannya dua hari lalu masih membuat Wonwoo marah dan terluka. Makian tentang Wonwoo yang seharusnya sadar diri jika ia hanya seorang agen bersih-bersih dan Mingyu adalah klien yang membayarnya lewat perusahaan bernama CC Cleaner jelas masih berbekas di benak Wonwoo.

Seperti itulah status dari hubungan mereka yang seharusnya. Mingyu memperjelas status itu dua hari lalu, mematahkan semua harapan Wonwoo tentangnya dan konyol rasanya jika sekarang Mingyu justru berharap lebih.

Seperti menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

Tamparan keras untuk Mingyu. Dua kali sudah Wonwoo membuat Mingyu tak berkutik dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

Semangat Mingyu langsung turun drastis. Ia bahkan tak mencegah Wonwoo yang telah berbalik dan mengenakan sarung tangannya, bersiap kembali untuk membersihkan kaca.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Mereka terdiam. Wonwoo terlalu sibuk bersih-bersih. Ia sedang membersihkan lantai kamar Mingyu sekarang. Debu di lantai itu sangat tebal hingga hidung Wonwoo gatal, apalagi dengan karpet bulunya yang membentang di samping ranjang Mingyu.

Sungguh terlalu.

Mingyu terlalu malas untuk membersihkan karpetnya dengan vacuum cleaner. Lantai disekitar karpet pun tak pernah disapu apalagi dipel. Keramik marmernya sampai kusam dan Wonwoo sempat menemukan bekas tumpahan minuman soda yang telah mengering di dekat kaki ranjang.

Super jorok khas Kim Mingyu.

"Oh My God.."

Kesekian kalinya helaan napas beserta keluhan dengan logat Inggris yang lucu itu keluar dari mulut Wonwoo saat ia menemukan kekacauan baru. Ada sekantung biskuit rasa cokelat di bawah ranjang Mingyu lengkap dengan sebotol minuman jeruk yang tersisa setengah. Mungkin Mingyu lupa pernah menaruh cemilan itu dibawah ranjangnya.

Sudah expired, Wonwoo ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok saat ia lagi-lagi harus berurusan dengan makanan seperti ini di rumah Mingyu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Wonwoo langsung beranjak menuju plastik sampah untuk membuangnya, sembari sekilas melirik Mingyu yang meringkuk di ujung ranjang seperti ayam sakit.

Kaki panjangnya itu tertekuk hingga lututnya menyentuh dagunya sendiri. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Mingyu ngambek, dan semuanya tentu saja karena Wonwoo.

Benar-benar kekanakan. Wonwoo jadi penasaran berapa usia Mingyu sekarang. Padahal mengingat masa lalunya, Mingyu terlihat sudah cukup dewasa. Tapi tidak dengan kelakuannya yang seperti ini.

Dasar bocah…

Wonwoo menghela napas pelan. Sadis memang saat ia berpikir pantas saja mantan kekasihnya itu memilih hidup dengan kakaknya, sikap Mingyu pasti membuatnya jengkel.

Tapi kau tertarik padanya Jeon.

Untuk yang satu itu Wonwoo enggan mengakui. Ia juga kekanakan asal kalian tahu, egonya itu selangit.

"Pagi tadi aku mengecek besaran uang deposit yang kau masukan di CC Cleaner. Sangat lebih dari cukup untuk membeli beberapa container plastik baru."

Anak yang sedang ngambek itu biasanya butuh perhatian. Ini bukan perhatian memang karena lagi-lagi status mereka itu membatasi Wonwoo untuk tidak memberi perhatian lebih pada Mingyu.

Topik soal uang deposit kebersihan yang Mingyu masukan ke CC Cleaner adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk memecah suasana tak mengenakan ini, pikir Wonwoo. Terperangkap dengan seseorang yang sedang ngambek apalagi yang sebesar dan setampan Mingyu itu tak nyaman, asal kalian tahu.

"Aku sudah mengajukan rekomendasi untuk membeli lima container sekaligus dengan uang deposit itu. Container plastik itu sangat bagus untuk tempat penyimpanan barang, memiliki roda di bagian bawah hingga mudah dipindahkan, dapat ditumpuk untuk menghemat tempat dan material plastiknya juga kedap air dan udara."

Baiklah, Wonwoo mulai terlihat seperti sales di hadapan Mingyu sekarang. Sekalipun ia sama sekali tak menatap Mingyu karena ia masih sibuk mengepel lantai.

"Container itu bisa diisi dengan barang-barang yang masih ingin kau simpan…"

"…termasuk dengan barang-barang peninggalan mantan kekasihmu."

Ada jeda sejenak saat Wonwoo menyinggung soal barang peninggalan Jeonghan. Sukses menarik perhatian Mingyu dan Wonwoo benci saat ditatap memelas seperti ini oleh Mingyu.

Ia takut luluh dengan mata itu.

"Wonwoo-"

"Akan lebih terjaga dengan baik jika kau menyimpannya disana Mingyu-ya.."

"Wonwoo-"

"Jika kau menyetujuinya-"

"Aku menyetujuinya."

DEG.

"Bisakah sekiranya lima container plastik itu datang hari ini juga ke rumahku? Aku ingin segera memakainya."

Bibir Wonwoo telah membentuk satu garis lurus yang kurang menyenangkan. Ia yang menawarkan, ia sendiri yang mendadak bertingkah seperti sales, dan disaat Mingyu menyetujuinya, ia juga yang terluka dengan keputusan Mingyu.

Lagi-lagi salah paham.

Persetujuan Mingyu itu membuat Wonwoo berpikir bahwa Mingyu masih sangat berniat untuk menyimpan barang-barang peninggalan Jeonghan.

Hubungannya memang sudah berakhir, tapi kau masih tetap ingin mengenangnya Mingyu…

Wonwoo tak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Bahwa nalarnya itu sudah tak sejalan dengan hatinya. Nalarnya ingin menolak Mingyu, ada ego besar yang membentengi Wonwoo, tapi tidak dengan hatinya yang menginginkan Mingyu.

"Tentu saja bisa."

Wonwoo memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Padahal rasanya nyeri sekali.

Mingyu berdecih pelan. Harusnya Wonwoo marah dengan nada menantang yang ia berikan. Harusnya Wonwoo cemburu. Atau jika tidak marah maka Wonwoo harusnya membujuk dirinya untuk tidak lagi menyimpan barang Jeonghan.

Pembicaraan soal container itu harusnya hanya berakhir dengan dua jalan, yaitu Wonwoo yang cemburu lalu Mingyu menenangkannya atau Mingyu yang marah dan Wonwoo yang membujuknya. Terakhir mereka berpelukan dan berbaikan.

Tapi mengapa Wonwoo malah tersenyum menerima begitu?

Baiklah, pasangan ini sangat labil dan kekanakan. Mingyu kembali merengut.

"Baguslah, dengan begitu aku bisa langsung memasukan beberapa barang yang masih ingin kusimpan, seperti beberapa album musik atau koleksi sepatuku."

"Tapi tidak dengan barang peninggalan Jeonghan."

Wonwoo refleks langsung menoleh.

"Jeonghan adalah nama mantan kekasihku yang cantik itu."

Mingyu seperti berniat sekali membalas Wonwoo. Namja manis itu tanpa sadar melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah saat mendengar pujian Mingyu untuk Jeonghan. Hal ini tentu membuat Mingyu mendadak girang sendiri.

Benar-benar ingin mengerjai Wonwoo setelahnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan menyimpannya?"

Wonwoo mengangguk kaku seperti robot.

"Untuk apa aku menyimpannya?

Wonwoo bisa melihat senyuman aneh tercetak di wajah Mingyu.

"Seperti tidak ada untungnya bagiku."

Mingyu sedikit meniru nada bicara Wonwoo soal untung rugi tadi. Sukses membuat Wonwoo ingin menjambak rambut blonde barunya itu saking kesalnya. Ucapan Mingyu yang berbelit-belit itu membuat perut Wonwoo mulas.

"Karena aku sudah membakar semuanya semalam."

DEG

Sekalinya to the point, Mingyu langsung membuat Wonwoo seperti kehabisan napas karena terkejut. Matanya membola lucu.

"A-apa?"

"Tidak ada yang tersisa Wonwoo-ya, karena hanya kau yang tersisa sekarang."

Namja tinggi itu akhirnya menurunkan kakinya, berdiri dihadapan Wonwoo dan menatap namja manis itu dengan tatapan memelas. Membuat mereka seolah seperti berada dalam scene drama romantis yang Mingyu sering pelajari kala menonton beberapa episode drama kesukaannya di TV kabel.

"Aku tidak akan mau mengelak seperti yang kau lakukan Wonwoo-ya…"

"Kau harus percaya padaku."

Mingyu itu seperti setan. Bisikannya maut sekali dan Wonwoo terlalu shok sekarang. Bahkan untuk menyadari betapa lembutnya bibir Mingyu saat ini.

Mereka berciuman?

Tentu saja! Mingyu telah memejamkan matanya dan menikmati betapa manisnya bibir Wonwoo sekalipun namja itu tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Saking terkejutnya Wonwoo bahkan tak sempat memberontak.

Mingyu sengaja membuat suara kecupan yang sangat keras di akhir ciumannya pada bibir Wonwoo. Berhasil menarik Wonwoo untuk kembali menapaki dunianya. Secepat kilat Wonwoo menyentuh bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Merasakan lembab bibir Mingyu yang baru saja menempel disana, bersamaan dengan munculnya make up alami di pipi Wonwoo.

Namja manis itu merona. Mingyu jelas terlalu extreme. Wonwoo seharusnya menonjok Mingyu sekarang. Tapi ia justru hanya memukul dada Mingyu pelan seperti seorang gadis.

"K-ke-kenapa mencium-ku?"

Mingyu kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, memasang ekspresi merajuknya yang khas dengan bahunya yang sedikit bergoyang lucu.

Kekanakan sekali.

"Aku tertarik padamu Wonwoo!"

DEG

"Aku tidak berbohong sungguh!"

"Demi semua debu dan kekacauan di rumahku ini, demi banyaknya air keran yang kau gunakan untuk mengepel lantai, demi semua botol dettol dan pembersih serbaguna yang kau bawa, demi semua rongsokan yang aku punya, demi semua tumpukan pakaian yang tak pernah aku lipat, demi lantai kamar mandi yang jarang disikat, demi semua makanan kaleng milikku yang sudah expired, dan demi kompor dan microwave yang tak pernah aku bersihkan sejak malam natal tahun lalu…"

"AKU MENYUKAIMU, JEON WONWOO!"

Teriakan penuh semangat yang entah datangnya darimana serta wajah ceria Kim Mingyu membuat rahang Wonwoo serasa ingin jatuh ke lantai.

Pengakuan ajaib yang membuat Wonwoo tak berkutik. Jika ini soal 'meniru adegan dalam drama', jawabannya adalah nol besar. Tak ada adegan dalam drama yang memuat dialog absurd seperti ini.

Tapi ini bukan salah Mingyu, ia hanya ingin membuat segalanya menjadi realistis dengan posisi mereka. Jika masalah mereka adalah tentang status, Mingyu akan benar-benar membuat status unik mereka itu menjadi jalan untuk mereka bersama.

"Demi statusmu sebagai agen CC Cleaner, demi semua kata-kata menyebalkanmu soal kekacauan di rumah ini, demi semua nasihatmu yang terdengar ketus namun benar adanya, demi kebiasaan bersih-bersihmu yang sangat gila, demi penampilanmu setiap harinya yang luar biasa sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, lalu demi tubuh ringkihmu yang sangat pas di pelukanku, demi bibirmu-"

"STOP!"

Tak masalah jika Wonwoo harus membekap mulutnya dengan sarung tangan kotor itu asal Mingyu dapat terus melihat wajah merah padam Wonwoo yang sangat lucu seperti tomat itu.

"Bisakah kau diam?! Kau membuatku malu!"

Wonwoo mendelik. Tentu saja sangat tidak singkron dengan rona merah yang sudah sampai ke telinga dan kulit kepalanya itu. Lalu melihat mata Mingyu yang menyipit sekarang membuat Wonwoo refleks melepas dekapannya.

Mingyu sampai terbatuk-batuk karena dipaksa menghirup aroma keras pembersih serbaguna yang menempel di sarung tangan Wonwoo.

"UHUK! UHUK!"

"Mingyu-ya! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Wonwoo panik setengah mati saat melihat wajah Mingyu ikutan memerah dan ekspresinya yang seperti sulit bernapas.

"Won-Wonwoo.."

"Mingyu!"

"Kau khawatir? Ini hanya akting."

Jika saja Wonwoo tak mengenal adat, sudah ia siram wajah Mingyu dengan air pel sekarang juga.

"Dasar! Kau menyebalkan! Aku benar-benar membencimu!"

Terpaksa Mingyu harus menerima pukulan lagi di dadanya. Cukup keras namun tak masalah, karena ini lebih seperti pukulan uke manja. Mingyu ingin mati karena menahan tawa.

"Jangan mengelak Wonwoo, kau juga tertarik padaku kan?"

"Tidak ada yang tidak tertarik padamu, dasar bodoh!"

"Eishh!! Kau tahu jelas maksudku!"

"Apa memang maksudmu?!"

Mingyu refleks membuat tanda hati dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya. Sukses membuat Wonwoo heboh sendiri, mencoba mengelak untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Aish! Dasar kau gila!"

"Kau menyukaiku pasti! Minimal pada ketampananku!"

"Tidak! Dasar kau jelek!"

"Ya! Matamu rabun ya?!"

"Kau memang jelek!"

"Aku tampan dan kau menyukaiku! Akui saja!"

"Tidak mau!"

Wonwoo menjerit, merasa tak senang dengan cara Mingyu mengodanya. Rona merah di pipinya itu rasanya akan terus bertahan lama, setidaknya sampai perdebatan lucu mereka membuat sesuatu hal yang menyebalkan terjadi.

Duk… byur…

Kaki Mingyu itu terlalu panjang. Hingga bisa menyenggol kemana-mana. Ini mungkin salah Wonwoo juga yang terlalu brutal menyerang Mingyu, atau jelas salah Mingyu yang terlewat mahir menggodanya hingga Wonwoo salah tingkah.

Tapi yang jelas ember berisi air kotor bercampur busa pembersih lantai dan cairan kental dettol itu kini sudah tumpah. Tersenggol kaki Mingyu, membanjiri kaki mereka, beserta karpet yang baru saja Wonwoo bersihkan dengan vaccum cleaner.

"KIM MINGYU!!!!"

Jadi apakah mungkin sosok ini yang akan Wonwoo perkenalkan pada neneknya sebagai pendamping?

Kita tunggu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End of Chapter 5 : Hari Keempat

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Belom ending *plak* tapi berasa ending wkwk

Maaf updatenya lama, banyak rubah ide soalnya, ide sebelumnya itu sebenarnya ga ada insiden Mingyu ngambek sambil ngeringkuk di kasur, sebelumnya saya mau buat Wonwoo langsung luluh aja karena kata manisnya si Mingyu, sama kaya adegan mereka di kamar mandi dan tamat.

Tapi pas saya liat-liat lagi, di chapter sebelumnya juga saya bikin Mingyu childish banget pas mikirin Wonwoo, jadi agak ga nyambung aja kalo Wonwoo langsung luluh begitu aja ama ini bocah wkwkkwk, saya juga ikutin saran ka arvita *makasih ka peluk kakak wkwkk* yang bilang kayanya ini alurnya terlalu cepet dan emang kayanya saya terlalu ekstrim nentuin alurnya jadi saya akan tambah 1 atau kemungkinan besar 2 chapter lagi sebelum ending.

Soal masa lalu Wonwoo juga kayaknya saya belom bisa move-on dari karakter uke tersakiti, jadi biarpun saya berusaha untuk fokusin ff ini ke masa lalu Mingyu, tapi tetep aja ujungnya jadi Wonwoo yang masa lalunya lebih tersakiti… saya juga akhirnya memilih untuk pake flashback, padahal kmrn pede banget bilang ga mau flashback *kena timpuk

Mudah-mudahan readers bisa nyaman bacanya ya wkkwkwk

Kenapa Mingyu jadi blonde, karena saya suka banget rambut Mingyu blonde! Walaupun temen saya bilang Mingyu tambah dekil pake rambut blonde *plak* tapi dari sekian banyak warna rambut Mingyu, warna blonde justru saya bilang paling cetar, dan telat banget ngomongin rambut Ming karena udh ganti warna juga….

Waktu chapter kemaren juga, Mingyu ga kerumah Wonwoo ya, itu cuma gayanya si Mingyu aja nanya-nanya rumah Wonwoo ama Jisoo, padahal dia ga niat juga jenguk Wonwoo wkwkkwkwk soalnya aslinya dia ke salon, ganti warna rambut *plak

Terakhir terima kasih untuk yang sudah review : MeliaWon, lalaxxx, dxxsy, Miss Arachin, DevilPrince, wonyunyu, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, 17MissCarat, Re-Panda68, aylopyu, arvita.kim, Albus Convallaria majalis, JeyllyKim, Yeri960, itsmevv, rossadilla17, Nikeisha Farras, p2kachuw, jeruk, kkokkoya, egatoti, Ourwonu, Skymoebius, shy wonu baby, sumpit mie ayam *sumpah ngakak parah baca review kamu wkkwkwk, larayu, ftzbhd, Kkkkkk, Rei Rena, aju nice, Guest, rexov, cheonsa19, wonwoooooo, guest, Song Soo Hwa.

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca, mereview dan mendukung saya untuk menulis FF Meanie ini, terima kasihhh banyaaak

Have a nice day~

Dara.


	6. Chapter 6

Senyum lebar Mingyu belum luntur, masih tetap lebar hingga rasanya hampir mencapai telinga. Tangannya dengan lincah mempersiapkan beberapa bahan untuk menu makan malamnya dengan Wonwoo hari ini.

Mingyu bahkan telah mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan masak mewahnya dari kardus penyimpanan untuk memasak, seperti _casserole_ _pot_ super besar, _saucier pan_ anti lengket, spatula dengan gagang ergonomis dan masih banyak lagi peralatan memasak yang ia beli mahal tentu saja.

Kebiasaannya menimbun barang terkadang membuat Mingyu tak berpikir jauh soal seberapa mahal barang-barang yang ia beli. Ia pun berasal dari keluarga kalangan atas hingga bisa menjadi seorang penimbun di salah satu kota paling gemerlap di Eropa, London. Padahal pekerjaannya hanya sebagai karyawan biasa.

"Aku akan masak besar malam ini Wonwoo-ya, terakhir aku melakukannya saat malam natal setahun lalu." Mingyu bangga sekali mengatakan hal itu pada Wonwoo yang sedang duduk manis di kursi meja makan.

"Kupikir seharusnya kita memesan saja."

"Tidak…tidak.. itu tidak spesial Wonwoo-ya."

"Mingyu-"

"Kau tak tahu saja kalau aku ini sangat jago memasak!"

Mingyu yang percaya dirinya kelewat tinggi itu sudah hal lumrah bagi Wonwoo, namun sepertinya semangatnya untuk memasak makan malam mereka hari ini membuat Wonwoo tak enak hati. Apalagi setelah Mingyu tadi meyakinkannya bahwa ini adalah makan malam spesial.

Spesial karena ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka, dan spesial karena bertepatan dengan perayaan hubungan mereka yang telah membaik. Ide soal perayaan itu hanya milik Mingyu memang karena Wonwoo sendiri tak merasa perlu ada perayaan setelah ia menerima permintaan maaf Mingyu.

Namun Mingyu bersikeras menyebut ini sebagai moment spesial hingga harus ada perayaan di dalamnya. Sebut saja ini hanya modus Mingyu saja agar Wonwoo bisa lebih lama berada di rumahnya. Kalau perlu sampai menginap lebih bagus, pikir Mingyu.

"Aku tahu, bahkan gayamu itu sudah seperti bapak rumah tangga."

Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya cepat, seperti tak terima dengan cibiran Wonwoo soal dirinya. Pasti ini karena apron dan sarung tangan karet yang ia gunakan membuatnya seperti ibu-ibu di dapur.

"Setelah kau mencicipi masakanku, kau akan menyesal pernah meledekku Wonwoo-ya."

Wonwoo meringis pelan. Rasa percaya diri Mingyu lagi-lagi muncul lengkap dengan alisnya yang naik turun sekarang, namun bukan karena itu Wonwoo meringis tadi.

"Aigoo.. lihat betapa segarnya _abalone_ ini Wonwoo-ya.."

Mingyu berdecak heboh saat mulai membersihkan _abalone_ itu satu persatu. _Seafood_ yang harganya selangit itu sengaja Mingyu beli untuk memeriahkan makan malam mereka.

Tak hanya _abalone_ , Mingyu juga membeli beberapa jenis _seafood_ lainnya seperti salmon, udang dan cumi di supermarket besar. Seperti pesta _seafood_ yang sengaja Mingyu rancang sejak kemarin malam.

"Mingyu-ya?"

"Hm.."

Cepat sekali bapak rumah tangga itu menoleh, senyumnya masih belum luntur dan Wonwoo semakin merasa tak enak melihatnya. Tanpa sadar _namja_ manis itu mengigit bibirnya.

"Aku sepertinya sedang ingin makan mie instan saja…"

Bisikan pelan Wonwoo itu seolah telah bersiap mengacaukan rencana makan malam spesial Mingyu.

" _What_?!"

Mingyu tak bisa mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya yang mungkin terlihat sangat bodoh sekarang. Wonwoo mengatakannya terlalu tiba-tiba. Bagaimana bisa Wonwoo menolak semua _seafood_ super segar ini hanya untuk semangkuk mie instan?!

"Maaf Mingyu…"

Perasaan Mingyu mulai tak enak.

"Aku alergi _seafood_ …."

Makan malam spesial itupun bubar jalan.

0000000000000000000000000000000

.

.

.

.

.

Obsessive Compulsive with Love

By : Dara

Summary : Mingyu meninggalkan Seoul menuju London hanya untuk memulai hidup baru dan mencari ketenangan. Namun siapa sangka, hidup barunya itu justru berantakan karena kebiasaannya menimbun barang dan memulai kekacauan di rumahnya sendiri hingga ia memerlukan seorang penderita OCD, Jeon Wonwoo untuk menata ulang hidupnya yang berantakan.

Cast : Kim Mingyu – Jeon Wonwoo. Meanie – Minwoo. Boys Love. Don't Like Don't Read.

Chapter 6 : Hari Spesial*

*Total kerja Wonwoo 5 hari, hari pertama observasi, empat hari selanjutnya hari pembersihan. Chapter ini masih di hari keempat pembersihan atau hari kelima dari total kerja Wonwoo di rumah Mingyu, jadi masih sama harinya kaya di chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Wonwoo bilang _seafood_ yang Mingyu beli itu bisa ia makan nanti saja bersama Seungkwan dan Hansol. Wonwoo kenal keduanya karena sore tadi Mingyu mengenalkan keduanya pada Wonwoo sepulang mereka mencuci karpet di jasa cuci. Jadi semuanya tidak akan mubazir hanya karena Wonwoo alergi _seafood_ , lagipula lemari es Mingyu cukup bagus untuk menjaga kesegaran bahan-bahan mentah mahal itu bahkan sampai beberapa hari kedepan.

Namun semua perkataan Wonwoo itu seperti tak ada artinya untuk Mingyu. Tetap tidak melunturkan kekecewaan yang begitu kental terasa di wajah Mingyu.

Bahkan untuk mengambil dua buah mie instan di rak saja rasanya Mingyu sangat tersiksa. Lalu membayangkan betapa bodohnya ia yang tak menyimpan bahan makanan lain selain _seafood_ di lemari esnya membuat semuanya semakin kelabu untuk Mingyu.

Persediaan makanan kalengnya pun sudah dibuang dan ia terlalu ceroboh dengan ikut membuang makanan kaleng yang belum kadaluarsa hanya untuk membuat Wonwoo senang waktu itu. Sehingga Wonwoo memang benar jika ia ingin makan mie instan, karena memang hanya itulah yang tersedia di rak.

Lalu memasak mie instan dengan _silver casserole pot_ super besar miliknya itu pun terasa sangat menggelikan, hingga Mingyu dengan berat hati menyimpan kembali peralatan masak mewahnya itu dan menggantinya dengan panci kecil biasa yang pantat bawahnya sudah sedikit hangus.

Mingyu ingin menangis saja rasanya.

"Ini rasa kesukaanku Mingyu-ya.."

Wonwoo mengatakannya pelan sembari membantu Mingyu meracik bumbu untuk mie instan mereka.

"Kau juga suka kan? Karena rasa ini yang paling banyak di rakmu."

Seharusnya ini seperti keajaiban untuk Mingyu karena pertama kalinya Wonwoo berkata lembut dengan senyum yang tersemat di wajahnya. Wonwoo tahu betul Mingyu kecewa, sekalipun sekuat tenaga Mingyu menahannya agar tak terlihat menyedihkan, namun tetap saja ia adalah orang yang sangat ekspresif hingga sulit menutupinya.

Mingyu menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Dalam diam ia mengaduk mie setengah matang mereka di dalam panci.

Wonwoo sekilas melihat mie mereka sebelum akhirnya beralih pada wajah keruh Mingyu. _Namja_ tampan itu terlihat sangat senang saat Wonwoo memutuskan tetap tinggal untuk makan malam. Namun alergi Wonwoo jelas membuat rasa senang Mingyu hilang, seperti menguap di udara.

Tentu saja Wonwoo merasa bersalah dan tak ingin awan gelap terus-terusan memayungi Mingyu.

"Hm…. aromanya enak sekali, Mingyu-ya!"

Nada paling ceria telah Wonwoo gunakan, namun si Kim Tampan Mingyu ini masih saja _manyun_. Merajuk seperti bocah, ia pasti ingin menyalahkan Wonwoo tapi tak bisa. Tak ada yang bisa menolak _seafood_ tapi Wonwoo bisa. Mingyu kecewa luar dalam.

Wonwoo sempat ikut merengut saat Mingyu justru menghela napas pelan. Pasti Mingyu berfikir ia kelewat berlebihan karena mengatakan bahwa mie rebus tanpa bumbu itu memiliki aroma enak.

"Ini biasa saja Wonwoo."

Benar saja kan, memang tak ada aroma enaknya sama sekali dan Mingyu tak tahu saja kalau Wonwoo mengatakan itu hanya untuk menghiburnya saja.

TRAK!

Mingyu terlonjak kaget saat Wonwoo tiba-tiba menutup panci berisi mie yang bergejolak itu dengan tutup panci. Suaranya begitu nyaring hingga Mingyu refleks langsung menoleh kearah Wonwoo dan mendapati wajah datar _namja_ itu.

"Akkkhhhhh! Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan. Pipi sebelah kanan Mingyu merona sekarang. Bukan karena malu tapi karena cubitan keras Wonwoo.

"Kau menyiksaku…" Mingyu merengek, seperti menahan tangis.

"Jangan merengut lagi.."

Wonwoo tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku lebih suka melihatmu tersenyum, Mingyu-ya.."

BLUSH!

"Lupakan soal _seafood_. Maaf membuatmu kecewa karena aku tidak bisa memakannya. Makan malam ini spesial bukan karena menunya, tapi karenamu Mingyu ya.. kau dan aku."

Agaknya kepala Wonwoo terbentur. Ia mengatakan hal itu dengan lancarnya tanpa memikirkan betapa meledaknya hati Mingyu karena ucapan manisnya.

"Ta-tapi Won-Wonwoo.. aku merasa payah karena hanya bisa menyajikan ini untukmu."

Sesenang-senangnya Mingyu mendapat penjelasan manis itu tetap saja ia sebelumnya merasa kecewa.

"Tapi ini enak!" Semangat sekali Wonwoo mengatakannya hingga ia menganggukan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Wonwoo-"

"Apalagi jika memakannya bersamamu Mingyu-ya…"

BLUSH!

Sekarang rona merah alami itu tak hanya milik Mingyu tapi milik Wonwoo pula. Tak sadar mengapa ia bisa mengatakan hal semanis itu. Begitu saja terlontar tanpa kontrol saat ia berusaha untuk tidak membuat Mingyu kecewa dan mengembalikan senyumnya. Seolah membuat Mingyu tersenyum adalah kewajibannya.

Wonwoo itu terkenal dingin dan galak, ia tentu tak terbiasa untuk mengucap kata manis apalagi gombal receh, namun ia baru saja melakukannya demi Mingyu.

Senyum malu-malu Wonwoo yang baru pertama kali Mingyu lihat ini jelas membuatnya berdebar luar biasa. Kembang api yang kerap kali dipasang saat tahun baru itu kini seperti meledak dalam perutnya, menyenangkan.

Hingga rasanya Mingyu tak lagi menyesal jika harus menyimpan _seafood_ super segar itu dalam kulkas. Atau bahkan besok ia langsung berikan saja pada Seungkwan sebagai hadiah karena telah menjadi perantara untuk pertemuannya dengan Wonwoo, si galak yang ternyata manis seperti gula-gula.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seharusnya Wonwoo sudah pulang, tepat setelah ia selesai menghabiskan semangkuk mie instan dan sekaleng _cola_. Namun bukan Mingyu namanya jika ia membiarkan Wonwoo pulang begitu saja, disaat Wonwoo bahkan telah bersiap ingin pulang.

"Anginnya masih sangat kencang. Pulanglah beberapa jam lagi Wonwoo-ya.."

Mata Wonwoo seketika menyipit saat Mingyu mulai membuat alasan. _Namja_ manis itu sibuk bertanya dalam hati soal apa maksud Mingyu mengatakan beberapa jam lagi itu, apa secara tak langsung ia meminta Wonwoo untuk pulang tengah malam?

"Tak baik jika pulang di cuaca seperti ini."

 _Modusmu benar-benar terbaca Kim_ – Wonwoo berdecak sebal dalam hati saat tahu kesimpulannya. Mingyu sebenarnya tak ingin ia pulang, Wonwoo ingin mengelak tapi saat disuguhi mata _puppy_ Mingyu ia pun luluh juga.

Lagipula ia masih sedikit merasa bersalah karena insiden _seafood_ tadi. Hingga _namja_ manis itu masih terjebak di rumah klien-nya itu, padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam.

"Kau alergi buah pir?"

Wonwoo sedang duduk nyaman di sofa ruang tengah Mingyu saat _namja_ tampan itu membawa semangkuk buah pir kupas.

"Tidak.." Jawaban kalem Wonwoo membuat Mingyu menghela napas lega.

Jeonghan alergi buah pir, padahal Mingyu sangat suka buah pir.

"Apa ada seseorang yang alergi buah pir?"

Mingyu menggeleng pelan sembari mengambil posisi duduk di samping Wonwoo, menyodorkan suguhan pencuci mulut itu pada Wonwoo.

"Tidak, aku hanya khawatir saja."

Mingyu masih terlalu waras untuk tidak membahas soal Jeonghan sekarang. Lagipula untuk apa memikirkan _yeoja_ itu jika Wonwoo saja sudah menyita pikirannya sekarang. Hanya sekilas saja ia teringat Jeonghan karena buah pir yang ia suguhkan sekarang.

"Aku suka sekali buah pir. Terutama yang besar dan kulitnya berwarna cokelat." Jelas Wonwoo. Terlihat sekali ia menikmati setiap potong buah pir yang Mingyu sajikan dalam mangkuk. Sementara _namja_ tampan berambut _blonde_ itu tak kuasa menahan senang.

 _Kita memang jodoh!_ – seru Mingyu dalam hati hanya karena mereka menyukai buah yang sama.

Wonwoo membalas senyum Mingyu dengan senyum lucunya. Hidung yang mengerut dan mulut yang masih sibuk mengunyah.

"Tinggalah lebih lama Wonwoo-ya.."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu lama.

"Kita perlu menjalin sebuah hubungan?"

Mingyu refleks menganggukan kepalanya cepat. Tentu saja Mingyu merasa perlu untuk menjalin hubungan. Senyum lebar lagi-lagi hampir mencapai telingannya. Tak menyangka Wonwoo akan menanyakan hal itu tiba-tiba padahal Mingyu belum menyinggung hal itu sama sekali.

"Kita teman sekarang."

Senyum Mingyu luntur, bibirnya kini melengkung ke bawah. Tangannya langsung menarik mangkuk buah pir itu dari hadapan Wonwoo dan sempat mendapat protes dari Wonwoo yang masih ingin menikmati buah manis itu.

Mingyu meletakan mangkuknya di atas meja. Meraih tangan Wonwoo, mengenggamnya lalu menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan andalannya, memelas pada Wonwoo dengan ekspresinya yang sangat kekanakan.

"Aku menyukaimu Wonwoo-ya, bisakah kita lebih dari teman?"

Ini di luar ekspektasi Wonwoo. Untuk ukuran _namja_ setampan Mingyu seharusnya ia bisa memilih jalan yang lebih romantis saat meminta Wonwoo menjadi kekasihnya.

"Mungkin terlalu terburu-buru jika memintamu menjadi kekasih."

Baiklah Wonwoo kelewat percaya diri karena sempat memikirkan soal kekasih tadi.

"Tapi bisakah lebih dari teman?" Tanya Mingyu dengan nada pelan. Bukan karena ia ragu, ia hanya sedikit bingung. Ia ingin hubungan spesial tapi ia juga takut jika terlalu terburu-buru menyebut hubungan spesial itu seperti layaknya orang yang berpacaran. Tapi yang jelas ia tak ingin hubungan sebatas teman.

"Hubungan seperti apa yang kau maksud?"

Mingyu ketar-ketir. Mengapa Wonwoo malah balik bertanya?

 _Namja_ tampan itu refleks menggaruk pipinya canggung.

"Mungkin seperti teman… tapi lebih sedikit mesra?"

Ini konyol bagi Wonwoo. Ia jadi gatal ingin memukul kepala Mingyu.

"Mesra yang kau maksud seperti hubungan _one night stand_?"

" _NO_!!" Jerit Mingyu lagi-lagi refleks.

Wonwoo bahkan sampai harus memundurkan tubuhnya hanya karena terkejut dengan teriakan Mingyu.

"M-maafkan aku, Wonwoo-ya.."

"Aishh!! Mengapa kau berfikir sejauh itu?"

Mingyu jadi stress sendiri. Hubungan teman tapi mesra yang ia maksud jelas sangat berbeda dengan _one night stand_. Apa Wonwoo tidak tahu apa arti _one night stand_ yang sesungguhnya hingga berani menyimpulkan demikian?

Jika tidak tahu, Mingyu akan mengajarkannya, kalau perlu sampai _khatam_.

Baiklah, Mingyu mulai merasa kepalanya mulai _error_ hanya karena menghadapi _namja_ manis berwajah datar ini.

"Wonwoo-ya, maksudku-"

"Maaf Mingyu-ya.."

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk hubungan semacam itu."

Ketegasan Wonwoo jelas membuat Mingyu kelabakan. Di saat seperti ini kerja otak cerdasnya diuji, Mingyu tentu harus bisa berpikir cepat. Paling tidak untuk mencegah Wonwoo yang sudah melepas genggaman tangan Mingyu dan hampir beranjak dari sofa.

"Jadilah kekasihku Wonwoo-ya!"

DEG.

Mingyu bahkan tak tahu akan secepat ini, hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminang Wonwoo untuk menjadi kekasih. Singkat, namun bukan berarti ia tak serius pada Wonwoo atau hanya berniat mempermainkan perasaan Wonwoo.

"Aku mengerti, sepertinya usiamu pun jauh lebih tua dariku. Pasti kau tak ingin hubungan yang main-main bukan? Jadi ayo kita pacaran, jadilah kekasihku Wonwoo-ya."

Itulah yang Mingyu pikirkan. Jika Mingyu langsung meminta Wonwoo menjadi kekasihnya, pasti Wonwoo akan berfikir Mingyu terlalu terburu-buru. Kalian tentu ingat seberapa singkat pertemuan mereka, oleh sebab itu Mingyu menyebut hubungan konyol bernama teman tapi sedikit mesra tadi.

Maksudnya, untuk mendekatkan diri mereka sebelum Wonwoo yakin untuk menerimanya.

Tapi setelah mendengar jawaban Wonwoo yang tak punya waktu untuk itu, Mingyu langsung berfikir cepat soal kemungkinan besar Wonwoo menginginkan hubungan yang lebih serius. Apalagi jika melihat kedewasaan Wonwoo saat ini.

Mingyu juga sudah dewasa sebenarnya.

"Jadi kau mau bilang aku sudah tua?"

Sepertinya Mingyu salah bicara. Melihat ekspresi tak senang Wonwoo, Mingyu kembali kelabakan.

"B-bu-bukan begitu! Kau dewasa!"

Mingyu bisa stress kalau begini terus rasanya.

"Usia kita terpaut satu tahun Kim Mingyu."

"Benarkah? Aku lebih tua?"

"Aku lebih tua!"

Baiklah, Wonwoo mulai berlebihan. Ia berkacak pinggang, berlagak seperti senior yang hendak melakukan _bullying_ pada juniornya yang gemetaran.

"A-aku tidak salah berarti, kau memang lebih tua dariku."

"Tapi kau menyebut 'jauh lebih tua' tadi!"

"Maaf…"

Mingyu menundukan kepalanya, merasa bersalah karena telah menyinggung Wonwoo. Paahal asal Mingyu tahu saja, Wonwoo mempermasalahkan hal itu hanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tapi tunggu, darimana kau tahu usiaku?" Tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba merasa penasaran, dan tentu Wonwoo gugup dengan pertanyaan itu. Takut Mingyu berfikir yang tidak-tidak soal jawaban Wonwoo nantinya.

"Aku melihatnya dalam profil klien CC Cleaner." Jawab Wonwoo datar. Pura-pura datar tepatnya.

"Wooaaaah! Kau memperhatikannya sampai ke profilku? Bahkan sampai mengingat perbedaan usia kita?"

Ketakutan Wonwoo menjadi kenyataan. Mingyu menanggapinya berlebihan sampai wajahnya berseri-seri begitu. Padahal membaca profil klien adalah kebiasaan Wonwoo, dan itu bukan hal yang istimewa sebenarnya.

Tapi bagi Mingyu ini istimewa.

"Akuilah bahwa kau memang sudah menaruh perhatianmu padaku, Wonwoo _Hyung_.."

PLAK!

"Ya! Sakit!"

Mingyu meringis. Wonwoo itu jahat. Ia tega memukul lengan Mingyu.

Bukan karena ia marah, ia hanya malu. Lihat rona merah itu, jika memang membaca profil seorang klien dengan seksama adalah kebiasaannya mengapa Wonwoo gugup saat menghadapi ocehan Mingyu yang tidak jelas itu?

Cara Mingyu menggodanya dengan sebutan _Hyung_ itu pun bahkan terdengar sangat manis untuk Wonwoo.

Jelas ada yang berbeda dengan hati dan perasaannya pada _namja_ kelewat tinggi dan tampan ini. Mingyu jelas berbeda dari seluruh klien CC Cleaner yang pernah Wonwoo bantu bersihkan rumahnya.

Wonwoo mulai merengut tak suka. Tak mau mengakui apa yang Mingyu katakan sekalipun semua itu memang benar adanya.

"Aku ingin pulang." Kabur lebih baik, pikir Wonwoo.

Mingyu melotot. Wonwoo sudah menyambar kunci mobilnya dan ini jelas tak boleh terjadi. Mingyu refleks merebut kunci mobil itu.

"Tidak, sebelum kau menjawabnya!"

"Kim Mingyu!"

"Jadilah kekasihku Wonwoo-ya!"

Wonwoo mendelik tak suka. Mingyu ini buang-buang waktu. Sudah dibilang jika dirinya itu tidak memiliki waktu untuk hubungan seperti ini. Hubungan yang dimaksud tentu saja bukan hanya hubungan teman tapi mesra, tapi juga termasuk hubungan sepasang kekasih.

Janjinya untuk tak memiliki pasangan masih sangat berlaku. Termasuk untuk Mingyu. Hatinya itu tidak terbuka.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu meremas rambutnya frustasi. Sejenak membuat Wonwoo terpana dengan visualnya yang begitu _sexy_ sekarang. Gigi taring miliknya yang lebih panjang itu membuat Mingyu terlihat seperti _vampire_ super tampan di layar lebar. Wonwoo tentu rela menjadi pasangan manusia _vampire_ satu ini.

Plak!

Ingin rasanya Wonwoo menampar pipinya saat pemikiran absurd soal _Vampire_ Mingyu itu melintas di kepalanya.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo mengulangi mantranya.

Padahal tadi ia berfikir rela menjadi pasangan Mingyu si manusia _vampire._ Otaknya mulai tidak singkron sekarang.

"Astaga Jeon Wonwoo! Kau tidak mau mengulang perdebatan kita tadi siang kan?"

Tentu Wonwoo ingat perdebatan tadi siang dengan Mingyu. Bermula dari pernyataan bahwa Mingyu tertarik padanya, ciuman manis mereka, pengakuan Mingyu yang menyukainya lalu perdebatan mereka karena Wonwoo tak ingin mengakui bahwa ia menyukai Mingyu hingga berakhir pada seember air pel yang tumpah.

"Jadi kau masih tidak mau mengakui bahwa kau menyukaiku?"

"Tidak ada yang tidak menyukaimu."

Wonwoo mengelak dengan menggunakan dialog yang sama seperti tadi siang. Mingyu tersenyum miring, dan di mata Wonwoo itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Itu sama sekali tidak singkron, sayang."

"YA!"

"Kau bilang tidak menyukaiku, lalu kau mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang tidak menyukaiku. Jadi yang mana yang benar?"

Mingyu dengan segala permainan katanya itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Wonwoo pikir bocah ini terlalu pintar karena bisa mempermainkannya. Pelipis Wonwoo berkedut tak senang.

"Berhenti mempermainkanku, Kim."

"Kalau begitu berhenti mengelak, Wonwoo."

DEG

Tatapannya berbeda. Bukan tatapan memelas seperti biasanya. Tatapan serius yang seolah menggambarkan bahwa Mingyu sudah hampir lelah menghadapi Wonwoo yang terus saja mengelak.

"Jika memang suka, katakan suka. Aku sangat mengharapkanmu Wonwoo-ya."

"Pikirkan soal dirimu yang sebelumnya juga berharap lebih pada hubungan ini."

"Kumohon lupakan soal makianku atau hal-hal tentang diriku yang membuatmu tidak senang. Lalu akui saja jika memang kau juga menyukaiku, Wonwoo-ya."

Mingyu mengatakannya dengan lembut, namun sama sekali tidak mengurangi keseriusan di dalamnya. Tujuannya satu, membuat Wonwoo juga yakin dengan perasaannya. Mingyu memang sangat percaya diri, berkali-kali ia berkata demikian tapi bukan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kepercayaan dirinya memang berlandaskan pada keyakinan dan bukti bahwa Wonwoo juga menyukainya.

"Lalu kini semua perhatianmu, pelukanmu dan penjelasanmu berbalik memberiku harapan untuk berfikir lebih tentangmu Mingyu, dan aku lelah."

Keluhan Wonwoo masih terngiang dengan jelas. Belum ada alasan bagi Mingyu untuk melupakan bahwa Wonwoo berharap lebih padanya, begitupun sebaliknya.

Hanya saja masa lalu Jeonghan yang membayangi Mingyu membuat hubungan mereka menjadi rumit. Mingyu tentu punya kewajiban untuk mengurainya.

Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya. Tangannya terasa kaku dan berkeringat saat Mingyu kembali mengenggamnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Wonwoo."

Ini terlalu cepat, jerit Wonwoo dalam hati. Tak kuasa menatap dalamnya mata Mingyu. Sibuk bertanya-tanya apakah Mingyu memang tipikal orang yang mudah jatuh cinta?

"Aku bukan orang yang mudah jatuh cinta Wonwoo. Aku merasa ini terlalu cepat karena memang kau orang yang tepat."

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya gugup. Mingyu punya kekuatan membaca pikiran, mungkin ia sungguhan _vampire_. Nalar logis Wonwoo pun kini tercemar oleh banyak pemikiran konyol. Termasuk anggapan bahwa Mingyu memiliki kepribadian ganda.

Kata-kata romantis ini mustahil rasanya terucap dari sosok Mingyu yang kekanakan itu. Wonwoo bahkan tak bisa menghitung sudah berapa kalinya Mingyu merajuk.

Mingyu itu masih bocah, atau mungkin Mingyu seperti bocah, atau mungkin lagi Mingyu itu hanya berlagak seperti bocah. Karena seorang bocah tak mungkin berani menempelkan bibirnya di sudut bibir Wonwoo seperti ini sekarang!

"Jika kau menolak, kau boleh menghentikan ini Wonwoo." Bisik Mingyu pelan. Gerakan bibirnya itu terasa menggelitik di sudut bibir Wonwoo. Kelembutannya yang bersahutan dengan nafas hangatnya membawa sinyal aneh untuk Wonwoo.

Aneh tapi nikmat.

Peduli setan, pikir Wonwoo. Mingyu sempat tersenyum saat merasakan tangan Wonwoo mulai menangkup pipinya, dan akhirnya memilih fokus untuk menerima respon sedikit agresif dari Wonwoo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setelah tautan mesra bibir mereka usai, Mingyu langsung mengklaim Wonwoo sebagai kekasihnya. Wonwoo bahkan tak punya kesempatan untuk menolak. Mingyu yang meminta dan ia sendiri yang memberi keputusan bahwa mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Terserah.." Wonwoo menanggapinya cuek.

Mingyu terkekeh pelan. Tak pernah merasa tersinggung dengan sikap cuek Wonwoo karena memang Wonwoo orang yang seperti itu. Lagipula, sesungguhnya Wonwoo itu tidak benar-benar cuek.

Karena jika memang cuek sungguhan, pipinya itu tak akan mungkin merah padam saat Mingyu memeluknya erat dan mengatakan bahwa sekarang mereka berpacaran.

Ia juga sebenarnya ingin menjadi kekasih Mingyu. Hanya saja egonya untuk mempertahankan sumpah untuk tidak memiliki pasangan membuatnya ragu. Namun saat melihat betapa seriusnya Mingyu serta perasaan aneh yang terasa di hatinya terhadap Mingyu membuat Wonwoo sadar.

Bahwa apa yang Mingyu rasakan itu tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Wonwoo juga merasakan hal yang sama, dan Wonwoo menunjukannya dengan tetap berada di sisi Mingyu hingga malam mulai larut.

Sekarang pukul setengah sepuluh malam, Wonwoo yang seharusnya sudah pulang ke rumahnya justru berakhir menginap di rumah Mingyu, telah mandi dan berganti pakaian. Bahkan telah duduk diatas ranjang Mingyu, menunggu sang pemilik yang tengah membubuhkan beberapa produk perawatan kulit di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Kau sudah mencuci piringnya?"

Mingyu sempat memutar bola matanya malas. Ia pikir Wonwoo tertarik pada produk 'ketampanannya' hingga memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Mingyu jelas tahu jika rubah kecil itu sedari tadi memperhatikannya, wajah datarnya terpantul jelas di cermin.

"Sudah."

"Pancinya? Sudah kau cuci kan?"

"Sudah Wonwoo.."

"Kau membuang sisa kuah mie instannya dengan benar kan?"

"Sudah kau pastikan tidak berceceran di tempat cuci piring kan?"

"Tadi kau makan sedikit berantakan, ada cipratan kuah di meja makan. Sudah kau bersihkan dengan lap kan?"

"Kaleng _cola_ yang kau bawa ke meja sofa tadi juga sudah kau buang kan?"

Sungguh Mingyu ingin menyumpal mulut cerewet Wonwoo dengan bibirnya sekarang. Mingyu bahkan belum sempat naik ke atas ranjangnya dan Wonwoo sudah membanjirinya dengan pertanyaan yang begitu banyaknya.

"Mingyu?"

Nada menuntut itu terdengar. Mingyu dapat melihat ada raut kekhawatiran dalam wajah Wonwoo, seolah meninggalkan piring kotor di mesin cuci adalah dosa besar. Khas seorang penderita OCD.

"Sudah Wonwoo, kalaupun belum, besok masih bisa dibereskan."

Penjelasannya salah. Wonwoo sempat membulatkan matanya. Terburu-buru turun dari ranjang, beruntung Mingyu cepat mencegahnya.

"Hey, mau kemana?"

"Memastikan kau tidak membuat kekacauan."

"Aku sudah membereskannya, Jeon Wonwoo."

"Tapi tadi kau bilang-"

"Aku hanya bercanda…"

"Kau yakin?"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Wonwoo menyipitkan matanya. Mingyu itu jorok, oleh sebab itulah mereka bertemu. Jadi mana bisa Wonwoo dengan mudahnya percaya jika Mingyu telah membereskannya.

"Aku bersumpah. Aku tidak mungkin membuatmu tak nyaman dengan kekacauan di dapur."

"Sofa bekasmu duduk bahkan sudah aku bersihkan."

"Kapan?"

Sungguh sulit sekali membuat si rubah ini percaya.

"Saat kau mandi."

Wonwoo berfikir sejenak, mengingat jika ia sempat mendengar suara mesin vaccum cleaner saat tengah mandi.

"Bagus kalau begitu."

Percaya juga akhirnya. Mingyu menghela napas pelan. Andai saja ia menyahuti sebal pertanyaan menuntut Wonwoo pasti akan berakhir pertengkaran, tapi jika diberi penjelasan pelan-pelan pasti Wonwoo akan mengerti.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo kembali naik ke ranjang." Ajak Mingyu, sedikit menggiring tubuh kekasihnya agar mau kembali ke atas ranjang.

"Aku sudah bilang tak ingin menginap."

Lagi-lagi Mingyu menghela napas pelan.

Wonwoo itu sudah mandi, memakai piyama dan siap tidur, tapi ia masih saja sempat mengelak tak ingin menginap.

"Menginaplah, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan kekasihku." Mingyu mulai membujuknya dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa." Sahut Wonwoo lagi-lagi cuek, atau lebih tepatnya sok cuek. Mingyu gemas setengah mati melihatnya.

Mingyu tahu bahwa sebenarnya Wonwoo memang ingin menginap. Saat Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo menginap, _namja_ manis itu terlihat tak menolak sekalipun ia juga tidak menyetujui ajakan itu. Wonwoo juga mau saja disuruh Mingyu untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian.

Tapi memang pada dasarnya Wonwoo itu maunya selalu dibujuk, makanya ia bilang tak ingin menginap padahal ingin menginap. Berlagak seperti Mingyu memaksa padahal tidak.

 _Untung suka_ – Sahut Mingyu dalam hati.

Meskipun terkadang menyebalkan, Mingyu tetap berusaha memahami sifat ajaib Wonwoo. Gayanya memang seperti itu. Mungkin seperti bawahan lahir, Wonwoo yang terlalu jual mahal.

"Aku peluk boleh ya…"

"Tidak boleh."

Tidak boleh peluk tapi tubuhnya makin merapat kearah Mingyu. Posisi minta dipeluk.

"Tidak boleh artinya boleh kan?"

"Terserah."

Wonwoo semakin lucu kalau begini caranya.

"Kau menertawakanku ya?"

"Iya, Wonwoo."

"Ishh! Menyebalkan!"

Siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta dengan makhluk kelewat menggemaskan ini. Apalagi dengan piyama kebesaran Mingyu yang membalut tubuhnya, lalu posisinya yang meringkuk dalam dekapan tubuh Mingyu layaknya anak kucing yang kedinginan.

Mingyu merasa beruntung dapat sedekat ini dengan Wonwoo. Menjadi kekasihnya pun benar-benar di luar dugaan Mingyu. Setidaknya Mingyu hanya berharap sampai pada tahap teman dekat saja, atau yang disebut teman tapi mesra tadi.

Lalu jika sudah seperti ini, Mingyu mulai teringat sesuatu. Alasan paling dasar dari keberadaan Wonwoo disisinya dari awal hingga sekarang.

Mingyu perlahan menepuk bahu Wonwoo. Mencoba menarik perhatian _namja_ manis yang sempat melamun itu. Jika hening sejenak maka Wonwoo akan melamun, seperti hobi. Tapi nampaknya hobi itu tak akan bertahan lama, karena sekarang ada Mingyu yang akan selalu menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Apa?"

"Tak lama lagi orang tuaku akan datang Wonwoo-ya."

Wonwoo perlu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah tampan Mingyu.

Wajahnya sangat bersih setelah mencuci muka dan melakukan perawatan tadi. Rambutnya yang semula ditata ke atas sekarang turun mengikuti grafitasi. Membingkai wajahnya yang luar biasa menawan. Namun bukan saatnya mengagumi wajah itu, bahasan Mingyu terdengar cukup serius.

"Minggu depan ayah dan ibuku akan datang."

"Ibuku sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisiku selama di London. Bagaimana kehidupanku, siapa teman-temanku, bagaimana pekerjaanku, dan kebahagianku."

Mingyu mengatakannya dengan mata yang menatap lurus ke depan sementara Wonwoo memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Apa orang tuamu tahu kau seorang penimbun?"

Barulah saat Wonwoo bertanya, Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Wonwoo. Tersenyum manis lalu memberikan kecupan sayang di dahinya.

"Tidak, aku akan langsung diseret pulang jika mereka tahu."

"Sebab itukah kau menggunakan jasa CC Cleaner?"

Wonwoo sangat pintar untuk memahami pembicaraan Mingyu. Inilah yang disebut alasan dasar, keberadaan Wonwoo disisinya secara tak langsung dikarenakan orang tuanya.

"Iya, dan itu berarti secara tak langsung kedua orang tuaku membuatku bertemu denganmu."

Lagi-lagi senyum manis Mingyu terlihat, lengkap dengan kecupan sayang yang kedua kalinya untuk Wonwoo. _Namja_ manis itu merasa perlu untuk memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap perlakuan Mingyu padanya.

"Tiga tahun lalu aku lari dari rumah. Sempat menginap sebentar di rumah teman sebelum akhirnya aku berfikir untuk pergi ke London."

"Ibuku menangis saat tiga hari aku tak pulang, ia memelukku erat dan mengatakan bahwa ia begitu menyayangiku dan tak ingin jauh dariku. Lalu saat pelukan itu terlepas, aku justru mendapat pukulan keras dari ayahku."

Mingyu nampak menghela napasnya pelan. Rasanya seperti belum lama ia merasakan pukulan keras itu.

"Katanya kepergianku membuat seluruh orang panik dan kerepotan. Padahal sebelumnya kupikir ada atau tidaknya aku di rumah itu tak penting, karena orang tuaku terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan kelahiran cucu mereka."

"Memperlakukan menantu cantik mereka layaknya ratu, dan mengagungkan putera pertama mereka layaknya raja. Tanpa memikirkan dosa seperti apa yang pernah mereka buat pada putera kedua mereka."

Pandangan Wonwoo belum terlepas dari Mingyu. Menatapi setiap perubahan dalam ekspresi wajah Mingyu. Ada dendam disana, namun tidak kuat dan besar karena Mingyu terlihat begitu lemah untuk menjadi seorang pendendam. Rasa sedih dan kecewa lebih mendominasi Mingyu.

Sejenak membuat Wonwoo berfikir betapa sulitnya bagi Mingyu untuk memaafkan kakak kandung dan iparnya itu. Sama halnya dengan Wonwoo yang sulit memaafkan kebodohan ibunya di masa lalu.

"Saat pertama kalinya aku menyebutkan keinginanku untuk tinggal di London, ayahku tertawa keras. Menganggap keinginan serius itu sebagai lelucon paling lucu. Pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku ingin memukul wajah ayahku saat itu juga, sama seperti yang ia lakukan padaku sebelumnya."

"Pengecut yang lari dari masalah. Ia mengatakan itu tanpa mengerti perasaanku. Aku sangat yakin jika ayahku mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku pun, ia pasti akan memilih pergi."

"Lalu ibuku menangis meringkuk di kakiku, memohon agar aku tidak pergi, bahkan Jeonghan yang cantik itu juga memohon di kakiku."

Akhirnya disebut juga.

Wonwoo tak mengelak jika ada rasa sesak di dadanya saat Mingyu menyebut nama Jeonghan. Mingyu tetap menyebutnya cantik sekalipun telah dikhianati sedemikian rupa. Wonwoo tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk memeluk Mingyu lebih erat lagi, seolah ada sinyal bahaya setiap kali Mingyu menyebut nama Jeonghan.

Seperti Mingyu dapat lari darinya kapan saja, dan Mingyu cukup peka untuk merasakan perubahan Wonwoo. Ia pun ikut mengeratkan pelukannya, membanjiri wajah _namja_ manisnya itu dengan banyak kecupan di wajah.

"Tapi seperti apapun mereka menahanku, aku akhirnya tetap pergi. Sekalipun harus tinggal di rumah pemberian ayahku ini dan masih bergantung pada uang kirimannya, sungguh itu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan harus disuguhi wajah cantik pengkhianat itu setiap harinya, Wonwoo-ya."

Wonwoo tahu bahwa Mingyu tengah berusaha untuk membuatnya kembali nyaman dengan kata-katanya soal Jeonghan yang mengkhianatinya. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tak membuat Wonwoo nyaman, ia tersenyum kecut.

"Kau lari bukan karena membencinya yang telah mengkhianatimu.."

Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya. Setelah bercerita panjang, Wonwoo akhirnya berkomentar. Tentu Mingyu menanti ini.

"Tapi kau lari karena tak sanggup melihat mereka bahagia di saat kau tidak."

DEG

"Pada dasarnya kau ingin perlakuan yang sama, antara kau dan kakakmu. Tapi itu tidak kau rasakan. Sampai akhirnya orang yang kau cintai pun lebih memilih bersama kakakmu."

Wonwoo benar.

Mingyu salah jika menyangka bahwa ia lari karena pengkhianatan Jeonghan, yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah lari karena tak sanggup melihat yeoja itu mendapat kebahagiaannya. Kebahagiaan yang bukan berasal dari Mingyu, melainkan dari Seungcheol, kakak kandung Mingyu sendiri.

Sebut saja Mingyu iri pada Seungcheol. Pada apa yang Seungcheol dapatkan termasuk Jeonghan, sementara dirinya berakhir menjadi seorang penimbun di London.

Susah payah melupakan Jeonghan padahal hal itu mustahil terjadi. Tak mungkin melupakan Jeonghan karena mereka sekarang telah menjadi keluarga.

"Jadi sekiranya apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Pertanyaan yang seolah semakin mempertegas kebimbangan Mingyu. Posisinya tentu menjadi sangat rumit sekarang. Jeonghan akan terus berseliweran dalam kehidupan Mingyu karena Mingyu sendiri mustahil memutuskan hubungannya dengan Seungcheol. Biar bagaimanapun, mereka bersaudara.

"Belajarlah untuk ikhlas."

DEG

"Ikhlas menerima bahwa kau dan Jeonghan itu memang tidak berjodoh."

"Kupikir, yeoja itu juga tidak sepenuhnya salah. Karena memang tak ada yang salah soal bagaimana, kapan, dan pada siapa cinta itu datang, termasuk cintanya dan cinta kakakmu itu juga tidak bisa dipersalahkan."

Wonwoo sendiri seperti tak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Seolah kalimat bijak itu tak pernah ia rencanakan, keluar begitu saja untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu. Lalu saat ia mulai sadar akan ucapannya, Wonwoo mulai menatap Mingyu ragu.

Ia sedikit takut dengan kemungkinan Mingyu marah karena perkataannya yang mungkin terkesan menggurui dan memposisikan Mingyu sebagai seperti bocah yang perlu bimbingan.

"Tapi tetap ada yang salah Wonwoo-ya.."

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Ini salahku.."

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sungguh ia tak bermaksud membuat Mingyu menjadi merasa bersalah seperti ini. _Namja_ tampan itu pun balas menatap Wonwoo dalam.

"Ini salahku karena tidak menemukan kebahagianku dengan cepat.."

Senyum menyebalkan itu mulai terlihat.

"Aku lambat menemukanmu, kebahagiaanku. Itulah salahnya."

 _C_ _H_ _E_ _E_ _S_ _Y_

Wonwoo tak merona sama sekali dengan perkataan itu. Ia justru memukul dada Mingyu brutal dan seketika _namja_ itu tergelak. Merasa dipermainkan, Wonwoo membalas tawa Mingyu dengan cubitan keras di perutnya.

"Dasar menyebalkan Kim Mingyu! Aku membencimu!"

Mingyu tetap tak berhenti tertawa. Sampai Wonwoo membalikan tubuhnya, memunggungi Mingyu, dan _namja_ tampan itu malah dengan manjanya memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang. Menaruh kepalanya di bahu Wonwoo sembari menghirup aroma tubuh Wonwoo.

Steril seperti rumah sakit.

Mingyu lagi-lagi ingin tertawa. Di saat semua orang memiliki aroma tubuh yang segar seperti aroma buah, maskulin seperti aroma pinus atau romantis seperti aroma bunga, Wonwoo justru punya aroma bersih dan steril seperti ini. Ada sedikit aroma apel memang tapi tetap dominan aroma cairan antiseptik.

"Wonwoo-ya.."

"Hm.."

"Aku senang kau ada disini.."

"Hm…"

"Aku senang karena dengan begini aku bisa memperkenalkanmu pada ibuku. Ia pasti senang saat mengetahui bahwa aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih dan telah sepenuhnya terlepas dari pengaruh Jeonghan."

"Sangat melegakan karena bisa memperkenalkanmu pada ayah. Pada akhirnya aku bisa membuktikan padanya bahwa apa yang kulakukan di London selama ini bukanlah lelucon. Aku pergi bukan untuk lari dari masalah, tapi untuk mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri dan aku sudah menemukannya sekarang."

"Hingga ia tidak perlu lagi pura-pura mengkhawatirkanku ataupun menertawaiku, biar aku hidup sendiri disini bersamamu. Bagaimana?"

Wonwoo tak lagi menyahut. Pembicaraan Mingyu itu entah kenapa sudah terasa sangat jauh untuk Wonwoo. Hidup bersama Mingyu adalah hal yang tak pernah Wonwoo bayangkan sebelumnya. Entah kenapa terdengar seperti mimpi yang belum tentu bisa terwujud.

Tapi yang lebih penting dari itu semua tentu keinginan Mingyu untuk memperkenalkan Wonwoo. Lagi-lagi dengan nama Jeonghan tersemat di sana. Sukses membuat Wonwoo tak bisa menghentikan beragam pikiran negatif yang mulai masuk ke kepalanya.

Berfikir bahwa Mingyu menggunakannya sebagai alat untuk terlepas dari orang tuanya, sebagai bukti bahwa ia sudah move on dari Jeonghan. Itulah salah satu pemikiran negatifnya.

Wonwoo berusaha menepisnya meski sulit. Ia pun membalikan tubuhnya, menatap wajah ceria Mingyu yang terlihat luar biasa senang. Mingyu sudah bersiap untuk kembali membanjiri wajah itu dengan kecupan dan Wonwoo menghindar.

"Mingyu.."

"Ya?"

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat bersamaku?"

Wonwoo berusaha mencari dukungan untuk bisa menepis pikiran negatif itu.

"Semula aku kesal. Kau terkesan mengaturku, menyetirku dan menghakimiku soal kekacauan yang kuperbuat. Tapi setelahnya aku sadar bahwa kau benar. Aku memang butuh orang sepertimu untuk menata hidupku yang berantakan."

"Melihat ekspresi wajahmu yang sendu saat melihat cacat di cermin kamar mandi waktu itu membuatku sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah. Seolah aku bisa melihat kesedihanmu dan luka di hatimu dan sejak saat itu aku berfikir bahwa kau berbeda."

"Bahwa di balik sifatmu yang galak, kau adalah sosok yang rapuh dan ringkih, seperti butuh pertolongan yang aku tak tahu apa itu. Hingga rasa ingin melindungimu itu muncul, meskipun saat itu status kita hanya antara klien dan agen bersih-bersih tapi seolah aku punya kewajiban untuk membuatmu jauh lebih baik, minimal untuk melupakan kesedihanmu."

"Makan bersamamu adalah yang terbaik, lalu mendengar semua komentar pedasmu pun serasa lebih menyenangkan setelah itu. Rona merahmu yang muncul saat kita membahas celana dalam itu sangat lucu. Senyum dan tawamu yang irit itu ingin selalu kulihat lagi dan lagi."

"Lalu kemarahan konyolku waktu itu membawaku pada kesimpulan yang selanjutnya. Saat itu semua menjadi serba dirimu, Wonwoo. Apapun yang aku lakukan teringat padamu. Mungkin ini terdengar menggelikan, tapi tiga hari bersama dan kau membuat duniaku berubah, seperti jungkir balik."

"Aku dihantui perasaan menyesal. Tidur susah, makan tak enak, seperti tak ada gairah hidup. Malamku itu dipenuhi perasaan bersalah, sakit hingga menembus ke belakang. Aku bahkan merasa pusing dan mual seperti seseorang yang terkena _psikosomatik_."

"Kesimpulannya adalah, aku tertarik padamu. Aku menyukaimu Jeon Wonwoo."

"Hari ketiga pembersihan pun datang. Bermodalkan latihan permohonan maafku padamu di depan cermin, aku dengan percaya diri melangkah ke depan. Luar biasa kecewa saat mendapati Joshua Hong disana. Orang yang menggantikanmu bilang bahwa kau sudah mendapat surat teguran, dan kau sakit."

Wonwoo jelas tahu soal kedatangan Jisoo yang menggantikannya.

"Waktu berjalan begitu lambat terasa. Aku sadar mengabaikan Jisoo _Hyung_ , semua perkataannya seperti masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan. Beruntung aktingku cukup bagus hingga ia terlihat tidak tersinggung dengan sikapku. Aku menurut, apapun kulakukan seperti robot. Robot yang memikirkanmu Wonwoo."

"Pada akhirnya aku berusaha memutar otak, berfikir agar perbincangan tentangmu terselip diantara aku dan Jisoo Hyung. Sampai akhirnya aku tahu semuanya."

Mingyu terlihat menghela napas panjang, ekspresi wajahnya berubah.

"Aku tahu tentang masa lalumu."

DEG

"Aku merasa semakin menyesal dan merasa bersalah karena pernah memakimu sekeras itu. Kini aku mengerti mengapa kau terlihat sensitif dengan sesuatu yang cacat seperti cermin itu, dan aku juga mengerti alasan mengapa kau berakhir menjadi seorang OCD."

"Masa lalumu begitu berat, aku ingin menangis membayangkan betapa menderitanya dirimu Wonwoo-ya. Aku seperti merasakan kesedihan, kemarahan dan kekecewaan yang kau rasakan. Seolah saat kau tersakiti maka aku ikut tersakiti. Lalu akhirnya saat itulah aku sadar bahwa aku telah mencintaimu, Wonwoo-ya."

Mingyu menutup ceritanya dengan senyuman manis di bibir. Tangannya terulur untuk menghapus air mata Wonwoo yang telah menetes dalam diam, dan begitu terkejutnya Mingyu saat uluran tangannya itu ditepis keras oleh Wonwoo.

 _Namja_ bermarga Jeon itu beringsut mundur menjauhi Mingyu.

"Sungguh aku membenci Joshua Hong, Hong Jisoo atau siapapun itu yang membongkar masa laluku."

Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya panik. Tak pernah menyangka bahwa cerita panjangnya itu telah menimbulkan kesalahpahaman baru untuk Wonwoo yang sangat sensitif terhadap masa lalunya. Cerita Mingyu telah menutup rapat kesempatan bagi Wonwoo untuk bisa berfikir positif.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End of Chapter 6 : Hari Spesial.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya kelar juga chapter ini, sepertinya 1 chapter lagi menuju akhir wkwkwkk, ada yang berfikir ini konflik baru? Sebenarnya enggak karena sebenernya ini konflik dari awal ya ngubek-ngubek di situ aja. Mungkin akan keliatan lebih jelas di chapter selanjutnya heheheh

Saya seneng banget baca reaksi readers di chapter 5 kemarin, ga sia-sia nambahin part Mingyu ngambek karena lumayan banyak yang suka wkwkwkwkk

Untuk masalah Wonu yang tiba-tiba marah ini memang sejak awal udh saya rencanain, di rencana awal mau buat hanya 5 chapter tamat pun bakalan ada part Wonu marah kaya di chapter ini, tapi karena saya akhirnya mutusin untuk sedikit mengulur alurnya jadi lebih panjang makanya jadi mundur di chapter 6 ini, sekali lagi mudah-mudahan masih nyaman bacanya yaaaa

Karena ga adil aja Mingyu udh ngamuk terus Wonu belom marah *pemikiran macam apa ini wkwkwkk

Dan akhirnya mereka pacaraaaaan *tebar confetti

Sebenernya saya agak ngakak sih, ada bagian berulang soal Mingyu yang nembak Wonu sampe dua kali di hari yang sama, siang sama malem wkwkk saya buat begitu karena sekali lagi karakter Wonu kan tsun-tsun abis, jadi agak kurang sreg aja kalo tiba-tiba nemplok jadi pacar Ming

Jadi pas di chap 5 kmrn (siang hari) itu Ming cuma nyatain suka dan di chap 6 (abis makan malem) Mingyu maunya mereka punya hubungan lebih lah selain temen, tapi ga ngarep pacar juga *ribet* tapi akhirnya pacaran *tambah ribet wkwkwkk

Di bagian awal, itu saya bikin Wonu alergi seafood yang artinya kalo dia sampe makan seafood dia bakalan sakit, bener-bener sakit. Walaupun aslinya saya bingung sebenernya si Wonu itu alergi apa engga, karena di one fine day itu *kalo gasalah* dia makan ikan sama abalone kayanya biasa aja, tapi ga makan juga tapi lebih kaya orang ga doyan tapi kaya alergi juga tapi bener-bener ga makan *apasih wkwkwkk

Temen saya *yang emang biasnya Wonu* bilang kalo doi ga alergi tapi emang ga bisa makan ikan, tapi kalo saya liat-liat di beberapa postingan bilang dia alergi, jadi yang bener yang mana ga tau*bingung sendiri wkwk

Jadi khusus ff ini anggep aja Wonu alergi seafood beneran *maksa wwkwk

Terakhir ini 2 hal paling penting sebenernya, pertama soal Mingyu, dia itu ga normal di ff ini wkwkwk alias dia itu bi gitu, jadi suka dua-duanya, ini ada di chapter 4 waktu Jisoo bilang Mingyu suka dua-duanya dan Ming ngaku, jadi wajar aja dia pernah pacaran sama Jeonghan yang cewe dan sekarang sama Wonu cowo, dan masalah nanti ortunya nerima apa engga coba di cek chapter depan wkwkk

Terus kedua soal 'ayah tiri' Wonu itu bukan dari karakter idol yaaa, maksudnya itu OC banget, saya juga ga bayangin siapa-siapa pas lg bikin karakter itu, jadi random aja makanya namanya ga saya bikin juga dan mungkin bisa sebut saja dia mawar *plak*

Oke intinya itu aja, makasih banyak banget yang udah membaca dan mendukung ff ini, saya bener-bener seneng saat mendapat respon yang hangat dan ceria dari readers *ketularan cheesy wkwkkwk

Walaupun belum banyak hal yang saya tau dari couple ini karena saya baru juga, sumpah awalnya saya mikir Wonu itu seme *didamprat* karena tau ada couple meanie tapi saya kurang gitu tau posisi aslinya gimana, waktu itu ga terlalu sreg juga untuk cari tau awalnya karena saya pikir dua-duanya manly *belom tau celah ukenya Wonu wkwkwkk mian

Makasih banyak juga untuk dua temen somplak saya, Chaca sama Vina yang udah ngeracunin meanie sama svt *nih udh disebut *plak* Sempet miris karena baru cinta couple lucu ini sekarang, jadi tentunya saya bakal seneng banget banget kalo ada readers yang mau berbaik hati berbagi dengan saya yang masih culun ini wkwkwk

Oh iya untuk perkenalan, saya Dara, saya 95line dan panggil apa aja boleh wkwkk mungkin beda dari author lain saya malah paling suka dipanggil author, karena menurut saya panggilan itu super keren dan bangga aja dipanggil author wkwkk walaupun kalo panggil langsung dar atau ka bakal keliatan lebih intim dan saya pastinya suka juga*plak wkkwk

Mungkin note ini lebih panjang dari biasanya karena aslinya saya emang doyan ngomong, cerewet banget wkwkwk dan saya emang lagi gatel banget pengen ngobrol sama readers ff meanie saya ini, karena sepertinya kalo liat dari review, lumayan banyak yang sempetin baca note saya di chapter 5 kemarin, seneng banget wkwkwkwk buktinya di beberapa review ada readers yang komen soal saya yang suka rambut blonde Mingyu wkwkwk

Itu ajaaa, terima kasih sekali lagi khusus untuk : rexov, p2kachuw, Nikeisha Farras, MeliaWon, Wonyunyu, egatoti, rossadilla17, dolltheworld, Yeri960, cheonsa19, Song Soo Hwa, Jempolnya pcy, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, DevilPrince, arvita.kim, 17MissCarat, purnama716, Ourwonu, itsmevv, kimi, kkokkoyah, Skyeilysma, wonuyaaaa, bolang, kimjeon, KimHaelin29, aylopyu, Chwe S. Kaa, Zaharo Jo, Guest, Vilights, dxxsy, Re-Panda68, Wonu bukan pengemis cintaaa *greget banget sama penname kamu wkwkkwk, chypertae, sebongs, sumpit mie ayam, ming, larayu, waiting, minggew, Lumutan, none

Terima kasih banyak atas review-nya, senang sekali bisa liat komentar-komentar lucu dari readers sekalian, kadang sampe bikin ngakak ga berenti wkwkwk

Sampai ketemu di chapter 7 yaaaa

Sign

Dara


	7. Ending Chapter : Part 1

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang." Jawaban singkat Wonwoo meninggalkan kesan yang tidak baik untuk Mingyu.

Mingyu menghela napas pelan, baru saja ia kembali dari minimarket sebentar untuk membeli sarapan dan Wonwoo sudah bersiap untuk pergi. Jujur _namja_ tampan itu stress jika terus dihadapkan dengan sikap Wonwoo yang seperti ini.

Baiklah, Mingyu sadar ia salah. Terlalu banyak bicara terkadang membuat seseorang berada dalam masalah, dan Mingyu tengah merasakan hal itu sekarang.

Tepat setelah penjelasan panjang lebarnya akan perasaannya pada Wonwoo, bukannya pelukan penuh rasa haru yang Mingyu dapatkan sesuai harapannya, tapi justru Wonwoo yang marah padanya.

Bukan marah dengan memaki atau memukul Mingyu tapi justru mendiamkannya semalam suntuk. Sungguh Mingyu lebih baik mendapatkan amukan Wonwoo saat itu juga, terasa lebih baik dibandingkan Wonwoo yang tidur memunggunginya tanpa memberikan penjelasan apapun tentang kesalahan apa yang ia lakukan hingga Wonwoo bertingkah demikian.

 _"Sungguh aku membenci Hong Jisoo, Joshua Hong atau siapapun itu yang membongkar masa laluku."_

Mingyu ingat jelas perkataan Wonwoo itu. Marahnya Wonwoo sebenarnya sederhana saja, ia tak ingin siapapun tahu masa lalunya, atau lebih tepatnya ia tak ingin Mingyu tahu masa lalunya. Tapi alasan di balik itu semua Mingyu sungguh tidak paham.

Lagipula jika Jisoo saja tahu, mengapa Mingyu tidak?

Mungkin karena Jisoo adalah rekan kerja Wonwoo di CC Cleaner, tapi Mingyu pikir rekan kerja itu statusnya di bawah seorang kekasih. Mingyu adalah kekasih Wonwoo, dan status ini bukan hanya diakui oleh Mingyu saja, Wonwoo pun mengakui dan menerimanya.

Sekalipun itu di balik kata 'terserah', tapi Wonwoo jelas tak menolak pelukan di atas ranjang juga ciuman bertubi-tubi yang Mingyu berikan di wajahnya, dan itu cukup jadi bukti.

Lalu apa salahnya jika Mingyu mengetahui masa lalu Wonwoo?

 _Namja_ tampan itu bahkan sudah dengan rela membuka diri dengan menceritakan semua bekas luka di hatinya. Lengkap dengan cerita tentang orang tua dan keluarganya.

Mingyu pikir ini tidak adil untuk dirinya.

"Setidaknya kau harus sarapan dulu, Wonwoo-ya."

"Kumohon.."

Walaupun sempat terbersit rasa kesal untuk Wonwoo tapi Mingyu tetap memohon. Nadanya tetap lembut, tak ingin ikut mengeraskan hatinya untuk Wonwoo.

"Aku sudah membelinya.."

Mingyu memelas. Nafasnya bahkan masih terengah seusai berlari menuju minimarket di ujung jalan tadi. Tangannya masih menenteng kantung plastik berisi roti tawar, selai cokelat dan susu.

Rencananya Mingyu akan menyiapkan sarapan super kilat itu sebelum Wonwoo terbangun dari tidurnya yang tidak nyenyak. Namun siapa sangka jika Wonwoo ternyata telah mengganti piyamanya dan bersiap pergi hingga mereka berpapasan di depan pintu begini.

Wonwoo sempat melirik kantung plastik itu dan ia sama sekali tak berminat.

"Setidaknya gantilah pakaianmu jika kau memang tak ingin sarapan. Aku punya beberapa kaus dan celana baru. Lebih baik dibandingkan memakai pakaianmu yang kemarin."

Mingyu sadar bahwa sarapan saja tak akan membuat Wonwoo luluh, lari paginya menuju minimarket itu benar-benar sia-sia. Tapi setidaknya ia masih punya cara lain untuk membuat Wonwoo lebih nyaman bersamanya dengan menawarkan pakaian, dan benar saja, Wonwoo terlihat memikirkan tawaran itu.

Sebagai penderita OCD, tentu ia sangat anti mengenakan pakaian berulang kali tanpa dicuci dan dibilas dengan cairan anti kuman. Sehingga Wonwo sebenarnya ingin menerima tawaran Mingyu.

"Tidak perlu."

Namun demi egonya yang selangit, Wonwoo menolaknya. Menepis semua usaha Mingyu di tengah kebingungannya menghadapi sikap Wonwoo yang berubah. Tapi Wonwoo tentu punya alasan kuat mengapa ia berubah seperti ini.

Tanpa berpikir lebih jauh lagi, Wonwoo berjalan melewati Mingyu. Tak ingin berlama-lama menghadapi Mingyu yang semalam telah sukses meruntuhkan kepercayaannya.

"Kau kekasihku Wonwoo-ya."

DEG

"..dan sebagai kekasih aku memohon padamu."

Mingyu putus asa. Jelas sangat terasa.

Bagaimana tidak, kemarin semua terasa baik-baik saja. Mingyu yang mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan kalimat abstrak, makan malam yang tetap terasa spesial sekalipun hanya mie instan, perdebatan lucu yang diakhiri dengan ciuman, status yang berubah, sikap malu-malu-mau dari Wonwoo, dan _cuddling_ singkat mereka di atas ranjang, semuanya terasa begitu indah untuk Mingyu dan dalam sekejap hancur hanya karena Mingyu menyinggung masa lalu Wonwoo.

BLAM.

Saat pintu itu tertutup, Mingyu sadar hubungan kelewat singkatnya dengan Wonwoo mungkin sudah berakhir.

00000000000000000000000000000000

.

.

.

.

.

 **Obsessive Compulsive to Love**

By : Dara

 **Summary**

: Mingyu meninggalkan Seoul menuju London hanya untuk memulai hidup baru dan mencari ketenangan. Namun siapa sangka, hidup barunya itu justru berantakan karena kebiasaannya menimbun barang dan memulai kekacauan di rumahnya sendiri hingga ia memerlukan seorang penderita OCD, Jeon Wonwoo untuk menata ulang hidupnya yang berantakan.

 **Cast** Kim Mingyu – Jeon Wonwoo. Meanie – Minwoo. Boys Love. Don't Like Don't Read.

 **Ending Chapter Part 1**

.

.

.

.

.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Huwaaaaaaa! Tak salah kau menghabiskan banyak uang untuk menyewa seorang agen bersih-bersih Kim Mingyu!"

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Seungkwan datang setelah pembersihan rumah Mingyu selesai. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya dan ia masih belum bisa berhenti untuk kagum dengan teraturnya rumah Mingyu sekarang.

"Astaga! Aku bahkan bisa duduk dengan tenang di kursi ini dan menyantap makan malam di atas meja makanmu!"

"Oh lihat semua panci dan piring-piring itu! Tersusun rapi dalam rak!"

"Ah!! _Microwave_ sudah tidak ada di atas kompor! Bagus sekali!"

Terus mengoceh seperti burung beo. Mingyu ingin menyumpal telinganya sekarang demi tidak mendengar ocehan yang jujur sudah pernah ia dengar saat Seungkwan dan Hansol berkunjung ke rumahnya di hari terakhir pembersihan.

"Ini semua untuk kami?"

Berbeda dengan Seungkwan, Hansol sang suami justru lebih berminat mengomentari beragam olahan _seafood_ di hadapan mereka. Mingyu seperti tengah mengadakan pesta dengan semua makanan lezat ini.

"Ya, makanlah." Jawab Mingyu singkat sembari mempersilahkan dua orang terdekatnya di London itu menyantap makanan yang sudah ia masak sejak sore tadi.

Sempat hening sejenak karena Seungkwan dan Hansol yang terlalu lapar hingga fokus menyantap hidangannya, sementara Mingyu memilih diam. Benar-benar diam dalam arti tidak bicara dan tidak makan pula.

"Ini enak! Sungguh seperti di surga!" Komentar Hansol begitu puasnya. Sempat ia lirik Seungkwan sebentar untuk melihat reaksi istri cerewetnya itu dan Seungkwan tentu mengerti maksud Hansol.

"Aku tahu masakanku tidak seenak Mingyu!" Sahut Seungkwan sengit. Hansol dibuat tertawa karena itu namun tidak untuk Mingyu.

 _Namja_ tampan berambut _blonde_ itu tetap diam, terlihat melamun. Seungkwan yang memang jauh lebih peka dari Hansol sempat menyikut lengan suaminya pelan, seperti memberi sinyal bahwa Mingyu tidak baik-baik saja.

"Apa ada perayaan hingga kau menyiapkan semua ini untuk kami?" Tanya Seungkwan hati-hati setelah ia sempat meraih gelas berisi _white_ _wine_ miliknya.

"Tidak, sedang ingin saja." Jawab Mingyu singkat.

Seungkwan mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Bukannya Mingyu itu buruk dengan tidak pernah mentraktir mereka makan, tapi ini terlalu aneh untuk Seungkwan. Kembali ia melihat gelas _white_ _wine_ miliknya.

 _Heol!_ Bahkan Mingyu menyuguhkan minuman mewah itu dan ia bilang hanya ingin saja?

Belum lagi dengan ekspresi sendu itu. Mingyu tak pernah menunjukannya, saat sedang dalam _mood_ buruk pun hanya terbatas pada ekspresi merajuk saja. Tak pernah sampai sekelam dan sesedih ini ekspresinya.

Selagi Seungkwan menemukan beberapa keanehan, Hansol menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali melanjutkan acara makanya. Piring kedua untuk Hansol dan beruntung Seungkwan sedang mengabaikan nafsu makan suaminya yang kelewatan itu karena sedang terlalu fokus pada Mingyu.

Seungkwan biarkan saja suaminya bercinta dengan _abalone_ di piring makannya itu dan mulai menyipitkan matanya saat menatap Mingyu.

"Kau pikir aku percaya?"

Sindiran telak untuk Mingyu. Tatapan penuh selidik telah diarahkan untuk Mingyu. Berbanding terbalik dengan tatapan penuh kagum yang sempat ia tunjukan tadi.

"Harga _abalone_ sebanyak ini bahkan melebihi separuh gaji Hansol! Jadi pasti ada sesuatu di balik ini!"

Mendadak Hansol tersedak. Seungkwan menatapnya acuh.

"Ya! Mengapa menyinggung gajiku?"

"Memang benar semahal itu kan?" Seungkwan menatap suaminya sengit.

"Jadi Mingyu, benar memang ada sesuatu ya?"

Mingyu menatap Hansol jengah saat _namja_ keturunan Amerika itu malah ikut menyetujui pikiran negatif istrinya. Tak singkron dengan protesnya soal gaji tadi.

 _Apa susahnya sih tinggal makan saja?_ \- Tanya Mingyu dalam hati. Mengapa pula Seungkwan bisa berfikir aneh-aneh soal maksud dari undangan makan malam ini.

"Hanya makan malam biasa."

"Hey, jangan menumpuk dosa dengan berbohong padaku Kim Mingyu.."

Senyum miring itu terlalu menyebalkan untuk Mingyu.

"Aku kemarin berniat menyiapkan makan malam spesial untuknya di hari terakhir pembersihan dan ternyata ia alergi _seafood_! Akhirnya aku menyimpannya di kulkas dan ia memintaku untuk menyantapnya bersama kalian, puas?"

"Tunggu…"

Seungkwan dan Hansol saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Kali ini giliran Hansol yang bertanya. Mingyu nampak menghela napas kasar.

"Jeon Wonwoo.."

Terlalu mengejutkan untuk keduanya hingga refleks secara bersamaan mereka melempar garpu ke atas piring.

 _"MWO?!"_

Bahkan sampai refleks berteriak dengan Bahasa Korea yang sangat jarang mereka gunakan selama tinggal di London dan pada Mingyu sekalipun. Mingyu menatap keduanya malas.

"MAKSUDMU INI MENU MAKAN MALAMMU UNTUK WONWOO?!"

Mingyu harus bersiap mendapat amukan dari nenek tetangga sebelah karena teriakan menganggu Seungkwan di malam hari itu, sementara Hansol sibuk mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kalian sudah resmi?"

Pertanyaan Hansol tak ubahnya pisau yang mengarah pada Mingyu. Terdengar sederhana tapi benar-benar _jleeb!_

"Aku tidak tahu."

 _"HEOL!"_

Lagi-lagi _namja_ bermarga Boo itu berteriak dengan bahasa ibunya. Ia tak lagi memikirkan Hansol yang selalu memintanya untuk berbahasa Inggris. Beralasan agar Seungkwan semakin lancar dengan logat _British_ yang cukup sulit.

"Aku sudah melihat dengan jelas ketertarikan diantara kalian berdua di hari terakhir pembersihan itu. Jadi tak terlalu terkejut sebenarnya." Sahut Hansol mengimbangi teriakan heboh istrinya, dan ingin sekali Mingyu mengumpat.

Kepalamu, Hansol Chwe! Tidak terlalu terkejut tapi bersama Seungkwan ikut melempar garpu ke atas piring dan berteriak hingga suara nyaringnya sampai ke pintu depan rumah Mingyu.

Mendadak kepala Mingyu pening.

"Lalu apa maksudnya tidak tahu? Hubungan kalian mengantung?" Seungkwan belum puas, masih bertanya.

"Aish! Kau pikir jemuran?" Hansol justru mengomentari pertanyaan istrinya, dan hanya dibalas delikan tajam dari Seungkwan.

Tak ada alasan bagi Hansol untuk tidak mengerut sekarang, dan jika sudah seperti ini akan terlihat tipe suami seperti apa Hansol itu saat berhadapan dengan sang diva ini. Abaikan, pikir Hansol.

"Ia kekasihku."

 _"WHAT?!"_

Nenek tetangga sebelah bisa jantungan kalau pasutri ini terus berteriak. Tapi keduanya tampak tidak peduli, mereka dengan kompaknya justru saling berpandangan dan tersenyum seperti orang idiot.

"Astaga akhirnya kau tidak sendiri lagi, Mingyu!"

Lagi-lagi perkataan Hansol terasa _jlebb_ untuk Mingyu.

"Lalu jika memang sudah berpacaran mengapa kau murung begini?"

Sejenak Mingyu menatap Seungkwan, lalu beralih ke Hansol. Rasanya ragu untuk menceritakan hal ini pada keduanya, karena hubungan ini terasa memalukan untuk Mingyu.

Bukan malu karena kekasihnya itu Wonwoo, tapi malu pada kenyataan bahwa ia tak bisa mempertahankan hubungan itu bahkan hanya dalam hitungan jam saja. Mingyu merasa dirinya begitu tolol dengan kesalahpahaman yang ia buat dengan Wonwoo.

Alasan lain juga karena Mingyu sendiri tak yakin Seungkwan dan Hansol dapat membuatnya menjadi lebih baik setelah menceritakan semuanya.

"Hey? Jadi kenapa kau justru terlihat sedih padahal Wonwoo sudah jadi kekasihmu?" Lama berfikir membuat Seungkwan tak sabar, dan untuk kesekian kalinya Mingyu menghela napas kasar.

"Ia sudah resmi menjadi kekasihku tepat setelah makan malam usai, setelahnya kami bersama malam itu. Wonwoo menginap dan entah hal bodoh apa yang aku katakan hingga membuatnya tiba-tiba marah dan pergi dari rumahku keesokan paginya."

Keduanya mendengar cerita Mingyu dengan seksama, Seungkwan bahkan merasa perlu untuk memajukan tubuhnya hingga dadanya menyentuh meja makan. Sementara Hansol mulai menatap Mingyu prihatin.

"Jadi intinya kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Seungkwan. Mingyu menganggukan kepalanya nelangsa.

"Kau harus menghubunginya. Katakan bahwa kau menyesal dan kau ingin minta maaf."

Seungkwan ikut menganggukan kepalanya. Mengamini nasihat suaminya untuk Mingyu.

"Aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya tepat setelah ia pergi, namun tidak ada hasil. Ia tidak mengangkat telepon atau membalas semua pesan dariku, hingga sekarang. Sungguh ini membuatku stress.."

Hansol semakin menatap Mingyu prihatin, bahkan telah menepuk punggung tangan Mingyu seolah memberi _namja_ itu kekuatan.

"Jadi kau mau menyerah begitu saja?"

Mingyu sempat menatap Hansol sejenak. Sebenarnya Mingyu enggan menjawab pertanyaan Hansol yang satu ini, karena jujur ia tak pernah suka dengan jawabannya.

"Aku tidak tahu… mungkin pertengkaran ini adalah akhir dari hubungan kami."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Jisoo menghela napas pelan. Menatap beberapa lembar kertas dihadapannya sejenak sebelum akhirnya beralih pada lawan bicaranya. Jeon Wonwoo yang tengah menatapnya tak senang. Aura gelap serasa memeluk Jisoo tepat setelah _namja_ berwajah datar itu masuk ke ruangannya.

"Kau ingin keluar?"

Jisoo menatap Wonwoo tak percaya. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir.

Wonwoo sedang tidak memiliki klien. Tepatnya Kim Mingyu adalah klien terakhirnya, tapi seharusnya Wonwoo tetap masuk kerja untuk membuat laporan dan mengerjakan tugas lainnya. Namun Wonwoo beralasan sakit, dan sebagai ketua team, Jisoo tentu mengizinkannya. Ia benar-benar percaya pada _copy_ surat sakit yang Wonwoo kirimkan lewat _e-mail_ dan janji Wonwoo untuk tetap membuat laporan sekalipun ia tengah sakit.

Namun apa yang Jisoo dapati setelah hampir tiga hari Wonwoo tak bekerja?

Tentu saja laporan rapi untuk diajukan pada bos besar mereka. Tapi yang tak disangka, Wonwoo juga melampirkan surat pengunduran dirinya dari CC Cleaner.

 _"Are you serious?"_ Jisoo bahkan merasa perlu untuk menyakinkan dirinya sendiri soal surat pengunduran diri itu.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"

Wonwoo menatapnya sinis. Sukses membuat Jisoo bungkam. _Namja_ bermarga Hong itu pun langsung membereskan semua kertas di tangannya, menumpuknya di sudut meja dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Duduklah di sofa."

"Aku pulang."

"Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ia ingin pergi, ingin segera meninggalkan ruangan itu dan tak lagi berurusan dengan Jisoo. Namun ia juga tak bisa melupakan fakta bahwa ia sangat menghormati Jisoo. Meskipun sekarang ia kesal tapi tidak mengurangi rasa hormat itu.

Selain karena Jisoo juga merupakan atasannya, Wonwoo juga ingat betul kebaikan Jisoo padanya. Perhatian Jisoo yang membuat Wonwoo merasa terlindungi.

Sebelum rasa marah itu muncul, Wonwoo bahkan menyebut Jisoo sudah seperti saudara kandungnya sendiri. Hubungan mereka tidak hanya terbatas hubungan kerja saja, tapi sudah lebih seperti satu-satunya keluarga yang Wonwoo miliki di London.

"Duduklah. Kita bicara."

Wonwoo tentu tak punya kekuatan untuk mengeraskan sikapnya pada Jisoo. Ia menurut, duduk canggung di sofa ruangan Jisoo, menanti Jisoo yang tengah menyiapkan minuman di _mini pantry_ ruangannya.

"Minumlah."

"Minuman dingin, sangat cocok untuk udara yang panas."

Jisoo tersenyum manis. Wonwoo berdecih pelan, merasa bahwa Jisoo seperti menyindirnya lewat minuman dingin itu. Pasti Jisoo berfikir minuman dingin itu juga cocok untuk mendinginkan hati dan kepalanya yang juga ikut panas seperti udara di luar, pikir Wonwoo negatif.

"Kau mau cerita?"

Wonwoo mengenggam gelas minumannya erat.

"Aku hanya ingin keluar, Josh."

 _"Hyung!"_

Wonwoo menatap Jisoo aneh, dan _namja_ itu justru tertawa pelan. Seperti merasa geli dengan ucapannya sendiri, matanya menatap Wonwoo jenaka.

"Jisoo _Hyung_."

Wonwoo semakin tak mengerti saat Jisoo menyebut namanya sendiri.

"Aku suka cara Mingyu memanggilku demikian. Bisakah kau juga melakukannya?"

Permintaan sederhana Jisoo itu seperti memancing keluarnya tanduk di kepala Wonwoo.

"Kemana perginya orang yang selalu ingin dipanggil Joshua Hong itu?"

"Disini orangnya."

Senyum menyebalkan Jisoo lagi-lagi terlihat. Jawaban _enteng_ itu pun juga tak kalah menyebalkan. Sungguh Wonwoo jadi _gregetan_.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku suka cara Mingyu memanggilku demikian."

Jika ini komik, pasti sudah muncul seperti tanda siku-siku di kening Wonwoo. Tanda ia jengkel dengan Jisoo yang berlagak polos seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu ambil saja ponselmu, hubungi Mingyu dan minta ia memanggilmu Jisoo _Hyung_ sekarang juga!"

"Kau punya nomor ponselnya?"

Argggghhh! Ingin rasanya Wonwoo menjambak rambut _light grapefruit_ itu jika ia tak ingat sopan, dan demi meredam semua rasa kesalnya, Wonwoo memilih untuk menghela napas kasar.

"Bisakah kita berhenti membicarakannya?" Tanya Wonwoo mencoba sabar. Jisoo malah tersenyum miring menanggapinya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"KIM MINGYU! ASTAGA!"

Sungguh Wonwoo tak tahan dengan kata-kata Jisoo yang berbelit-belit seperti cacing tanah begini. Ia jadi lupa di mana seharusnya ia meletakan sopannya pada Jisoo.

"Tenanglah.." Jisoo tetap tersenyum. Nampak tak marah sekalipun Wonwoo telah berteriak padanya.

"Jadi apa alasannya? Mengapa kau memilih keluar?"

Wonwoo bersyukur karena Jisoo sudah kembali fokus pada topik yang memang seharusnya mereka bicarakan. Bukan soal panggilan yang Jisoo sukai atau soal Kim Mingyu.

"Karena aku tak ingin lagi bekerja sama dengan seorang pembohong." Jawab Wonwoo sarkastik. Kerutan seketika langsung muncul di kening Jisoo.

"Siapa yang kau sebut pembohong?"

Wonwoo menghela napas kasar. Sengaja memberi jeda untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jisoo. Setidaknya sampai nafasnya kembali teratur. Sementara Jisoo memperhatikan bagaimana cara Wonwoo bernapas.

Terlihat berat, seolah terasa nyeri setiap kali melakukannya.

"Kau."

"Kau, Joshua. Kau seorang pembohong."

Jisoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tidak menyetujui apa yang Wonwoo tudingkan padanya.

"Aku tidak pernah membohongimu, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan. Ia pikir ini lucu saat Jisoo menyangkalnya, tapi bagi Jisoo ini miris.

"Baiklah, jika bukan bohong, maka kau ingkar."

"Apa yang aku ingkari?"

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya?"

Tidak bagus memang saat menjawab pertanyaan seseorang dengan pertanyaan baru. Tapi sungguh Jisoo mengerti apa yang Wonwoo maksud. Ia mengerti bahwa apa yang Wonwoo sebut bohong dan ingkar adalah dirinya sendiri dan ini tentu berkaitan dengan cerita masa lalu Wonwoo.

Cerita yang seharusnya ia tutup rapat. Janjinya pada Wonwoo untuk tidak mengatakan hal itu pada siapapun, dan asal tahu saja sebenarnya jika tidak karena didesak oleh Jisoo dan posisinya sebagai ketua team yang harus mengetahui latar belakang seluruh anggotanya, maka Wonwoo tak akan pernah bercerita.

Jadi tentu Jisoo bisa mengukur seberapa kecewanya Wonwoo padanya sekarang.

"Kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan apapun pada Mingyu, apalagi itu jika berkaitan dengan masa laluku."

Sekuat tenaga Wonwoo menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Ia tetap ingin terlihat kuat sekalipun sulit.

Sungguh, bagi Jisoo lebih baik Wonwoo memakinya, meluapkan emosi, kekecewaan dan rasa tak sabarnya seperti yang terlihat di awal, dibandingkan memperlihatkan kesedihannya seperti ini.

Karena sedihnya Wonwoo benar-benar menampar Jisoo keras.

"Kenapa-"

"Karena aku dapat melihat ketulusan di matanya.."

Menceritakan masa lalu Wonwoo pada Mingyu itu bukannya tanpa pertimbangan. Andai saja tingkah laku Mingyu tak menyakinkan, maka Jisoo tak akan sampai hati menceritakannya, dan yang terpenting adalah sikap Wonwoo sendiri yang menunjukan bahwa ia memang tertarik pada Mingyu.

Hal yang tak pernah Jisoo lihat sebelumnya. Keinginan di mata Wonwoo untuk bersama Mingyu dan ketulusan Mingyu untuk bersama Wonwoo.

Jadi apa yang salah?

"Ia memang sangat tulus. Tulus sekali setidaknya sampai kau menceritakan masa laluku."

Sepertinya Jisoo mulai mengerti.

"Sadarkah bahwa apa yang kau ceritakan tentangku itu telah mengaburkan ketulusannya padaku?"

DEG

"Kau mengacaukan segalanya, Josh."

Ini adalah tudingan terakhir yang akan Wonwoo ucapkan pada Jisoo, karena Wonwoo sudah muak dengan segala pembelaan yang Jisoo lakukan. Ia pun sudah tak memiliki keyakinan untuk berlama-lama bersama Jisoo.

 _Namja_ manis itu mengusap air matanya kasar hingga pipi pucatnya memerah. Setelahnya ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya, meninggalkan minumannya yang telah cair seluruh esnya, sekaligus meninggalkan Jisoo yang masih berniat memberi penjelasan.

"Kau sudah tahu alasanku sekarang, aku keluar."

"Mingyu bukanlah orang yang seperti itu, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo berdecih pelan. Ada saja hal yang Jisoo lakukan untuk mencegahnya. Wonwoo membalikan tubuhnya, menatap Jisoo remeh.

"Tahu apa kau soal Mingyu? Kau bahkan hanya mengenalnya dalam sehari."

"Lalu kau sendiri?"

DEG

"Kau pikir kau sudah mengenal Mingyu lebih baik?"

"Ahh… tentu saja, empat hari bersama tentu lebih baik daripada hanya sehari bukan?"

"Jika kau berfikir bahwa dengan lebih lama bersamanya maka kau sudah lebih mengenalnya, maka kau salah."

Jisoo belum puas. Ia belum puas melontarkan apa yang ia pikirkan pada Wonwoo. Sementara Wonwoo hanya bungkam, tak mampu berkata apapun untuk membalas Jisoo. Otaknya seketika blank hingga begitu saja membiarkan Jisoo menyudutkannya seperti ini.

Tapi andai saja Wonwoo tahu, sungguh Jisoo hanya ingin Wonwoo sadar bahwa apa yang ada dipikirannya soal Mingyu itu salah.

"Kau salah menilai Mingyu."

"JOSHUA!"

Jisoo mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Menatap Wonwoo lekat, dan sayangnya Wonwoo tak mengerti arti dari tatapan itu. Jisoo tak terlihat marah atau sebaliknya tidak terlihat menyesal karena telah membuat Wonwoo murka seperti ini.

Sementara Wonwoo masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau sudah puas?"

Wonwoo menatap Jisoo nyalang. Seperti hendak menelan _namja_ itu hidup-hidup, sangat berbeda dengan Jisoo yang mulai menatapnya prihatin. Tatapan yang sangat Wonwoo benci, tepat setelah ia menyadari arti tatapan itu.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!"

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus hidup seperti ini? Apa kau tak pernah puas?"

DEG

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus dibayangi oleh masa lalu? Orang itu mungkin sudah hidup lebih baik di penjara sana. Menyadari kesalahannya lalu memohon ampun pada Tuhan. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus berfikir negatif pada setiap orang yang menyayangimu hanya karena masa lalu itu?"

Sangat kuat hingga Wonwoo merasa telapak tangannya bisa terluka karena kukunya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mengaburkan ketulusannya. Aku hanya membuatnya lebih yakin lagi untuk melindungimu."

"Kau-"

"Akui saja jika kau juga menginginkannya, Wonwoo-ya."

BRAK!

Kalimat terakhir yang Jisoo keluarkan sebelum akhirnya Wonwoo memilih untuk pergi, membanting pintu untuk menunjukan betapa marah dan sedihnya ia sekarang.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Talking to your BestFriend is sometimes all the therapy you need…_

Mingyu tersenyum dalam diam, seolah mengamini ungkapan yang kerap kali tercantum dalam situs-situs berisi _quotes_ di media sosial itu. Meskipun teman terbaik yang ia miliki itu terkadang cukup abstrak seperti Seungkwan dan Hansol, namun Mingyu tetap mensyukuri keberadaan mereka.

Filosofi perjuangan cinta yang Seungkwan katakan dua hari yang lalu itu memang membuat Mingyu bahkan Hansol suaminya pun mual, namun tetap ada benarnya. Seolah memberikan rangsangan pada Mingyu untuk tidak menyerah begitu saja soal hubungan singkatnya dengan Wonwoo, dan saat Mingyu mulai khawatir dengan respon Wonwoo atas perjuangannya nanti, Hansol menepuk bahunya ringan dan berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Seperti kolaborasi yang sangat pas saat Seungkwan aktif memberikan Mingyu ide tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini, dan Hansol yang menenangkannya.

"Ekhem…"

Saking sibuknya bersyukur dengan keberadaan Seungkwan dan Hansol, Mingyu bahkan tak sadar jika ia telah menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang. Tersenyum sendirian, apalagi cukup lebar itu nyatanya tidak baik.

Mingyu menundukan kepalanya canggung pada seorang bapak tua yang terlihat seperti menegurnya itu dan juga pada beberapa penghuni _rapid bus_ lainnya yang menatapnya aneh.

"Tampan-tampan gila."

Bisik si nenek-nenek di dekat Mingyu. Mengingatkannya pada si nenek _bawel_ tetangga sebelah.

 _Gila karena Jeon Wonwoo, Nek…_ -sahut Mingyu dalam hati dan lagi-lagi tanpa sadar tersenyum lebar. Jika sudah seperti ini, Mingyu jadi semakin tak sabar bertemu dengan Wonwoo. Berharap dapat bisa secepat mungkin sampai ke rumah Wonwoo yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh itu.

" _Valentine_ bahkan sudah lewat…"

Bisikan lagi-lagi terdengar. Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, para penumpang bus ini sepertinya kelewat perhatian padanya, tidak sesuai dengan karakteristik orang barat yang biasanya individualistis atau malah Mingyu yang terlalu mencolok perhatian.

Mengenakan _blazer_ hitam yang dipadukan dengan kaus abu-abu, lalu celana denim hitam, sepatu kulit hitam, dan rambut _blonde_ yang ditata keatas. Ketampanan yang mencolok.

Sebuah buket bunga mawar merah yang mungkin sebesar buah labu di hari _Hallowen_ dalam gendongan tangan kanannya, lalu dua buah _paper bag_ dengan label produk _skin_ _care_ ternama, satu _paper bag_ dengan label produk _fashion_ kekinian, dan satu _paper bag_ lagi dengan label produk cokelat terenak dari Swiss menyampir di tangan kirinya.

Hadiah yang juga mencolok, dan tentu saja posisinya yang berada di tengah-tengah bus, berdiri seperti galah, lengkap dengan senyumannya tadi yang seperti orang gila.

Jeon Wonwoo membuat kewarasan Mingyu seperti hilang separuh. Ini bahkan bukan hari kasih sayang tapi Mingyu seperti hendak membanjiri Wonwoo dengan hadiahnya. Saran Seungkwan yang sangat baik sekalipun harus membuat Mingyu kerepotan di perjalanan.

Beruntung Mingyu telah sampai tujuannya. Tak sulit untuk menemukan alamat Wonwoo, setidaknya Mingyu tak harus bolak-balik melihat catatan karena ia sudah hafal luar kepala, sampai akhirnya gedung apartemen Wonwoo itu pun terlihat.

Unit di lantai 16.

Mingyu harus cukup bersabar dengan fasilitas lift yang lambatnya seperti siput dan para penghuni apartemen yang bolak balik masuk di setiap lantainya.

"Ini perjuangan…"

 **Next, Ending Chapter Part 2**


	8. Ending Chapter : Part 2

**Previous** **, Ending Chapter Part 1**

……..akhirnya gedung apartemen Wonwoo itu pun terlihat.

Mingyu harus cukup bersabar dengan fasilitas lift yang lambatnya seperti siput dan para penghuni apartemen yang bolak balik masuk di setiap lantainya.

"Ini perjuangan…"

00000000000000000000000000000000

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Obsessive Compulsive to Love**

By : Dara

 **Summary :**

Mingyu meninggalkan Seoul menuju London hanya untuk memulai hidup baru dan mencari ketenangan. Namun siapa sangka, hidup barunya itu justru berantakan karena kebiasaannya menimbun barang dan memulai kekacauan di rumahnya sendiri hingga ia memerlukan seorang penderita OCD, Jeon Wonwoo untuk menata ulang hidupnya yang berantakan.

 **Cast :** Kim Mingyu – Jeon Wonwoo. Meanie – Minwoo. Boys Love. Don't Like Don't Read.

 **Ending Chapter Part 2**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Unit nomor 1603.

Mingyu menunggunya dengan sabar. Sekalipun harus membuat kakinya pegal karena hampir lima belas menit sang pemilik unit tidak kunjung membukakan pintu. Namun selama itu pula Mingyu dapat mendengar beberapa aktivitas dari dalam, seperti pintu di dalam sana yang terbuka beberapa kali dan suara saklar lampu yang dinyalakan.

Tentu Mingyu tak akan berfikir bahwa Wonwoo tak ada di dalam meskipun ia tak kunjung membukakan pintunya, dan saat suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat, Mingyu langsung menutup lubang kecil tempat mengintip di pintu.

"Ish!" Samar terdengar suara Wonwoo yang menggerutu karena ia tak bisa melihat siapa gerangan yang datang. Mingyu terkekeh pelan, merasa berhasil mengerjai Wonwoo.

Nampaknya Mingyu tak ingat betul jika mereka tengah bertengkar dan tentunya Wonwoo akan jauh lebih sensitif dari biasanya. Namun Mingyu malah bertingkah seperti badut yang hendak masuk ke kandang macan betina.

"KEJUTAN!"

Mingyu berseru keras. Seolah hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Wonwoo hingga ia harus melakukan ini saat pintu telah terbuka.

Wonwoo yang terkejut dengan kehadiran Mingyu dan segerombolan hadiahnya itu pun refleks menutup pintu itu keras, bahkan seperti terkesan membantingnya.

BRAK!

"Arghhh!"

"Wonwoo… aku datang…"

BRAK!

"Won-"

BRAK!

BRAK!

Sebut saja Wonwoo tega. Ia tetap mendorong pintu itu kencang sekalipun ia sadar ada telapak tangan Mingyu terselip disana, mencegah pintu itu tertutup.

BRAK!

BRAK!

Dengan sengaja ia benturkan keras pintu itu pada tangan Mingyu berulang kali, berharap tangan itu terlepas dari kusen pintunya.

BRAK!

BRAK!

"Won..k-kumohon.."

BRAK!

BRAK!

BRAK!

DUK!

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Tubuh kurusnya terpaksa mundur beberapa langkah dan pegangan tangannya pada gagang pintu terlepas. Mingyu terkekeh pelan, tanpa menyadari bahwa keringat dingin telah mengalir di pelipisnya.

Pintu telah terbuka lebar, menampilkan sosok Wonwoo yang terengah, seolah sehabis berlari puluhan kilometer.

"Aku datang, Wonwoo-ya.."

Mingyu tetap tersenyum lebar. Mengabaikan rasa ngilu akibat buku-buku jari tangan kanannya yang telah membiru, lalu keningnya yang memerah. Wonwoo terlalu tega dengan membuat Mingyu terpaksa menahan pintu itu dengan cara menghantamkan kepalanya sendiri.

Sangat keras, hingga Mingyu pusing dibuatnya. Namun tak masalah jika itu untuk membuat Wonwoo mau membuka pintunya.

"M-mau apa kau?"

"Mengunjungimu.."

"KELUAR!" Wonwoo menjerit keras, namun Mingyu tetap bergeming.

"KAU TULI YA?! KUBILANG KELUAR!"

Wonwoo seperti tengah kesurupan, menjerit keras sembari mendorong tubuh Mingyu keras-keras, mengabaikan buket bunga dalam gendongan Mingyu yang mulai terkoyak karena dorongan brutalnya.

Namun sia-sia. Mingyu bahkan tak bergeser sedikitpun, bahkan sampai tenaga Wonwoo serasa habis, Mingyu tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Seperti seorang raksasa yang didorong liliput, sekeras apapun tak berefek.

Wonwoo tak bertenaga.

"Keluar Kim Mingyu!!"

"Kau brengsek! Aku membencimu! Keluar!"

Wonwoo masih terus memaki Mingyu seperti orang gila, sementara Mingyu hanya bisa menatap _namja_ manis itu miris.

Bukan penolakan Wonwoo yang membuat Mingyu terluka, tapi keadaannya. Apa yang Mingyu lakukan hingga Wonwoo menjadi seperti ini?

Wonwoo berantakan. Terlalu menyedihkan untuk menggambarkan keadaannya yang semakin kurus dengan kantung mata yang tebal dan hitam, rambut yang acak-acakan, pipinya yang sangat tirus, bibir yang pucat dan membiru separuhnya, serta matanya yang memerah.

Beruntung tak ada luka-luka sobek di wajahnya, karena jika memang ada maka Wonwoo akan terlihat seperti _zombie_ hidup yang berkeliaran di siang hari.

"KELUAR!!!"

"Wonwoo-ya…"

BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!

Pukulan di dada harus Mingyu terima, meskipun tak begitu terasa sakit dibandingkan dengan hatinya yang berdenyut nyeri melihat keadaan Wonwoo. Helaian kelopak mawar itupun semakin banyak berjatuhan di lantai.

"ARGGHHHHH!"

Jeritan keras yang terdengar sangat memilukan. Wonwoo mulai putus asa saat sadar ia tidak berhasil membuat Mingyu goyah.

Hingga _namja_ manis itu terlihat mulai menyerah. Ia beringsut mundur dari hadapan Mingyu, menatap Mingyu marah dan hal ini semakin memperdalam rasa bersalah Mingyu ketika ditatap sedemikian tajamnya oleh Wonwoo.

SRET!

Mingyu diam saat buket bunganya itu dirampas paksa oleh Wonwoo.

"Jika aku menerimanya, kau akan pergi kan?" Tanya Wonwoo seolah berniat melakukan tawar menawar pada Mingyu.

 _Namja_ tampan itu tak menjawab, hanya sibuk menatap Wonwoo nanar dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Wonwoo-ya.."

"Aku akan menerimanya…"

Mingyu hanya bisa diam saat Wonwoo mulai mengoyak buket mawar yang sudah susah payah ia bawa di perjalanan tadi. Meremat semua kelopaknya hingga rontok tak bersisa dan berserakan di lantai. Wonwoo juga merobek kertas dan plastik pembungkusnya, berikut dengan hiasan daun dan bunga krisan kecil yang ia remat hingga menjadi serpihan.

"Wonwoo-ya.." Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, air matanya sudah menetes. Namun ia tak menghalangi tangan kurus Wonwoo yang sudah merebut semua hadiah yang ia siapkan.

Wonwoo pecahkan semua botol produk _skincare_ yang Mingyu hadiahkan itu dengan cara membantingnya di lantai, mengacak-ngacak pakaian baru yang Mingyu sengaja pilihkan, lalu menginjak-nginjak semua batangan cokelat yang Mingyu bawakan.

Terakhir, Wonwoo lemparkan semua _paper_ _bag_ itu kearah Mingyu. Menatap _namja_ tampan itu tajam setelah selesai menginjak-nginjak harga diri Mingyu.

"Keluar, aku tidak membutuhkanmu…"

Mingyu masih bergeming, sementara Wonwoo nampaknya terlalu lelah dengan kekacauan yang baru saja ia buat. Berlama-lama bersama Mingyu akan semakin membuatnya muak, Wonwoo tak ingin melihat Mingyu lagi dan Mingyu merasakan hal itu.

Seolah melihat Mingyu adalah sebuah dosa besar yang harus dihindari. Mingyu sakit menyadarinya.

Wonwoo berbalik. Berfikir akan menyudahi siang hari yang terlalu menyakitkan untuk Mingyu itu begitu saja. Sekalipun ia tahu betul bahwa orang keras kepala seperti Mingyu pastilah tak ingin semuanya selesai dengan cara seperti ini.

GREB!

"Lepaskan aku.."

"K-kumohon…aku mencintaimu Wonwoo-ya.."

DEG

"Aku sangat mencintaimu.."

Bahu sebelah kanan Wonwoo sudah basah. Mingyu menumpahkan semua kekecewaannya di bahu sempit itu. Menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman dalam lipatan leher Wonwoo, menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang khas sembari diliputi perasaan khawatir.

Khawatir jika Wonwoo yang berada dalam pelukannya dapat lari kapan saja.

"L-lepaskan aku Mingyu.."

"Kumohon Wonwoo… aku bahkan..aku bahkan tak tahu apa salahku hingga kau memperlakukanku seperti ini…"

Mingyu benar. Mungkin Wonwoo terlalu kejam karena meninggalkan Mingyu begitu saja pagi itu, Wonwoo terlalu tega karena membiarkan Mingyu berada dalam kebingungan, dan Wonwoo terlalu naïf karena merasa yakin bahwa Mingyu mengerti maksud dari amarahnya itu.

Kenyataannya Mingyu tidak sepeka itu, ia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa Wonwoo tersinggung pada kata-katanya yang menyiratkan bahwa Wonwoo seolah hanya alat untuk melupakan Jeonghan atau cinta Mingyu yang berlandaskan pada rasa kasihan semata.

"Salahmu… kau mengasihaniku Mingyu-ya.."

Sampai pada akhirnya Wonwoo harus memberitahu kesalahan itu. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya erat, air mata kembali membasahi pipi pucat itu. Ia merasa lemah saat berada dalam pelukan Mingyu saat ini.

Sementara _namja_ tampan itu sibuk mencerna semuanya, dan barulah ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"Tidak Wonwoo-ya… tidak seperti itu…"

Mingyu refleks langsung membalikan tubuh Wonwoo, berniat ingin segera meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang bermula dari mulutnya yang tak pandai menyaring kata-kata itu. Namun Mingyu seolah kehabisan kata-kata saat ia telah mendapati wajah Wonwoo yang telah banjir air mata.

"Ada dua hal yang selalu membuatku merasa sedih dan hancur Mingyu-ya…"

"Pertama adalah ketika aku kembali mengingat masa lalu menjijikan itu dan kedua… ketika aku sadar bahwa semua orang akan mengasihaniku setelah mereka tahu masa laluku.."

"Tidak Wonwoo-"

"Termasuk kau Mingyu-ya.."

Wonwoo menundukan kepalanya lemah selagi tubuhnya beringsut mundur. Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, meraih tubuh kurus itu lembut agar kembali dalam dekapan tubuhnya.

"Tidak sayang… aku tidak seperti itu.."

"Kau seperti itu Mingyu-ya… kau begitu.." Tolak Wonwoo sembari berontak. Namun Mingyu tahu itu sia-sia karena tubuh Wonwoo yang seperti mendadak melemas, andai saja Mingyu tak menopangnya maka Wonwoo akan jatuh.

"Wonwoo-ya…"

"T-tidak.."

"Tatap mataku sayang.. tatap mataku…."

Wonwoo masih menundukan kepalanya. Sepatu mengkilap Mingyu dan lantai yang dipenuhi kelopak mawar sepertinya lebih ingin Wonwoo lihat sekarang dibandingkan mata Mingyu, hingga _namja_ itu merasa perlu untuk menangkup wajah Wonwoo.

Berusaha mempertemukan dua pasang bola mata mereka yang berair.

"Tatap mataku… kumohon…"

"Mingyu.."

"Kau menemukannya kan? Kau menemukan ketulusanku kan?"

Mingyu terdengar frustasi saat mempertanyakan itu sementara Wonwoo masih sibuk menyangkalnya. Memutus kontak mata mereka dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Pergi, Mingyu…"

"Kumohon Wonwoo, percayalah padaku bahwa aku sudah tertarik padamu sebelum aku tahu masa lalumu."

"Tertariknya seseorang padamu itu belum tentu karena kasihan, kau harus bisa membedakan mana yang memang tulus padamu dan mana yang hanya kasihan semata."

"…dan jika sampai saat ini kau belum bisa membedakannya maka lihatlah aku, aku adalah contoh dari seseorang yang tertarik padamu dengan tulus."

Semua perkataan Mingyu ini seolah mengukuhkan posisinya yang tengah dalam usaha untuk meyakinkan Wonwoo. Namun nampaknya _namja_ Jeon itu tetap akan mempertahankan keangkuhannya.

Tangan yang mengepal, rahang yang mengeras, bibir yang terkatup rapat membentuk satu garis lurus, serta wajah yang ia palingkan itu seakan memberikan pertanda bahwa apa yang Mingyu ucapkan itu hanyalah omong kosong baginya.

Ucapan yang hanya akan masuk telinga kanan dan keluar telinga kiri. Ucapan yang tidak akan merubah pemikiran Wonwoo soal Mingyu yang sebelumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Wonwoo-ya.." Bisik Mingyu di tengah harapannya yang hanya tersisa sedikit.

Setelahnya, Mingyu beranikan diri untuk menyentuh lengan Wonwoo lembut, menyusuri rangkaian tulang lapis kulit yang membuat Mingyu meringis itu sebelum akhirnya sampai pada kepalan tangan Wonwoo.

Ia lemaskan kepalan tangan Wonwoo itu lembut hingga terlepas, lalu ia genggam erat setelahnya.

Hangat. Tangan dingin Wonwoo dapat merasakan dengan jelas betapa hangat dan nyamannya genggaman tangan Mingyu, seolah _namja_ tampan itu tengah membawa musim semi di telapak tangannya, hingga tanpa sadar Wonwoo memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Kumohon berhenti membuatku goyah Mingyu-ya.. – Bisik Wonwoo lirih dalam hati.

Memang terkadang lain di mulut lain di hati. Wonwoo boleh meluapkan kebenciannya pada Mingyu, mengeraskan sikapnya bahkan sampai menginjak harga diri _namja_ Kim itu, tapi jauh dalam hatinya sebenarnya tidak demikian.

Wonwoo melakukan itu semua semata-mata untuk mempertahankan egonya yang terlalu kuat. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah dengan menyerah begitu saja pada Mingyu. Lagipula ada perasaan takut yang kelewat besar menghantuinya hingga membuat Wonwoo memilih untuk menolak.

Lagi-lagi egonya itu belum rela untuk menerima Mingyu di saat hatinya bahkan sudah pasrah untuk jatuh ke pelukan Mingyu. Hingga Wonwoo merasa perlu untuk menekan hatinya kuat jika tak ingin berakhir bersama Mingyu.

"Lagipula, apa kau juga tidak mengasihaniku Wonwoo-ya?"

DEG

"Aku juga punya masa lalu yang berat, aku dikhianati oleh kekasih dan kakakku sendiri, lalu jika sudah seperti ini apa kau juga mengasihaniku?"

"Masa laluku mungkin tak seberat milikmu, tapi akuilah bahwa kau pasti pernah merasa mengasihaniku bukan?"

Deretan pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Wonwoo sadar betapa pandainya Mingyu dalam hal tawar menawar. _Namja_ manis itupun refleks menatap Mingyu lekat, seperti menanti apa yang selanjutnya Mingyu katakan, sementara Mingyu mulai bersyukur karena akhirnya ada kata-katanya yang berhasil menarik atensi Wonwoo hingga mereka saling berpandangan sekarang.

"Jika kau menganggapku mengasihanimu, maka aku juga akan menganggap kau mengasihaniku. Dengan begitu kita impas kan?"

Anggaplah ini adalah tawaran dari Mingyu untuk mengajak Wonwoo berdamai dengan istilah 'kasihan' itu.

"Meskipun aku tidak pernah berfikir bahwa mengasihani seseorang itu salah. Semua manusia pastilah punya naluri untuk berempati dengan sesamanya, dan lagi apakah itu masih tetap penting jika kenyataannya aku memang sudah menyayangimu bahkan sebelum aku mengetahui masa lalumu?"

Wonwoo benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata untuk menyangkalnya karena memang apa yang Mingyu katakan itu benar adanya. Wonwoo sibuk dengan kemarahannya soal Mingyu yang mengasihaninya di saat dirinya sendiri pun sempat merasa kasihan pada Mingyu.

Berfikir betapa malangnya nasib Mingyu, karena biar bagaimanapun tak ada seorang yang mau dikhianati. Apalagi oleh kekasih dan saudara kandung sendiri.

"Jika kau setuju dengan apa yang kukatakan, maka percayalah semuanya akan baik-baik saja, karena aku mencintaimu Wonwoo-ya.."

Perngakuan cinta itu pun kembali terulang dan Mingyu berharap setiap pengakuannya itu dapat menjadi mantra ajaib bagi Wonwoo, layaknya sihir yang dapat membuat Wonwoo memahami ketulusannya.

Sementara Wonwoo sibuk menatap lekat mata Mingyu. Berupaya mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang bermunculan di kepalanya soal apakah Mingyu adalah orang yang tepat, apakah kata-katanya itu dapat dipercaya, apakah ketulusannya itu terbukti benar, dan masih banyak lagi.

Hingga Wonwoo hampir sampai pada kesimpulannya. Disebut hampir karena Wonwoo merasa perlu untuk membuktikan satu hal lagi.

Wonwoo melepas genggaman tangan Mingyu perlahan, meskipun ia merasa enggan namun ia harus melakukannya.

Lalu Wonwoo mundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah, tidak sepenuhnya menjauhi Mingyu, hingga sampai pada titik di mana Mingyu masih dapat melihat keseluruhan tubuhnya yang dibalut oleh piyama itu dengan jelas.

Saat Wonwoo melakukan semua itu, tak sedikitpun kontak mata mereka terlepas.

"T-tunggu Won-Wonwoo apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mingyu tak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya saat Wonwoo mulai membuka kancing piyamanya satu persatu. Hingga terlepas seluruhnya, mata Mingyu membola seperti hendak menggelinding keluar.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan setelah melihat semua luka ini?" Tanya Wonwoo sangat pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan.

Ini pertama kalinya setelah kejadian di masa lalu itu, Wonwoo menunjukan tubuhnya pada orang lain dengan sukarela, memperlihatkan apa yang ia sebut 'cacat' seumur hidup itu.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya erat dan saat itu pula air matanya kembali mengalir. Tak sanggup melihat ekspresi terkejut Mingyu yang menyakitkan.

"Apa cintamu itu masih berlaku setelah melihat cacat ini Mingyu-ya?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi dan kali ini terdengar jauh lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo nanar, apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini memaksanya untuk mengingat kembali yang Wonwoo katakan sebelumnya, soal goresan kecil yang tak sengaja ada di cermin kamar mandi Mingyu.

Bagaimana Wonwoo dengan sekuat tenaga menggosok goresan itu, berniat ingin menghilangkannya namun naas, goresan itu justru semakin terlihat jelas.

Mingyu memang mengerti bahwa sikap aneh Wonwoo yang sensitif itu berasal dari masa lalunya, tapi Mingyu sungguh baru mengerti sekarang apa yang selalu Wonwoo sebut 'cacat' itu.

 _ **"Tapi tahukah kau bahwa goresan kecil itu tetap membuatnya terlihat cacat dan tidak berguna?"**_

Bahwa cacat yang Wonwoo maksud dalam percakapan kala itu bukanlah mengarah pada goresan di cermin, tapi lebih pada sindiran pada dirinya sendiri. Pada semua luka yang terpahat di tubuhnya, tanda bekas gigitan di sekitar area putingnya, beberapa luka goresan dalam di perutnya dan bekas cakaran memanjang di dua sisi pinggulnya.

Lalu sama seperti apa yang Wonwoo lakukan pada goresan di cermin itu, ia pun melakukan hal yang sama pada semua lukanya. Membanjirinya dengan air sabun lalu menggosoknya keras sembari berharap semua luka itu hilang bersamaan dengan air yang mengalir.

Akal sehat Wonwoo dibutakan, seperti frustasi sekaligus trauma saat ia memperlakukan semua luka itu hingga keadaannya semakin memburuk. Mingyu bahkan dapat merasakan pedihnya saat melihat kulit tipis Wonwoo yang mengelupas.

Setidaknya Mingyu pernah melihat seberapa brutalnya Wonwoo memperlakukan bibirnya sendiri, hingga tentu Mingyu bisa membayangkan bagaimana Wonwoo melakukan hal yang sama pula pada tubuhnya.

Tangan Mingyu mengepal kuat. Siapapun itu orang yang sempat Wonwoo sebut ayah tiri itu benar-benar seperti binatang. Terbukti dengan apa yang ia tinggalkan pada tubuh Wonwoo, pada apa yang Wonwoo sebut sebagai 'cacat seumur hidup' itu.

Wonwoo masih terus menangis tersedu-sedu, benar-benar merasa malu dengan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini, saking malunya ia sampai menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Memperlihatkan semuanya pada Mingyu sama saja bunuh diri. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai _namja_ tampan itu berlari meninggalkannya, merasa jijik dan membuang semua perasaan cinta yang dengan gigih ia tunjukan dan tawarkan padanya tadi.

 _Pergilah Mingyu, sejak awal aku memang telah salah karena mengharapkanmu bisa menerimaku yang seperti ini…_

Namun Wonwoo nampaknya salah. Mingyu bahkan tidak berlari menjauhinya, Mingyu tidak pergi meninggalkannya seperti apa yang ia harapkan tadi.

Agaknya Wonwoo harus bisa menilai positif diri Mingyu seperti apa yang Jisoo katakan, karena Mingyu justru berjalan mendekatinya. Menyingkirkan kedua telapak tangan Wonwoo lembut hingga memperlihatkan wajah yang telah banjir air mata itu dengan dramatis.

Mingyu menempelkan keningnya pada kening Wonwoo, lalu mengecup bibir bergetar itu lembut. Tanpa penolakan sedikitpun karena Wonwoo terlalu lelah untuk melakukannya. Matanya terpejam, menikmati kelembutan yang Mingyu berikan padanya.

Ini memang bukan ciuman pertama mereka, tapi semuanya terasa begitu berbeda.

Begitu emosional hingga Mingyu pun ikut meneteskan air matanya, membasahi pipi Wonwoo yang lembab. Bergitu bermakna seolah Mingyu hendak menarik kesedihan dan menyembuhkan semua luka baik itu yang terlihat ataupun tidak dalam diri Wonwoo.

Terbuai dengan perlakuan Mingyu hingga membuat Wonwoo tak sadar jika tangan terampil itu telah perlahan mengaitkan kembali seluruh kancing kemejanya yang terbuka, lalu saat semuanya dirasa selesai, Mingyu menjauhkan bibirnya dan menatap Wonwoo lekat.

 _"Have you ever looked into someone's eyes and felt like you were complete?"_

 _Ya… dan itu kau Mingyu-ya.._

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, memberi jawaban 'tidak' untuk pertanyaan Mingyu disaat hatinya jelas menjawab 'ya'.

 _"That's me, when I looked at you, Wonwoo-ya.."_

Wonwoo memang mengharapkan jawaban lantang Mingyu soal cintanya yang masih berlaku setelah melihat apa yang ia sebut 'cacat' itu. Namun Mingyu punya jawaban yang sedikit berbeda, jawaban yang ia harap mampu membuat Wonwoo sadar seberapa pentingnya ia untuk Mingyu.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Hari-hari telah berlalu, cukup lama terasa karena tak banyak aktivitas yang Wonwoo jalani saat ini. Keinginannya untuk berhenti bekerja sudah terkabul, tepat setelah satu jam yang lalu Jisoo menghubunginya, mengatakan bahwa bos besar mereka sudah menerima surat pengunduran dirinya.

 _"Jika memang itu keinginannya, apa yang bisa kita lakukan, Joshua?"_

Sekiranya itulah yang sempat Jisoo katakan tadi, mengulangi pernyataan sang bos yang nampaknya dengan lapang dada menerima keputusan Wonwoo.

Jisoo sempat menghela napas, terdengar kasar sekali di ponsel Wonwoo. Niatnya memang mengekspresikan kekecewaannya atas pilihan Wonwoo dan tingkah bos besar mereka yang sepertinya memang menanti beberapa pegawainya dengan sukarela mundur dari CC Cleaner.

 _"Aku juga berpikir soal banyaknya agen yang kita miliki sekarang, aku akan mulai membatasi atau bahkan menguranginya."_ Ucapan sang bos yang sukses Jisoo tirukan lagi dan kali ini Wonwoo yang menghela napas saat mendengarnya.

Pikiran negatif yang memang sudah membelenggu dirinya sejak lama itu mulai menguasainya, berfikir bahwa memang ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu dibutuhkan di CC Cleaner, membuatnya sedikit melankolis. Padahal mungkin ini berkaitan dengan kesulitan ekonomi perusahaan hingga dirasa perlu mengurangi karyawan.

Tapi ingat! Wonwoo tidak dikeluarkan, ia keluar dengan cara terhormat. Sekalipun tak memudarkan fakta bahwa ia resmi menjadi pengangguran sekarang.

Bukan fakta yang bagus mengingat London bukanlah tempat untuk menampung imigran pengangguran. Wonwoo tentu harus segera mencari pekerjaan, jika tidak ingin dipulangkan ke Korea dan mengemis hidup dari uang neneknya.

 _Tidak akan seperti itu! –_ Batinnya menjerit sangat keras.

Saking kerasnya sampai membuat perutnya bergejolak. Wonwoo meringis sedemikian rupa, berguling-guling di ranjang layaknya bayi.

"Aku belum makan?" Tanya Wonwoo. Terdengar idiot saat ia sadar tak akan ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya itu selain dirinya sendiri.

Sakit di bagian ulu hatinya itu bukan tanpa alasan. Wonwoo mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang terjadi padanya seminggu terakhir ini, hingga terpaku pada insiden beberapa hari lalu. Ia pingsan saat tengah membeli roti di _minimarket_. Sangat tidak menguntungkan saat kepalanya ikut terantuk rak besi.

Beruntung ada orang baik yang mau membawanya ke rumah sakit, dan di sanalah ia mendapat vonis terbaru soal kondisi tubuhnya.

 _Gastritis_ akut.

Apalagi itu, Wonwoo pusing. Ia mencoba menerka perkataan dokter, sekalipun ia tak menemukan hubungan antara _gastritis_ dan pingsan, lagipula yang terantuk itu kepalanya bukan perutnya. Namun setidaknya ia jadi tahu apa itu _gastritis_ sekarang, dan soal kepalanya yang terantuk itu hanya _benjol_ biasa.

"Perbaiki pola makanmu dan jangan stress."

Saran dokter itu benar-benar menghantam Wonwoo. Semua berawal dari stress hingga makan saja serasa neraka.

 _Kim Mingyu_.

Pertemuan terakhir mereka yang menggantung bak jemuran yang lupa diangkat, sudah terlalu kering hingga kaku terpapar sinar matahari. Wonwoo lagi-lagi meringis saat analogi konyol itu sempat terlintas di benaknya, dan semakin meringis saat menyadari betapa bodohnya ia yang meminta Mingyu pergi.

 _"Pergilah Mingyu-ya, kumohon_

Wonwoo memukul kepalanya keras. Separuhnya merasa menyesal telah meminta Mingyu pergi namun separuhnya lagi justru merasa perlu membuat Mingyu pergi.

Setelah tak menemukan sedikitpun kebohongan di mata Mingyu, Wonwoo sebenarnya merasa lega. Keraguannya atas ketulusan Mingyu sudah terjawab. Kenyakinannya soal Mingyu yang tetap mencintainya sudah terjawab, Mingyu bahkan menambahkannya dengan gambaran soal betapa lengkap hidupnya jika Wonwoo ada di dalamnya.

Namun entah kenapa, ini seperti lingkaran setan yang tak berujung. Keraguan tetap muncul tepat setelah ia merasa yakin sebelumnya, seperti datang silih berganti dan kali ini soal apakah ketulusan itu mampu bertahan lama?

Apakah cintanya yang menggebu itu hanya sesaat saja?

Wonwoo takut membayangkannya, oleh sebab itulah ia meminta Mingyu pergi. Tanpa pernah berfikir jika permintaannya itu akan membuat dirinya galau dan dilema.

Seperti ingin menyalahkan masa lalunya, masa sekarangnya, masa depannya atau bahkan sekalian saja menyalahkan takdirnya. Wonwoo seperti berubah menjadi manusia yang tak tahu terima kasih pada penciptanya sendiri karena terlalu banyak mengeluh dan menyalahkan.

Jujur, Wonwoo lelah. Jangankan dirinya, orang lain pun pasti lelah membaca kisahnya ini. Kisah yang selalu berakhir dengan tangisan dan kali ini bukan pengecualian. Sampai bantalnya terasa _kuyup_ pun Wonwoo tetap tak berhenti, dan ini tentu semakin memperparah sakit di perutnya.

 _"Berhati-hatilah, ini memang bukan penyakit yang mematikan, tapi kau tak ingin mati karenanya kan?"_

Mau tak mau Wonwoo mengingat kata-kata kejam dokter tua itu saat sakitnya semakin menjadi, hingga memaksanya untuk merangkak turun dari ranjang. Berjalan menuju dapur yang jaraknya tak seberapa namun tetap saja menyiksa. Wonwoo harus membungkukan tubuhnya dan meremat perutnya untuk sekedar meredam rasa sakit.

Ting…Tong…Ting…Tong…

Seingatnya ia tak memiliki janji dengan siapapun dan tak ada satupun kenalannya di London yang tahu tempat tinggalnya, terkecuali Jisoo.

Mungkin juga itu Jisoo, berbaik hati menjenguknya setelah Wonwoo mengamuk di kantor. Mungkin juga tak hanya menjenguk, tapi membawakannya makanan seperti yang seringkali ia lakukan manakala Wonwoo sakit.

Jika benar, tentu Wonwoo tak akan berhenti bersyukur karena ia memang butuh makan sekarang setelah seharian ini tak melakukan apapun apalagi memasak.

Ting…Tong…Ting…Tong…

Bel kedua berbunyi dan tanpa curiga Wonwoo membuka pintu apartemennya. Agak menyesal saat tidak mendapati Jisoo di sana.Terburu-buru ia membuka pintu dan yang ia dapati hanyalah udara kosong. Tidak ada siapapun.

Wonwoo berdecak sebal, di saat seperti ini masih saja ada orang yang menjahilinya.

"Lucu sekali." Umpat Wonwoo tanpa sedikitpun tertawa. Hendak berbalik sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

Posisinya yang membungkuk sembari memegang perutnya itu membuat ia dengan mudah melihat ke bawah. Apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini sukses membuat Wonwoo teringat akan satu adegan dalam drama yang pernah ia tonton.

Pemikirannya soal kedatangan Jisoo memang meleset, tapi tidak dengan makanannya. Wonwoo sempat melihat lebih rinci sebuah nampan yang ada dekat di kakinya ini, lalu mengambilnya perlahan dan membawanya ke dapur.

Semangkuk bubur Korea, _juk_ dengan potongan sayuran, telur dan rumput laut yang masih hangat, Lalu secangkir teh plum yang menyegarkan dan kertas yang dilipat menjadi dua bagian.

 _Aku sengaja menambahkan sedikit ginseng pada Juk yang kubuat agar kesehatanmu cepat pulih, dan teh plum di sana akan menenangkan perutmu…_

Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya tanpa sadar. Aroma ginseng yang menenangkan memang seketika tercium tepat setelah Wonwoo membuka tutup mangkuknya dan soal teh plum, Wonwoo memang pernah mendengar bahwa teh dari buah plum yang difermentasikan dengan madu dapat menyembuhkan sakit perut.

 _Pil warna hijau dan obat sirupnya diminum sebelum makan, sementara pil putih dan kapsul kuning setelah makan. Khusus untuk kapsul kuning hanya diminum sehari sekali karena itu vitamin. Hati-hati jangan sampai salah apalagi terlambat.._

Wonwoo tersentak, dengan tergesa ia mengambil beberapa plastik berisi obatnya itu di rak tak jauh dari meja makan. Lemas rasanya saat menyadari ada label 'sebelum makan' di dua obatnya, yaitu pil hijau dan obat sirup.

Agaknya Wonwoo terlalu bodoh karena mengkonsumsi seluruh obatnya setelah makan. Mungkin ini pula yang membuat sakit di perutnya belum kunjung reda. Selain salah, Wonwoo juga sering terlambat minum obat atau bahkan tidak sama sekali.

Wonwoo lantas kembali membaca surat tersebut, sembari sesekali menatap nampan misterius di hadapannya.

"Mingyu…" Bisik Wonwoo pelan.

Bukan tebak-tebakan, Wonwoo tidak asal menyebut nama Mingyu begitu saja karena memang benar _namja_ tampan itu yang meletakannya. Tersemat nama Kim Mingyu di akhir suratnya, lengkap dengan satu baris kalimat yang Wonwoo tersentuh.

 _Jangan tanyakan soal darimana aku tahu semuanya, itu karena aku memperhatikanmu Wonwoo-ya._ _Cepat sembuh.._ _-Kim Mingyu._

Wonwoo mengakui jela jika sebelumnya ia benar-benar mencurigai apa yang baru saja di dapatnya ini. Banyak orang jahat di luar sana dan memakan nampan yang begitu saja tergeletak di depan pintu tanpa rasa curiga sama sekali itu mustahil.

Wonwoo bahkan awalnya sempat mengira jika semua makanan ini beracun, sekalipun tak ada motif kuat bagi siapapun untuk meracuni Wonwoo karena ia bukanlah orang kaya raya yang diinginkan hartanya atau bahkan perebut pacar orang yang pantas mati diracun.

Namun semua perasaan curiga itu menguap, tepat setelah ia selesai mengintip pada lubang kecil di pintu apartemennya. Terlihat jelas sosok Mingyu yang sibuk mondar-mandir di luar sana dengan wajah yang nampak cemas. Seperti ingin memastikan apakah Wonwoo sudah memakan bubur yang ia bawa.

Tanpa sadar Wonwoo tersenyum, dan hingga tiga hari setelahnya pun senyum manis itu tak luntur. Justru semakin lebar setiap kali mendapati nampan berisi makanan yang Mingyu buatkan untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _My head says, "Who cares?"_

 _But then my heart whispers, "You do stupid…"_

 _and it made me realize that caring for someone is easy_

 _but to make someone care for you is difficult_

 _So, never lose the one who really cares for you!_

-Wonwoo-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Anyeong Haseyo_.."

Kening _yeoja_ paruh baya itu mengerut, lengkap dengan alisnya yang menukik tajam. Ia tengah ada di London sekarang, dan yang ia tahu sapaan itu hanya bisa ia dapat di negara asalnya saja. Namun pagi ini ia justru mendapati sapaan itu tepat setelah membuka pintu rumah.

"Mingyu ada?"

Kali ini matanya mengerjap selagi sang tamu menanti responnya sebagai tuan rumah.

"Kau orang Korea?" Tanyanya tak yakin, sekiranya Mingyu tak memberitahu jika salah satu temannya akan datang, apalagi memberitahu jika ia punya kenalan orang Korea lainnya di London selain pasangan Seungkwan dan Hansol.

 _Dasar anak nakal, seharusnya ia memberi tahuku! Aku ini kan ibunya!_ – omel _yeoja_ paruh baya itu dalam hati, merasa tak terima dengan kenyataan bahwa Mingyu memiliki teman semanis ini, datang dengan balutan celana jeans putih yang dipadukan dengan sebuah kaus putih bertuliskan _I'm Yours_ lalu sebuah cardigan kuning cerah.

Sekalipun dengan gelagat yang kaku, ibu Mingyu tahu bahwa tamu anaknya ini sebenarnya orang yang menggemaskan. Terlebih setelah melihatnya menganggukan kepala sembari merapatkan bibirnya.

 _Robot yang manis! –_ jerit Ibu Mingyu ini tak tertahankan.

"Kau pasti temannya Mingyu ya?"

Robot manis itupun mengedipkan matanya sekali. Berpikir apakah status antara dirinya dan Mingyu sebelumnya masih berlaku atau tidak. Jika ya, maka mereka itu bukan hanya sekedar teman bukan?

"Siapa _Eomma_?"

Ibu Mingyu menoleh, dari arah lorong yang menghubungkan ruang kamar dan ruang tengah terlihat sosok jangkung anaknya. Masih mengenakan celana _training_ dan kaos santai, rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan langkah yang masih nampak gontai.

"Oh Gyu! Kau sudah sehat? Temanmu datang!" Sahut sang ibu ceria. Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya, merasa tak ingat jika hari ini memiliki janji dengan seorang teman.

Lagipula ia juga tengah kurang enak badan, semalam ia kehujanan, tepat setelah mengantar makan malam untuk Wonwoo. Rutinitas baru yang ia lakukan sejak Wonwoo memintanya pergi yaitu membawa makanan, menatanya dalam nampan lalu meletakannya di depan apartemen Wonwoo dengan tujuan memastikan agar _namja_ kesayangannya itu makan dengan baik.

Walaupun repot tapi tidak masalah, jauh lebih baik ketimbang mendapati Wonwoo pingsan di dalam _minimarket_.

Lalu apa yang didapati Mingyu sekarang ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Saat sang ibu memiringkan tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan siapa gerangan yang datang, ingin rasanya Mingyu berteriak 'panjang umur!' sekarang juga.

Karena orang yang dipikirkannya tadi itu kini ada tak jauh darinya. Hanya berdiri beberapa langkah, tepat di depan pintu masuk rumahnya.

"Wonwoo.."

Wonwoo terdiam. Sukses membuat ibu Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya bingung, dan semakin bingung saat ia mendapati tubuh Wonwoo sedikit bergetar dengan air mata yang mengalir, sementara Mingyu justru terlihat mematung seperti es.

Tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan ibu Mingyu di dekatnya, Wonwoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Seketika memori tentang saat di mana ia pertama kali masuk ke rumah Mingyu kembali terputar.

Rumah yang dahulu kondisinya mengerikan bahkan hingga membuat Wonwoo sulit berjalan karena banyaknya barang itu kini kembali ia masuki. Rumah yang tanpa disangka menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka yang lucu, tempat berbagi kebersamaan, juga tempat bertengkar mereka.

 _Bittersweet_. Ada di rumah ini.

GREP…

Ibu Mingyu membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Pagi-pagi ia seperti dibuat jantungan dengan kehadiran seorang _namja_ manis yang tiba-tiba memeluk anaknya erat.

Wonwoo tak kuasa menahan air matanya saat akhirnya ia dapat kembali merasakan pelukan hangat Mingyu. Tak peduli jika nantinya reaksi Mingyu akan berbeda dari yang ia harapkan, tak peduli dengan segala kekhawatirannya soal perasaan Mingyu yang bisa saja telah memudar, dan tak peduli dengan rasa sopannya pada ibu Mingyu yang ia lewati begitu saja tadi, karena yang ia inginkan hanya Mingyu sekarang.

Mingyu baru menyadari bahwa apa yang ia rasakan ini nyata dan bukan mimpi setelah ia merasakan basah di bahunya. Kesekian kalinya Wonwoo menangis di bahunya, dan Mingyu tak ingin hal itu terus berulang. Ia lepaskan perlahan pelukan erat itu sekalipun Wonwoo enggan, lalu ia hapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi pucat itu lembut.

 _"I love you,_ Mingyu-ya.."

DEG

" _You're right, I love you… I love the way you make me feel, I love when you hug me, I love when you kiss me, I love the way you hold me and tell me that everythings gonna be okay, I love the way you hold my hand, and I love the way you wipe my tears… I love you_ , Mingyu-ya…"

Pengakuan cinta itu akhirnya bisa Mingyu dengar, memberi bukti bahwa sejak awal ia memang tidak salah. Rasa percaya dirinya soal cintanya yang tak bertepuk sebelah tangan itu memang tidak salah.

Bahwa selama ini Wonwoo hanya menutupinya saja, entah itu karena egonya ataupun karena rasa takut akibat trauma masa lalunya yang mendalam namun kini Wonwoo mengakuinya, dan Mingyu tak kuasa menahan rasa senang sekaligus haru mendengar pengakuan itu.

Seolah menjadi hadiah atas usahanya meyakinkan Wonwoo, pencapaian yang tak sia-sia. Ia sampai tak mampu berkata-kata, tersenyum lebar seperti orang idiot dengan air mata yang menetes.

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Mingyu, keputusan untuk berdamai dengan masa lalunya, menatap masa depan dan memulainya dengan Mingyu adalah yang terbaik.

Ini pertama kalinya ia mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya pada seseorang dan ia tak menyangka jika akan selega ini rasanya, seperti satu beban di hatinya hilang. Terasa ringan dan menyenangkan.

Sama menyenangkannya dengan ciuman mesra mereka sekarang, dengan tangan Wonwoo yang melingkar manis di leher Mingyu dan tangan Mingyu yang melingkar erat di pinggang Wonwoo. Tak ada jarak, kening mereka bahkan menempel begitupun dengan dada mereka.

Hati mereka, menjadikan dunia seolah milik berdua.

" _I love you more, Wonwoo-ya_.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _It just because I'm afraid of falling_ …"

-Wonwoo-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Don't be, I'll catch you…"_

\- Mingyu -

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan ada apa ini?"

Setelah disuguhi oleh adegan mengharu biru tentang pengakuan cinta tiba-tiba dari seorang _namja_ manis pada anaknya itu, kini ia merasa perlu mendapat penjelasan dari siapapun baik itu Mingyu ataupun _namja_ yang ia dengar bernama Wonwoo ini. Namun seperti agak sulit saat pasangan muda dihadapannya ini justru semakin panas memperdalam ciumannya.

"Ya! Kim Mingyu!"

Kemesraan yang kelewat intim itu terpaksa usai, sadar akan keberadaan sang ibu di sekitar mereka membuat Mingyu meringis pelan. Ungkapan dunia serasa milik berdua itu memang benar, karena yang lainnya akan terasa seperti mengontrak setelah ini, atau bahkan ibu Mingyu yang tak ingin terlalu lama menjadi obat nyamuk diantara pasangan ini.

"Bisa kau jelaskan?" Delikan maut sang ibu yang tak bisa Mingyu hindari.

"Wonwoo-ya… ayo kenalkan dirimu pada ibuku.." Pinta Mingyu penuh harap, namun sayangnya Wonwoo justru semakin memeluknya erat sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Mingyu, hingga Mingyu sulit melepaskannya.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku malu Mingyu-ya.." Cicit Wonwoo pelan seperti anak tikus.

Mingyu refleks tertawa. Sungguh sangat langka saat mendapati Wonwoo yang biasanya galak, jutek dan ketus itu bertingkah malu-malu seperti ini di depan ibunya.

Tapi Mingyu bisa maklum dengan sikap Wonwoo. Sebelumnya ia tiba-tiba saja datang, lalu memeluk Mingyu, menangis dan mengungkapkan cinta, jadi tidak heran jika ia merasa malu pada ibunya.

"Mingyu?"

Sang ibu yang memang terkenal sangat cerewet ini semakin tak sabar menanti penjelasan sang anak. Cukup penjelasan singkat saja apa susahnya, pikir ibu Mingyu gemas.

" _Eomma_ , perkenalkan ini kekasihku, Jeon Wonwoo."

Setelahnya ibu Mingyu tak kuasa untuk menahan jeritannya. Lihat saja, saat suaminya pulang dari jalan-jalan nanti, akan ia pamerkan calon menantunya yang menggemaskan ini. Pasti suaminya itu terkejut bukan main.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **5 tahun kemudian…**_

"Rumahnya ada di ujung jalan ini?"

Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya mantap. Cuacanya cukup cerah hingga ia dengan percaya diri hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos tipis, sukses membuat Mingyu kesal dengan gaya berpakaiannya hari ini.

"Seharusnya kau mengenakan pakaian yang lebih panjang!" Gerutu Mingyu.

Bukannya ia tak suka jika Wonwoo mengenakan pakaian seperti itu, karena sangat wajar mengenakannya di tengah musim panas seperti ini. Lagipula mereka itu _namja_ , memakai celana pendek, kaos dan sneakers tentu lagi-lagi sangat wajar. Celana yang Wonwoo kenakan pun tak terlalu pendek sekalipun sesekali lututnya terlihat dan pahanya mengintip.

"Kau sudah pakai _sunblock_ kan?"

Inilah yang Mingyu khawatirkan. Kulit Wonwoo itu putih dan mulus sekali, terlebih setelah bersama Mingyu, Wonwoo mulai mau melakukan perawatan untuk kulitnya.

Tujuannya tentu saja untuk membuat Wonwoo kembali merasa percaya diri dan menghilangkan semua bekas luka di tubuhnya. Dukungan Mingyu benar-benar berhasil membuat Wonwoo tak lagi berfikir dirinya itu 'cacat' atau 'tidak berguna.

Wonwoo juga sudah mulai sembuh dari rasa khawatir berlebihannya soal kotor, bisa dikatakan ia sudah terlepas dari OCD, atau mungkin sudah berkurang karena nyatanya masih ada perdebatan soal bisa tidaknya seseorang lepas dari _disorder_ satu itu.

Tapi yang ada sekarang justru Mingyu yang sering dilanda kekhawatiran berlebihan soal keadaan Wonwoo, seolah Wonwoo itu adalah porselen mahal yang harus ia jaga sangat ketat dengan kekhawatiran yang mencapai atap.

Seperti saat inilah, ia khawatir sinar matahari musim panas di Changwon akan melukai kulit Wonwoo. Tak rela saja jika kulit indah itu jadi belang-belang seperti zebra saat mereka kembali ke London nanti.

"Ish! Aku sudah mengenakannya cerewet!" Sahut Wonwoo ketus. Mingyu memutar matanya malas.

"Kau tahu aku hanya tidak ingin kulitmu jadi gelap dan kusam, sayang."

"Kau sedang mengejek dirimu sendiri ya?"

"Ya, Jeon Wonwoo!"

Mingyu mendelik tak suka. Jelas merasa sebal dengan orang-orang yang masih saja menjadikan kondisi kulitnya yang lebih gelap dibandingkan dengan kulit orang Asia kebanyakan itu sebagai bahan olokan. Tak tahukah kalau kulitnya itu justru membuat penampilannya beribu kali lipat lebih _hot_ dan _sexy_?

Wonwoo berdecih pelan. Pasti kesayangannya itu sudah mulai terlalu percaya diri dengan kulit _tan_ eksotisnya itu.

"Sudahlah Mingyu-ya, jangan cerewet. Lagipula nampaknya bagus juga memiliki kulit sepertimu! Aku ingin!"

Seketika Mingyu menatapnya horror. Wonwoo dengan segala keinginan anehnya akhir-akhir ini memang kadang membuat Mingyu stress.

"Ya! Wonwoo-ya!"

…dan Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mobil dan berlari itu semakin membuat Mingyu stress.

Mereka kini telah sampai di pekarangan sebuah rumah yang luas dan cukup mewah, seperti sebelas dua belas dengan kediaman keluarga Kim di Seoul, namun yang ini lebih terkesan tradisional dengan bangunan rumahnya yang sedikit khas rumah bangsawan di era Joseon.

"Bisakah kau berhenti berlari, sayang?" Protes Mingyu hanya dibalas dengan tawa khas Wonwoo yang menggemaskan.

Keduanya kemudian bertemu dengan seorang _namja_ paruh baya di depan pintu. _Namja_ itu memeluk Wonwoo erat sesaat setelah ia menyadari jika yang datang berkunjung hari ini adalah Tuan Muda mereka yang sudah lama tidak pulang.

"Nenek ada di dalam kan?"

"Tentu, ada di dalam kamarnya."

Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya senang, menarik tangan Mingyu untuk masuk ke rumah besar yang ternyata milik sang nenek.

Barang-barang yang ditata rapi dan lantai yang bersih kesat ini mengingatkan Mingyu pada Wonwoo si penggila bersih-bersih, mungkin sudah seperti sifat alamiah dari setiap keluarga Jeon yang gemar keteraturan.

"Nenek.." Panggil Wonwoo, kepalanya melongok ke sebuah kamar yang terbuka.

Senyumnya semakin lebar saat mendapati sang nenek yang terlihat tengah menantinya.

Sekalipun telah duduk di kursi roda, namun tetap tidak menyurutkan niat sang nenek untuk meraih tubuh cucu kesayangannya yang akhirnya pulang.

Wonwoo memeluk tubuh renta neneknya erat, rindunya seperti sudah tak tertahankan hingga ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya, begitupun dengan sang nenek.

Mingyu ikut tersenyum menyaksikan pertemuan kembali Wonwoo dengan neneknya, nampak sekali keduanya sebenarnya saling menyayangi. Wonwoo tak pernah membenci neneknya dan Mingyu merasa lega.

"Wonwoo sayang.."

"Ya?"

"Jadi siapa _namja_ tampan ini?"

Wonwoo dengan senang hati meraih tangan Mingyu agar lebih mendekat kearah sang nenek.

"Nenek, kenalkan ini Kim Mingyu, ia suamiku."

Lagi-lagi senyum cerah Wonwoo terlihat. Begitu tenang rasanya bagi sang nenek dapat kembali melihat senyum sang cucu kesayangan. Bersamaan dengan senyum hangat milik Kim Mingyu, suami Wonwoo.

"Tak sia-sia rasanya nenek berdoa agar diberi panjang umur, sehingga nenek bisa melihatmu bahagia bersama dengan suamimu yang tampan ini, Wonwoo-ya…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ever since we met, I've known that we're special. That the way we talk, laugh, and fight each other is different that everybody else. That I will never meet anyone I can't trust as much as I trust you. And I think most people search their whole lives find what we've already found._

-Kim Mingyu-

.

.

.

.

.

 _It's so amazing when someone comes to your life and you expect nothing out of it but suddenly there right in front of you is everything you ever need, same as like Kim Mingyu, a man who enters my life out of nowhere …and suddenly means the world to me._

-Jeon Wonwoo-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Obsessive Compulsive to Love

 **THE END**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000**

.

Cuap-cuap saya yang terakhir wkwkwkwk

Semoga berkesan yang dengan 2 chapter terakhir ini

Sebenarnya ini 1 chapter yaitu Ending Chapter namanya. Namun setelah saya ketik itu ending chapter sama 9600 word lebih -,-

Udah saya usahakan potong sana sini yang ada jadi abstrak, akhirnya saya pecah dua aja biar readers juga ga mabok bacanya makanya jadi ada part 1 dan part 2. Anggaplah kaya film-film seri Hollywood yang kadang seri endingnya ada 2 part *sesuka lu dar wkwkwk

Jujur chapter ini susah buatnya, saya rombak sampe di folder tuh yang namanya chapter 7 banyak banget filenya, macem file revisi skripsi yang banyak banget *curhat ceritanya wkwkwk

Jadi saya berharap banget ini sesuai dengan ekspretasi readers ya, intinya sih si Wonwoo kalo diturutin egonya ga bakal jadi sama Mingyu, karena sekalinya yakin sama cintanya Mingyu muncul keraguan lagi dan lagi kaya lingkaran setan. Jadi yaudahlah neng coba aja dulu sama Mingyu dijalanin yak wkwk biar saya juga kelar nulis ff-nya *ditabok Wonwoo

Untuk yang penasaran ortu Mingyu nerima Wonwoo apa engga, udah terjawab yaa wkwwkk emaknya Mingyu aja jadi gemes sendiri ama ini robot *plak* terus kalo ga disetujuin ga mungkin saya buat sampai mereka 5 tahun nikah jadi disetujuin kok

Dan soal Jeonghan Seungcheol udahlah mereka bahagia aja wkwkk saya ga buat bagian mereka, dan yang minta seungkwan hansol muncul lagi udah yaaa di ending part 1, maaaf kalo garing banget pas bagian mereka, buat Jisoo sumpah bias disini bijak banget wkwkwk semoga suka ya semuaaa

Dan terima kasih saya ucapkan untuk semua readers yang telah mendukung, membaca ataupun memberikan review untuk FF Obbsesive Compulsive to Love saya ini sampai selesai tamat, untuk chapter ending jangan lupa dibaca 2 part-nya ya jangan 1 part doang wkwkwkwk

Mohon maaf juga kalo ada kesalahan selama saya nulis ff ini atau kekeliruan dalam ff ini, ini semua murni imajinasi saya dan untuk dialog dan quotes bahasa inggris yang saya pakai ini sebagian saya buat sendiri dan ada beberapa juga yang saya cari di google wkwkwk

Kenapa pakai bahasa inggris karena mereka setting-nya tinggal di London jadi biar pas aja, saya juga buat dan pilihkan kata-kata yang tidak sulit dan pastinya mudah dimengertiii, kalo ada salah inggrisnya juga mohon maaf wkwkwkk

Terima kasih yang sangat banyak untuk :

dxxsy, zahara jo, arvita.kim, p2kachuw, Chwe S. Kaa, rossadilla17, Ourwonu, Guest, egatoti, Albus Convallaria majalis, DevilPrince, aylopyu, 17MissCarat, bolang, kkokkoyah, Skyeilysma, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Nikeisha Farras, chypertae, anjar913, wonuyaaaaa, Guest, itsmevv, KimHaelin29, Wonu bukan pengemis cintaaa, Yeri960, wonuumingyu, Kimjeon17, cheonsa19, XiayuweLiu, larayu, Song Soo Hwa, rexov, jeononu, JeyllyKim, realwonwoo.

Akhir kata… Have a nice day~

Sign

Dara


End file.
